Kuroko no Hime - 12th Generation
by Maplez12
Summary: This is the story of friendships, the journey of one princess from a humble household, accompanied by her brother and companions, Bringing peace to the continent, while giving wake-up calls for old friends along the way. AU / OC I posted this on Wattpad, but might as well post it here too :D
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Long ago, the continent was in chaos, battles were everyday occurrence, unmoving bodies were almost everywhere.

Red always coloured the surroundings, even the clear water changes colour. Only the sky remains blue and untainted.

Amongst the raging battle, there stood 5 Clans who were strongest, and hungry for power, the Kaijō, Shuutoku, Tōō, Yosen and Rakuzan. No other clan can come close, for they would only be slaughtered in the war between the 5.

The people grieved, lost their will to live and unable to even seek for the time to come. They could only hide and delay their time of death. Not knowing how to put an end to the raging war.

In the far North East of the continent, which was the only area untouched by the war, lived the Kurokos. The Kuroko Clan were known to be benevolent and peaceful. They seek peace for all and never hesitates to lend a hand.

Knowing the raging war centering in the Middle South of the continent, the head of the Kuroko Clan decided to aid in ending the war. While he knows the 5 were monstrous in strength and the Kurokos could never compare, the Kurokos were born with an intelligent mind.

The Head devises a plan to loose the security around the continent and spread rumours of the bad conditions within the continent to attract foreigners attack.

That year, the foreigners attack the continent with their strong armies. The 5 Clans have to called truce to fight off the intruders, however, with their past with one another, trusts can't be held, and thus they can't work with each other well. Their monstrous strength can't fight on even ground with the stronger, larger and united armies of the foreigners.

That's where the Kurokos come to play, they gathered the 5 clans, keep them together, having them place their trust first in the Kurokos, and later into each other, devise a plan to counter the intruders and support the 5 clans from the shadow.

Amongst the Kurokos, the first to gain the other 5 trusts, is the only daughter of the Kurokos, dubbed the Kuroko no Hime. She, with her intelligence, helps in devising strategy, and healing the injured. She plays an irreplaceable role in fending off the intruders.

After the end of the war, the 5 Clans, under the Kurokos guidance, decided to end their war with each other, but were still in conflict on who will lead the continent as its leader.

While the discussion was on, the head of the Kurokos decided to appoint his daughter as the new head, replacing him as he realises her potential from the war.

After a long discussion, the group decided that as the Kurokos were the one who managed to keep the team together and thus able to fend off the intruders, they should be the one to lead, as they believed, the peace-loving Kurokos would make a better leader for the poor citizens.

The Kurokos were never one for power, but realising the condition, they agreed, but decided to hold another discussion, in which the former Kuroko's head introduce his daughter as the new head, and proposed a new system in which while the Kurokos lead the continent, the 5 Clans would also have their share in leading.

The discussion end with the creation of a new Clan residing in the middle of the continent, with the Kuroko's head leading the clan, and the guardians from the 5 Clans having their own share of power.

The new Clan is named after the emperor (帝), as the leading clan, and the ray of light (光), as the shining hope for the continent. This also signals the new peaceful start for the continent and granting the continent, the leading Clan's name, Teikou.

 **Location : Kuroko Clan**

"...And that is the story as the legend goes..! What do you think ?"

An elderly lady closed the book in her wrinkled pale hands and put it in her lap. Her sky-blue locks tied in a low bun, her sky-blue orbs hidden behind in her closed-eyes smile, she was sitting cross legged on the corridor next to a wide green garden. The soft breeze of the wind playing with her stray locks.

"..Good.."

A small boy, about 4 in age held a little to no emotions in his face as he expressed his opinion on the story. He have a sky-blue crown in a short boy cut, a pair of dull sky-blue orbs with little to no emotions much like his almost monotone voice. His pale complexion paired with his small build for a boy make him look fragile. He was seated with his knees folded and closed and his hands in his knees.

"Ehh? That's it ? Hime think it was a really nice story Onii-chan, Obaa-chan!"

A little girl, Hime is her name, no older than 2 in age expressed her opinions while smiling and gently nudged the older male sitting next to her. While the male is seated nicely, her legs are sprawled apart, with her knees slightly folded to her side and her hands on the floor between her legs. She have a shoulder-length sky-blue locks with curly ends, her sky-blue fringe straight, slightly parting to her right side, a pair of sky-blue orbs shining with excitement. Her sky-blue locks swaying with the gentle spring breeze, slightly sweeping the pale, flawless complexion of her baby skin. Her build was even smaller than her brother, given she was almost 2 whole years younger than him.

"..Well Obaa-chan expected this reaction from the both of you. But still, show more emotions won't you Tetsuya-kun. Obaa-chan really wishes to see you smile or even grin with excitement like little Hime-chan here!"

The elderly woman pat and rub both the children's head, smiling while she did so.

"..."

The boy kept his silence,

"Reaalllyy Onii-chann, Hime wishes to see your smile too! Hime said that Onii-chan needs to smile at least once a day, right ? Right ?"

The little girl keeps on nudging the older male's arm while putting her best puppy expression.

"...Hime-chan.."

The older male sigh, before offering her a small smile, only a small tug on the ends of his lips, but she could clearly see it,and so did his grandmother.

"Now that's good Tetsuya-kun."

The elderly woman smiled again and caress the small boy's and the little girl's cheek.

"Mmm.. Hime loves Onii-chan's and Obaa-chan's smiles!"

The little girl exclaimed while smiling.

The three then laughs and giggles, or light chuckles in the young boy's case, before going to a walk through the garden.

 **Location : Kaijō Clan**

"..And that's it! The end! How is it, son ?"

A beautiful woman in her 20s smiled while closing the book and putting it to her side. Her complexion while not flawless white, shone healthily. She was looking at her son's reaction in her lap.

"..Ehhh?! That's it..?! Read me more stories Mom!"

The little boy around 5 in age, whined instead of answering his Mom's question, his golden yellow crown is in long boy cut, and his golden yellow orbs gazes at his mother's expressing his dissatisfaction on the ending story session. His complexion shone flawlessly, so pale and soft-looking like one's of girls.

"Ryo-chan.. Mom asks how is the story, you dolt..!"

A girl with shoulder-length curly brown locks and a pair of amber orbs exclaimed in an annoyed voice.

"Now, Nao-chan, what do Mom says about language ?"

The woman, sporting a waist-length brown locks turns to her daughter and crease her brows slightly.

"..Proper and Polite, a lady needs to watch her words.."

The girl, along with another girl in the room, slightly older than the other, answered in a lazy tone.

"Right, Now Ryo-kun, tell me, What do you think..?"

The woman turns her attention to her son once more, smiling while holding a questioning look.

"Err.. I suppose it's cool..?"

The little boy answered, albeit hesitantly.

"Why is it in question form ?"

The slightly older girl muttered lowly under her breath. Raising her right brow at the little boy.

"Well, it's Ryo-chan here.. I'm sure he enjoys Mom's lap and attention more than the actual story in question.."

The other girl whispers to her older sister, with her hand slightly covering her mouth.

"Really ? It's cool,isn't it, Ryo-chan ? It's the foundation of this continent after all!"

The woman exclaimed while rubbing his son's head and smiling, her other hand around his waist, hugging him close.

"Unn!"

The little boy grins, enjoying his Mom's gestures.

The girls sighs then smiles at the scenes, while the the other two enjoys their little scene of affections.

 **Location : Shuutoku Clan**

"..And so was the legend! Do you like Mom's story, Shin ,Mina?"

A raven-haired lady smiled gently while closing the book in her hands, and put it to her side. Her almost waist-length locks was swishing from the breezing wind coming through the open window. She gazes at the 2 children seated across her, still keeping her smile.

"It was satisfactory, Mother."

A young boy, looking about 5 years old in age, simply nodded along with his answer. He had a forest-green crown in a short-cut, along with his fringes framing his toddler's face. His forest-green orbs then gazes at his Mother's raven-blacks. His complexion while not pale, is also not tan, he was right in between, it was slightly leaning to the pale ends as he lacks sun's nourishment. He was sitting with his knees folded underneath and his hands clasped together with one hand above the other on his lap.

"Well, Mina thinks Shin-nii said it was just like any other folk tales you read to us, Mom."

A little girl looking around 2 to 3 years old, grins while glancing to her side where her brother was seated. Her raven locks styled in a shoulder-length, and a flower clip adoring her raven crown. Her fringes neatly frames her forehead, just above her forest-green orbs. She was sitting with her body leaning forward and her legs resting on the floor, apart and her pale baby hands forward, supporting her weight.

"I said it was fine, and that's that."

The young boy gave his little sister an annoyed look before facing back towards his Mother.

"Okay, it might sounds cliché like any other I had read to you both. But, this is our legend, simply put history. And thus important, especially for you Shin."

The lady emphasises on the last end, then offers her young son a small smile, her raven-black orbs gazing softly towards his forest-greens.

"Understood, Mother."

The young boy simply nodded and made no further comment. He stayed still, waiting for his Mother's next words.

"...You're so booooooringg, Shin-nii..! No wonder I prefer Kazu-nii better!"

The young girl whined before pouting, she glances towards her brother before shaking her small head, making her locks swaying along her movements.

"And I prefer it stays as it is. I am most definitely not, in anyway, associated with him, or even you for that matter."

The boy simply put on his annoyed look before sighing and turning his head to the side opposite of his little sister's.

"Hmphh..!"

The little girl puffed her cheeks adorably and then turns her head to the side opposite of her brother's.

"Children, let's take a walk, shall we? We've been sitting indoor for quite a while now, surely a little outing would help us freshen up."

The lady put her hands on her son's and daughter's outermost shoulder. Giving them a gentle smile while gazing at them fondly before looking towards the scenery outside the window. She started standing up from her sitting position, retracting her hands back in the process.

"...Yes, Mother"

The young boy stand up following his Mother's movements, he was looking straight towards his Mother, not sparing a glance to his little sister next to him.

"Mmmm.. But, don't Shin-nii needs extra protection, Mom? He is always getting into this and that after all!"

The little girl chirped then giggles, remembering all the time his brother got into unexpected accidents, all resulting in some kind of harm and ends up with him soaked or dirtied.

"..."

The young boy flinches a little, obviously recounting the times he actually got roughen up rather than freshen when he took a walk or simply step outside. He still stood and stayed in his initial standing position.

"...True, but today just might be the day out the rare few where no such things happen. We'll just take the chance. Come now, Shin, Mina."

The lady stood for a while, thinking and considering her daughter's words, before deciding to proceed with her initial plan. Taking chances that today might just be one of the rare few. She started walking towards the door and to the outer garden which is near the Shuutoku's Headquarter, but technically outside the Headquarter, with her children in tow.

"Okayy! Go, go!"

The little girl cheered before standing up and followed her Mom and brother along.

Unfortunately, that day was just like the any other day, where the young boy got into an accident of some sort, and he ended up soaked that day.

Fortunately, unlike the any other day, fate seems to finally pitied the young boy, and it became his turning point of being averagely lucky had he followed the instructions correctly.

 **Location : Tōō Clan**

"...And that's it! What do you think, Daiki, Satsu-chan ? Isn't it nice ?"

A tanned lady with raven locks closed the book in her hands, and toss it to her side. Her wavy raven locks tied in a low pony tail, her fringes almost touching her ash-gray orbs. She was sitting in cross legged position, her hands each resting on her knees.

"...Booringggg!"

A young boy about the age of 5, whines then yawns. His face show his disinterest towards the story. His midnight-blue orbs compliment his tanned complexion quite well despite them being half open as he tried to stay focused or he'd have them forcefully opened by the 'lady' across him. His midnight-blue crown is styled in short-cut, his fringes cut so short that it was not even half an inch below his forehead. He was sitting with his legs spread open, his body leaning backward with one hand on the ground behind his back, and the other hand trying to cover his yawns.

"It was sooo romantic! Is this where the princess marry her destined man ?"

A young girl around the boy's age lean forwards with sparkles in her peach-pink orbs. Her pale complexion look even paler when she sat next to the young boy. She was entranced, her lips forming a grin, her cheeks coloured pink and her shoulder-length peach-pink coloured locks fall to her side, following her movements. She was sitting with her legs sprawled apart, her knees folded to her side, and her two little hands leaning on the ground to support her leaning-forward body.

"Stop yawning, Daiki! Sheesh, what am I to do with you! This IS important, you hear me?! And, no, Satsu-chan, this is our legend, history, and even bedtime story, but it's most definitely not those Cinderella or Snow White kind of stories"

The tanned lady sighs before slightly hunching, as if to show her disappointment towards the children across of her, or at least to one of them, which is hers.

"Ehhh...?! Boo! No fun..! But, well it's educative..? And, thank you for reading it to us, Auntie."

The little girl whines lightly, pout a little, then it changes to one of smiles and gratitudes. She was now no longer leaning forward, but was still in the same seating position, only, her hands are now resting on each side of her lap instead of the ground.

"Tchh..! Fun is outdoor and sword! Stories are for nerds and geeks, definitely not for me!"

The young boy maintained and complained, still keeping his voice volume maintained as to not incur the wrath of the 'lady'. He did avert his eyes to his side, not wanting to see the 'lady's' reaction.

"Your welcome, Satsu-chan."

The tanned lady smiled to the little girl before her aura started to change in a complete different direction and to a different person.

"And, as for you. NO lunch."

The raven-haired lady directed her attention to the young boy beside the little girl, still keeping her same expressions, but having a 180 degrees different auras on her back. Which is most definitely not good, at least not for the young boy.

"Gehh! But today's Teriyaki Burger! I've waited for- err.. Was it two or three?"

The young boy whined, raising his voice volume while his body now leaning forwards instead of backwards. He started complaining but then forgot how long exactly had he gone without his now-denied meal.

"Anyway, it's days! Days without Teriyaki Burgers..! And that's about the only thing I could wait for!"

He continued complaining, moving his two hands to show and support his complains.

"Then have this legend burnt to your stupid head, I'll have you recite it WORD by WORD and NO lunch 'till you got it right..!"

The tanned lady opened her ash-gray orbs and glared daggers towards her stupid son as she would have called him. She made sure to emphasise the 'word by word' and 'no lunch' to show him she is dead serious.

"Gah..! And you say I'm stupid! How the heck do you expect me to do that?!"

The young boy gasped then retorted, labelled as an idiot growing up, constantly compared to the little girl next to him in terms of intelligence, he himself knew he wouldn't be able to cram those boring legend to his sorry excuse for a brain. He grumbles and scratches the back of his head furiously.

"Tee-hee~"

The little girl giggles at the scenes currently unfolding in front of her to see. This is no rare occurrence for her, in fact, it happens so often that she lost count, and she can count higher than most children her age, and also definitely higher than the young boy next to her. She tried to stifles her giggles by bringing both of her little hands to her lips. She tried, but not exactly successful.

"Ughh..! Shut up, Satsuki! Don't just laugh, help me here!"

The young boy grumbled while facing the little girl, he is annoyed with the fact that his 'friend' here is laughing, and made no attempt to slip him away from his 'incoming' punishment. He had both of his hands on each side of his head as he tried looking for help which he knew only she could give.

"Hhihi.. Dai-chan, you look so funny! But, okay!"

The little girl giggles a little more before stopping then turn her gaze towards the lady in front of her. She grins and mustered her biggest, most adorable, puppy eyes she knew the lady seated across of her is weak to, complete with sparkles.

"Auntie.. Dai-chan is a growing boy, he surely needs all those nutrients he could get! And I'll definitely have him remember the legend by heart, he just need to eat first. Or else he'll have no energy to memorise it."

The little girl speak slowly and convincingly, managing to states the fact of his needs, the guarantee to succeed, complete with the extra persuasion and the 'or else' reason.

"...Satsu-chan, I honestly can't say no to you.. Okay, have it your way then. Can you get him ready by next week?"

The tanned lady sighs, her body slightly hunched, before she lift her head towards the little girl to meet the said girl's gaze. Her ash-gray eyes soften at the little girl's gaze, it was clear, showing no lie but promise, and with every intention of completing her mission.

"Yes..! Of course! I'll even drilled it to his head if needed!"

The little girl smiled even brighter, her front teeth slightly showing, light pink dusted her cheeks, and she was about to squeal and jump in excitement.

"Geh...!"

The young boy grumbles but keeping it low, since he's currently safe from the punishment but only barely. He could get them back anytime had he showed uncooperative behaviour.

"..Do I hear something, Daiki?"

The tanned lady asked the midnight-blue crowned lad, her tone contained slight menace. Smile decorating her face, for now.

"No, mam!"

The young boy was quick to answer and gaze straight back to the 'lady' to show his utmost attention and respect. Straightening his back in the process.

"Okay, young man and lady. I'll have your words. Now go on and have your lunch..!"

The tanned lady smiles, gentle and kind this time. She slightly shoo her hands towards the children. Ushering them out of the room and to the dining room.

"Okayyy, Auntiee!"

The little girl grins before running off towards the door, standing up first then waves her goodbye. Her shoulder-length peach-pink coloured locks sway along with her movements.

"Y-yeahh, s-see you later, Mom!"

The young boy grins nervously before scurrying off at a light speed, straight towards the exit door and to the dining room. Leaving the tanned lady alone in the medium-sized room.

"...Sheesh..! That boy.."

The tanned lady sighs before smiling gently. Staring off to the empty space next to her.

 **Location : Yosen Clan**

"...And, end of story..! How is-"

The lightly tanned lady smiled while closing the book in her hands, and asked a question while putting the closed book to her side. But she stopped mid-sentence when she saw that the young boy she was reading the story to had his eyes fully closed, his head slumping forwards, his hands limping to his laps, as he sit in cross legged position.

"Atsushi.. Were you listening..?

The lady asked again while slightly nudging the young boy's head with her finger. Her stray brown locks swayed forwards as she lean towards the young boy sitting across of her, the rest of her locks was braided to her side and tied securely near the hair tips.

"Mmmm.. Is it lunch time..?"

The young boy around the age of 5, asked groggily, his eyes slowly starting to open, revealing a pair of violet-purple orbs. His head slightly rising upwards while his hand tried to rubbed the sleep off. His ear-length violet-purple hair slightly bounce upwards from his head movements.

"Honestly..! We are all grounded here because it was your time to listen! We have learned this before.. Gee.."

A young girl around the age of 8 looks annoyed at her little brother's napping habit. Her shoulder-length brown locks are tied in a low ponytail and her fringes cover her forehead, her violet-purple eyes flashes in annoyance.

"Shushh, Akane..! Atsushi.. When did you snooze off..? Did you even hear half of what I read?"

The lady silenced the young girl before looking tiredly at the young boy, her amber orbs rather deadpanned. She was still leaning forward and her hands rested on her laps.

"Mmm.. I don't remember.. But I still heard it in my dreams.. So wasn't it the same..?"

The young boy yawned in between his answers, his hand went up to cover his yawn. He was still hunched and while his sitting position is not a good one, you can see that he has a tall body stature, a long arms and legs, even if he had them folded.

"Hhaha..! That's so you, Atsushi! Anyway it's done right? Can we go play now, Mom?"

A young boy around the age of 10, laughs before asking in excitement. He was sure he can go now since they are practically done with the story.

"Gee, can't you wait just for a while? So impatient, Jirou..! Well, I really should have expected this when I decided to read it to you.."

The lady sighed at her children's antics before smiling gently, she rubbed the top of the young boy's head across of her softly.

"Mmmm.."

The young boy answered lazily, he might not look much like it, but he enjoyed the little gesture. Just then the sun shines on them, kissing his lightly tanned complexion and erasing his remaining sleep off him.

"Tee-hee, your hair is so fluffy..! Mommy loves it so much!"

The lady exclaimed, still rubbing the young boy's head. Her other hand now goes up in excitement. She was smiling and giggling at the unexpected softness.

"Aaa.. Nat-chin's hand is soft too.."

The young boy cooed softly, smiling slightly at the comment his Mother made. He had long decided to keep his hair rather lengthy so his Mother could pat him like this.

"Mommmmm..! Are we done here..?"

The young girl whined again since her Mother seems to ignore their existence even though she was the one who made her and Jirou stayed.

"Yeahhh..! Why is it only us staying when Toshi and Kenta is also free..!"

The boy bellowed and grumbled, he was definitely not happy with how thing is going.

"Well, I thought you two could have some reminder..! Those two are old enough and I'm sure they have learned more in their studies!"

The lady retracts her hand and giggles softly, while looking at her children's expressions, two annoyed and one with his usual bored expression.

"Are Nee-chin and Rou-chin hungry..? Why are you so grumpy.."

The youngest boy in the room asked lazily. He was looking at them with his half-lidded gaze.

"We are not you, Atsushi..!"

The older girl grumbled at her little brother's question. It was definitely not hunger that annoyed her, but the fact that she had to stay when she had planned to read over some recipes their Father had gotten her. Though she can't deny that she is starting to get hungry and not angry.

"..I'm hungry though.."

The older boy laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head while doing so. His other hand on his tummy.

"Hhehee.. Oh, well. Aren't you all starving? Let's go eat then..! Come here, Atsushi!"

The lady stand up from her sitting position, she offered her hand with a smile towards the young boy to help him stand up. Her other hand on her lap.

"Mmmmm..!"

The young boy answered while accepting the offered hand, and slowly standing.

"Finally...!"

The older girl and boy heaved a sigh of relief and follow after the leaving two.

The four then went off somewhere hand in hand, most probably to the dining room to get early lunch or some snacks.

 **Location : Rakuzan Clan**

"..And that ends our story, Now the legend are shared to little children like you are, Sei."

A beautiful yet fragile looking lady with maroon locks smiles at the small figure seated on her laps. Her hand on top of his head, and the other hand putting the book away.

"The makings of Teikou, I have read about it in Father's library, Mother."

The young boy, around the age of 5, turns his head to face his mother, his crimson-red orbs gazing at his mother's amber orbs.

"My Sei is so smart, isn't he? But, Mother still want to read it to you.."

The lady giggles before smiling, hoping that her son enjoyed her reading even though he knows of it already.

"I know, Mother. I enjoyed it throughly."

The young boy answered without hesitation. His voice clear and sharp, yet it was soft and filled with love.

"Mm.. Mother loves Sei a lot, reading to you while having you in my lap had always been Mother's wish."

The lady smiled while softly rubbing the crimson-red crown of the young boy.

"..I love you as well, Mother."

The young boy answered while smiling slightly, his small smile seems to light his already pale complexion even more. He looked like a little angel in his Mother's lap.

"Awww.. Sei is so adorable..! So cutee!"

The lady cooed while pinching the young boy's cheeks. She was giggling and smiling.

"Mwo-ter.."

The young boy tried to call his Mother though the word come out rather in shambles due to her pinching.

"Awwww...!"

The lady cooed even more after hearing her son's failed attempt to pronounce the word.

"..."

The young boy wisely decided to keep silent instead, and let her have her way with him. He instead decided to lean to his mother's chest, his small stature fit in perfectly in her arms.

"Hhehee...Your cheek is so soft and squishy~"

The lady was now rubbing and poking his cheek instead. Playing with her son had always been fun and fulfilling.

The mother-son combi continued playing with each other, or rather the son let his mother play with him. The cheek-to-cheek rubbing, the tickling and the likes.

By the end of the day the boy was rather tired since his mother wouldn't stop. But he was also happy that he started smiling when he remembered the morning occurrence throughout the day, startling and scaring the people around him since it was a smile so rare.


	2. Chapter I - Forgotten Promises

**Chapter I - Forgotten Promises**

 _"I'll no longer be a crybaby then, Promised!"_

 _"The sound would be better then, this I promised you."_

 _"Next time I'll give you one that I made, and it'd be the best you'd ever seen! Promised!"_

 _"Promised me, we'll meet again after graduation!"_

 _"That cherry blossom shaped candies, bring it over sometime, Promised..."_

 _"I see no point, but might as well do. I'll have it solved by our next meeting, I promised."_

—

The birds are flying without being restricted to gravity. They soar high through the skies, the wind, and the clouds.

The sky is a vast blue with no end in sight. The white streaks of clouds adding shapes and colour to the boring, monotone colour of the sky.

The land is decorated by most colours, ranging from the natural brown and green to artificial gray and more. The pink-whitish flowers decorates most of the brown trees in the garden. It was spring.

Next to the garden is a Japanese-styled mansion, with open wooden-floored halls and tatami mat rooms, sliding doors and wooden windows.

On the halls facing the garden, a teenage figure could be seen. It was not known the gender of the figure, but the rather long locks for a boy was tied in high ponytail. It was golden-amber in colour, which shone even lighter when the sun shares its light.

The figure had a rather small almost feminine stature, tiny limbs and almost unhealthy pale complexion. The combinations of the mentioned make the figure looked rather fragile and sickly.

The gentle spring breeze blew over the fringes, swaying it gently. The sky-blue orbs of the figure gazes outside, to the garden and the falling cherry blossom petals. The figure slowly stretched its hand forwards, trying to catch the scattered flying petals.

One petal managed to make its way to the outstretched hand and opened palm. The figure looked longingly at the petal on hand before closing the palm gently.

"Ah.. It was the season for sakura.."

The figure noted, the outstretched hand now fell to the side. The gaze now shifts upwards to the clear blue sky.

When the figure was still gazing upwards, footsteps could be heard approaching. Quite a loud, heavy footsteps if you could differentiate between each.

"Ahh! I knew it!"

The approaching figure turn the corner before shouting in such a loud voice that the peaceful spring atmosphere moments ago just vanished to thin airs.

"...What is it now..?"

The figure sighs before turning to face the intruding newcomer. Sky-blue orbs meeting blood-red orbs as they locked gazes.

"Why you! It was you who forget and I was the one who got yelled at!"

The bigger, looming figure bellowed when the other person regarded him as an annoyance despite his spent effort on finding the said person.

"..Yes, now what is it ?"

The smaller figure had the eyes closed when the bigger figure bellowed loudly, and only had them opened when speaking.

"..It's time.. Anyway, hurry it up, will you ?! It's never you and always me who got the bitter end!"

The bigger figure grumbles and answered in a lower volume now. Before it goes up another notch when he recounts the time he got the punishment even though it was not his to have. At least he believed it was not supposedly his.

"Yes, yes.. Let's go then."

The smaller figure answered in a bored manner, before whisking away and walk towards the direction the red-head figure came from.

As the smaller figure walk to the said direction, the red-head waited in his place. They crossed path, and it was made even clear had there been witnesses, the difference in statures is as clear as day. Not only the statures, their whole appearances contrasted one another.

The smaller figure was wearing a sky-blue kosode with a dark-blue obi paired with pale-blue divided hakama and a light-blue haori over it. A white baby breath flower is printed over the left side of the chest on the haori.

The red-head was wearing a dull-red kosode with a black obi paired with black divided hakama and a darker red haori over it. A white cherry blossom flower is printed over the left side of the chest on the haori.

The colours clashed when they crossed, but if you look deeper, you might be able to see how the blues supported the reds and black, making it stood out despite its dull colours. And on the other hand, the initial cold-looking blues looks brighter and alive when next to the reds and black.

The two walk in silence, with a few grumbles from the red-head now and then. The smaller figure knew that the red-head was thinking of the incoming punishment had they arrived late. That thought brought a snicker to the silence, which went unnoticed by the distressed red-head.

The walk continues before reaching to a stop in front of wide sliding doors. They both took a deep breath before the smaller figure slide the doors, one to each side.

Inside was a mass of people about 11 in total. They were seated with 1 man in the middle, farther end part of the room, and 1 person on each side, sitting slightly farther in, they were facing the now-opened sliding doors direction.

The rest of them were seated in two lines with both facing the other on each side of the walls. There are two empty seats left, one on the farthest in part of the two newcomer's left hand side line, and the other one just before the the first empty seat.

"Ahh, there you are, go on, take your seat."

The older man, sitting in the middle seat, with most apparent authority told the two late figures in a rather lazy tone. He definitely did not reprimand them, nor condemn them for their tardiness. He was just that kind of man.

The two bowed slightly before heading off to their own seats, which is side-by-side.

"I am sorry for being late, Kagami was fetching me when I was gazing at the garden. I am the only one late."

The smaller figure bowed slightly and answered even when not asked as it was what expected when you came late and intrude on the progressing discussions.

"It's fine, it's fine, we were just having a light chat while waiting for you both."

The older man waved his fan in his right hand while assuring it really is fine. He really is not one for formalities anyway, but this kind of situation calls for one and he can't really change that.

"Kagami, I told you to get Hiro no less than 5 minutes, and do tell me, how long does it takes you ?"

A young girl with amber-brown hair in a short cut resembling that of boy's and definitely not one of girl's in this era, asked the red-head, now identified as Kagami, with a soft smile yet a hint of menace in her tone.

The poor boy flinched from the menace-evident tone directed to him.

"Err... 8-9 minutes or so..?"

He answered with uncertainty lacing his voice, the loud booming voice moments ago seems to disappears with the wind.

The scene certainly brought amusement to all present in the room, some held their laughs, some snickers, while a few just smirks. Even the most expressionless people were showing some kind of amusement in their expression.

"I was at fault, please do spare Kagami this time, Aida-san."

The smaller figure, now identified as Hiro, spoke and thus ending the amusing moment.

"*sigh* Well, if you say so."

The girl, he referred as Aida, sighs before resting the case. Though she might have brought it back later after this discussion ends.

"Okay, now that ends. Let's start the discussion then."

The older man started the meeting, his expression is now that of seriousness and not a hint of playfulness present.

The moment he said that sentence, all the attendants gave him their utmost attentions and had their serious looks on. Even the nervous-looking Kagami just moments ago.

"As stated in the message the 11th Kuroko no Hime left us, a practice battle will be held on May, a year after the message's discovery, which is 3 months away now. I believed we have all been preparing for the upcoming battle."

The older man started slowly, stating what was known on his opening as he gets to the main point.

"It is to our knowledge that the Kaijō and the other clans have received similar messages, the 11th Kuroko no Hime did say in her message that the other Heads would also be missing."

He states the points which are connected to the main discussions before continuing.

"However, that is the end of our knowledge, as we did not know what the other clans knew of us, and the exact time and place of this practice battle with Kaijō. What we know for certain is that the actual battles started on the 7th of November and that this practice battle is sometime around May."

He relayed the informations while looking at some of his attendants. He then gave them the answers they had been waiting for since the message's discovery.

"We have sent a messenger to Kaijō for confirmation 2 weeks ago. The Kaijō relayed us their answers."

He told them the new information and could feel the expectant stares his attendants were giving him.

"It will be held in Kaijō's arena. On the 10th of May. We are leaving on the 3rd. That's it. End of discussion. Dismissed."

The older man emphasise each important information as he knew a few that were most likely to forget half of it. He ended the discussion with a snap of his fan.

The end of discussion releases the tense atmosphere and it was immediately replaced with a warm, kind and friendly one. The attendants are now standing up one by one, offering smiles and grins and small chatters filled the room as they started leaving.

"Ahh, Seirins, and the Kurokos, I'll be waiting in the practice hall, get there by 10 minutes or you-know-what. Ja!"

Aida called on to the leaving males, and left before even seeing their reactions. She was kind of skipping, and that big movements disturb the tight space of the kimono she was wearing. Though she doesn't seem to care, unless perhaps she had fallen face first.

The boys groans before starting to walk slowly to the direction the girl was skipping to earlier. They shared the tired and miserable expressions, except for the few most expressionless people within the group.

"Riko is such a slave-driver.."

A rather tall but still of average build for a man complained lowly. One of his hand scratching his head, and the other on his side. His jet-black crown is in a short-cut and his fringe is almost non-existent given how short they are. His ash-gray orbs covered with spectacles showing slight irritation for the skipping girl.

"Ughh.. Tell me about it.."

This time, a smaller male with similar build answered. What stood out most was his cat-like face. His dark-brown crown styled in a medium short-cut, and his fringes springing to both sides in uneven cuts. His also dark-brown orbs were half-lidded as to show his tiredness.

"Slave-driver was driving the car as a slave."

The unexpected, most annoying comeback was given by the sleek looking male. His sleek jet-black crown were let grown to a long-cut, his long uneven fringes almost touching his pale-gray orbs.

"Ohh! Good one, Izuki!"

A rather unusual reaction was coming from a male of a tall and stature with a big but not bulky build. His hazel-brown crown styled in a medium short-cut, and his fringes slightly long but not long enough to reach his hazel-brown orbs. He was grinning, much to the spectacled male's annoyance.

"Haha, this never gets old, huh, Mitobe ?"

Walking in almost the farthest back of the group, was a man of a stature and build similar to the spectacled male. His black spiky crown is in a short-cut, and like the spectacled male, his fringe is almost non-existent. His eyes were perpetually closed, but it is most likely to be black in colour. He was smiling with one lip's end higher than the other, showing his amusement on the unfolding scenes.

"..."

Next to the perpetually closed eyes male is a man with a tall stature and a lanky build. His answer was only a nod of the head, as he never speaks and was one of the less expressionless compared to the other expressionless companions. His raven-black crown is styled in a rather long uneven cut, it has spiky ends, and few strands of his fringes covered his pale-gray orbs. His only seen expression is his small tug at the each of ends of the lips.

The males in front was bickering over little things and the slightly backwards males were just watching with amusement.

The other 3 at the farthest back in the group however, was in their own world.

"Where were you just now ?"

The first one to initiated the conversation is a male with a rather small stature and average build. He was wearing the same garments like the golden-amber haired male, only with small adjustments. His dull sky-blue coloured crown in a medium short-cut and his fringes so long that it could covered his dull sky-blue orbs if he combed them over. He was staring worriedly to the smaller figure.

"I was just enjoying the garden, it is spring after all."

The smaller figure answered without hesitation or even a slight pause. It was always nice to have someone worries over you.

"Hah! He was definitely planning to spent the rest of his lives there by the looks of his face!"

Kagami, or the red-head retorted, still not happy with the fact that he almost got punished because of the smaller male. In fact, the punishment was just delayed, not cancelled, meaning he will still got punished because of this person.

"You are exaggerating, and since when were you an expert at observation ? Last time I checked, you can't even tell apart the usual Hyuga-senpai and the clutch-time Hyuga-senpai."

Hiro, the smaller male with golden-amber locks tied in high ponytail raised her golden-amber eyebrows while staring to the red-head directions.

The red-head twitched when he remembered that day when he mistook his clutch-time captain for the usual one. He ended up lectured 2 hours straight about kouhai and senpai, this and that, since the captain was in bad mood somehow.

"It was not my fault! He looked the same from the back!"

The red-head tried to argue though he should have learned by now that winning an argument from the smaller male duo is next to impossible. But what do you expect ? He is Bakagami after all, even monkey might have better chance than he did.

"Kagami-kun, of course he did look the same. He was not capable of transformation. He is human after all. What we meant is that the aura, or rather the atmosphere around the captain changed when he did. That was why we all steered clear that day."

Replying to his idiot of partner while still trying to be polite and avoiding pushing the wrong buttons, the sky-blue haired just stared back with his emotionless gaze.

"I second him. We all do, actually. You are the only exception, makes me wonder if that head really had a brain or you were just lacking in brain cells. Which if you do, you must be lacking by at least half people would normally have."

Agreeing with the sky-blue haired male, while not being so subtle with his insults towards the red-head, he was honestly really considering the possibilities of such happenings.

"You should be more subtle, Hiro-kun. Kagami-kun is a short-tempered idiot after all."

Chiding the smallest male within the group, he forgot to watch his words since the male in question was not the one he was talking to.

"Why you! Kuroko, Hiro...!"

The red-head is now burning with anger, his blood-red orbs glow brighter as if to show his lighted anger. His hands were squirming and ready to take revenge.

"Ahh, we are here."

At that exact moment the group had arrived at the practice hall. It was the biggest yet the most discreet place after the discussion hall, but was the only place of complete freedoms.

"Grr-gahh! You're lucky, Kuroko, Hiro, next time I'll surely-"

The moment he heard the sentence stating their arrival, he deflated since that would mean his delayed revenge on the most annoying brats.

"Surely what ? Ba-ka-ga-mi."

A sing-song tone of a girl whose voice was so familiar to all the males in the group were heard even before Kagami managed to finish his threat.

"N-nothing, mam!"

Kagami immediately changed from that one of anger to one of fear and fright. He was definitely trembling from the pressures the girl was exerting, but he straighten up and gazed straight ahead, his expression immediately changed, his lips almost forming a triangle since he tugged them so high.

"Good, I thought so. I haven't even gave you your punishment yet. Oh, well, let's start now, get changed! Be back here by 5 minutes~"

She nod before remembering the late punishment, making the red-head shivered at the mention of punishment, namely his. She then shooed them off so they could go changed, but she make sure that she caught Hiro's arm.

"Yeahhhhhh..."

The males chorused before heading off to the smaller room at the back. Leaving only the girl and the caught male.

"What is it, Riko-chan ?"

The caught male asked the girl in slight confusion. He faces her with his neutral expression, not emotionless, just plain neutral.

"Hahh ?! Are you honestly asking why ?"

She was bewildered, sure this was not the first time this happened, and they also had to be extra sure that no one, and yes, no one to know of it. Not one outside their group's circle anyway. But still..!

"...?"

This time it was his turn to be bewildered, since he was definitely not expecting this when she told them to go get changed.

"Do I have to spell it out for you ?!"

Aida Riko shrieks before shaking her head furiously. She inhaled sharply before glaring daggers towards the golden-amber haired male.

"Y-O-U A-R-E ..."

She started and took another breath, before shouting loudly, but since the practice hall was sound-proof, and not even a bomb explosion could be heard, the loud booming voice just resonated within the room.

"A... G-I-R-L, a GIRL, a GIRL..!"

She screamed in frustrations, she even make sure to spelled it out loud and clear, not only once but thrice. This she was sure 'he' could understand.

"..."

Silence fills the room, the loud booming voice moments ago still resonates in the room. The changing boys were likely to be experiencing some sorts of after effect from the ear-shattering screech, and thus couldn't really make any noise.

"..Ahh, Ohhh, Right.."

The 'girl' could only mouthed 'Ahh' then 'Ohhh' before answering the unasked question.

"Don't tell me, just because you started living as a boy, you had forgotten you are a girl ?!"

Riko was now fuming at her... What ? Forgetfulness ? Is the word forgetfulness even extends to forgetting one's own gender. It was more of amnesia in her opinion, even though she was sure even they could still tell their own genders. Then what could it be ? Alzheimer ? She wasn't even twenty! Surely the symptoms wouldn't start this early!

While Riko was musing on the suitable word, the now proclaimed girl could only stare blankly to the wooden floor below.

'Ahh.. Right, it was then that things changed.. I had nearly forgotten.. Or perhaps I just don't want to remember..'

The girl mused, still having her gaze glued to the floor.

'I could remember now.. It was then..'

She was then starting to reminisces, about the past, about how things came to be.


	3. Chapter II - The Past That Never Wishes

**Chapter II - The Past That Never Wishes Be**

 **The Sanctuary of Teikou**

 _1 Year ago_

It was the usual day in the Teikou Sanctuary. Or that it was wished that it was the usual day. Things just haven't been the same after Murasakibara Atsushi's and Akashi Seijūrō's sparring practice.

Akashi Seijūrō changed, the rest followed suit.

Aomine Daiki grew arrogant and lost interest in his most favourite sport.

Kise Ryōta lost his sparks and only knows winning as the result.

Midorima Shintarō grew distant and believed only in himself.

Murasakibara Atsushi got bored and even claimed to hate the sport.

Akashi Seijūrō was no longer the same man, he turned cold and commanding.

Momoi Satsuki was probably the least changed. She was still her, but had you been at least half of the observer Kuroko Tetsuya is, you could pick up her glooms and despairs.

Truly, the days had changed.

—

The boring blue sky, the same blue, the same sky and only the varying shape and streaks of the white cloud that differentiates today's and yesterday's sky.

'Could the sky never changed ? Then could it only watch as the rest changed ? Or could it embraced the changes ?"

These days the youngest Kuroko had been asking the same questions over and over while gazing up towards the sky. The answers never appeared though, no matter how hard she stared, the sky just won't give answers.

"Hime."

A calling sound was heard, it belonged to an elderly lady from the Kuroko's Household.

"Yes, Grandma ? What is it ?"

The girl turned and gave her grandmother her attention.

"You do know that the Guardians Graduation is a month from now ?"

The elderly lady stands next to the girl, gazing to the shorter girl's sky-blue orbs.

"Yes. Onii-chan and the rest of the Guardians will finaly be official."

The girl nodded, her waist-length sky-blue locks swayed with the chilling wind. It was winter in December. And the Graduation would be on the 1st of February, a day after her older brother's 15th Birthday.

"About that.. They might not graduate, at least aside from Tetsuya that is."

She stared straight into the younger girl's orbs, sky-blue meeting sky-blue.

"...Why...?"

The girl was bewildered for sure, she expected something, but she hadn't expected this. After all, she knew what had happened and how it might lead to another.

"It won't be long now.. But I must ask you of this, Hime."

The older Kuroko muttered before putting her wrinkled hands on the younger Kuroko's cheeks, cupping them as she did so. She smiled before continuing.

"When the time comes, you will understand. I can't tell you anything now. But you can always believe in me as I will always believes in you and Tetsuya."

The lady smiled before hugging the smaller girl. She returned the gestures though slightly confused.

"You asked me why you can't cut your hair, didn't you ?"

The lady asked with the smaller girl still in her arms. She could feel the smaller girl nodded.

"You also asked me why are some of my hairs white."

The girl nodded again.

"The golden-amber dye, you asked for its purpose."

Again, the girl nodded.

"You truly had lots of questions I haven't answered. There are lots that I could have taught you."

The lady tightened the hug. The statements, the hug, her grandmother's behaviours. The young girl could tell that something is wrong. Very wrong.

"Grandma ? Is it that bad ?"

The girl, still within her grandmother's arms, asked.

"Mmm.. It will be fine, all will pass."

She assured her granddaughter rubbing her back with one hand and the other rubbing the top of her head. They stayed like that for a while.

—

"Revolt..."

An old woman's voice could be heard. It was dark and the voice along with the small flickers of light coming from the small lamp was the only signs of life.

"Yes.. It could be suppressed, but.."

A voice, seemingly belonged to an attractive man in his thirties answered hesitantly.

"The damages would be far too great. A risk we cannot take."

This time the voice is laced with authority. Like before, it seems to belonged to a man in his thirties.

"To add to this, the current Guardians lost their initial sights. The pressures and victories finally got into their head."

Another voice belonging to a man in his thirties spoke, his voice deep and hints of disappointment could be heard.

"Aaaaa, and I had remind that idiot son of mine too..!"

A deep, husky voice of a man in his thirties spoke. He sighed for the n-th times just for today.

"Well, Mine never really was interested, but this I did not expect."

An agreement was heard, another voice belonging to a man in his thirties spoke, his voice kind of light.

"The only method left, to solve this problems altogether.. I am afraid this is the only choice."

The woman's voice spoke again after remaining silent after her first word since the start of discussion.

"Agreed, this had the highest chance of success."

The commanding and authoritative aura was heard once again.

"I believe so."

The deep voice agreed.

"Can't be helped.."

The deep and husky voice agreed.

"Well.. Yes.."

The attractive voice agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Yes.."

The light voice answered simply, agreed.

"It will commence on the same day. Get yourselves ready. Lucks on your side."

The woman's voice concluded the discussion.

And with that the light from the small lamp flickered before dying completely.

—

 _ **"The Peace Treaty was broken ?!"**_

 _ **"Rakuzan raided the Shoei district!"**_

 _ **"Yosen crushed the Kamakura's navy ships!"**_

 _ **"Tōō broke into Meiko's food storage!"**_

 _ **"Shuutoku trashed the Onita borders!"**_

 _ **"Kaijō destroyed the Fukuda Sogo's walls!"**_

Screams and shouts of despairs could be heard all around the continent. Chaos returns and people feared for the worst. Criminals were let loose and troubles arised.

—

"This-!"

Kuroko Hime was shocked, the things she have predicted had come true in their worst form.

"...!"

Kuroko Tetsuya can't believe his eyes, he was one of the best observer and his eyesight was one of the best there is. To doubt his eyes is something he had never thought of until today.

"G-grandma.. Is this why you sent us home..?"

Hime questioned no one, she knew none would answered, she was devastated. A feeling she hadn't felt for a long time now.

"..."

Tetsuya is speechless, he was starting to slowly collected his thoughts. And that was when he realised that all Guardians, along with Momoi Satsuki and Kuroko Hime were sent home just weeks before their graduation with a vacation back home as the reason. This means that the Heads and their Grandma knew of this, that's why they sent us home. But why ?

"..She told me to believe her.. Grandma said so.."

The younger girls cried, her cheeks turned red and tear-streaks on her face.

"Hime-chan.. It'll be fine.. It'll be fine.."

Tetsuya soothes his little sister by hugging her and rubs the top of her head.

They are about to arrive at the Kuroko's Mansion. Though the journey felt so long, like it's been days.

The other Guardians and one Momoi Satsuki were feeling the same, the long journey home, the anxiety.

—

"...This is from Grandma..?"

A young girl was staring at the letter resting on the table. She can't believe that her Grandma who had been missing since the first day of the revolt had left a letter. It has been 3 days since the revolt started.

"Let's open it, it must be important, Hime-chan."

The older boy approached the table and opened the letter. Inside was 4 more letters, one was addressed to the Kuroko Household, one to Kuroko Tetsuya, one for Kuroko Hime, and another for one addressed to... Seirins ?

After opening the letter addressed to the Kuroko Household, the two, now with the most authority within the Kuroko Clan, called on a meeting with all available Kurokos.

"I am here to tell you that a letter from my Grandmother was found. My brother and I have confirmed thaf it was indeed from our Grandmother."

She started slow and sure, looking at each one's face before continuing.

"This letter was addressed to the Kuroko Household."

She took out an opened letter and showed it to all attendants.

"My brother will read it out to you all. It is of importance and I expect your full cooperations."

The girl said or rather ordered all attendants to be quiet as her brother read it off.

The boy bowed slightly before taking the letter from his sister's hand. He coughed into his hand before starting off.

 _"To Kuroko Household, had you seen this letter, it would mean I am no longer in your presence. Worry not as it is most likely that I am still living._

 _What is of most importance is that the current battles taking place._

 _The Kuroko Clan is most likely staying still by this time._

 _I should tell you that the 5 Clans wishes to gain complete control over the continent. They have vowed to never touches the Kuroko Clan's areas._

 _But this is not what I wish for._

 _Peace is for all, and knowing the continent is in a disarray, I could not accept the fact that we are the only ones free from it all._

 _Even so, I knew we could not stands against them. That was why I invited a Clan from the neighbouring island, they had only formed 2 years ago, and had been looking for a place to settle ever since._

 _Though they are young and inexperienced, they have powerful warriors and swordmasters. Not only that, they are such a nice youngsters with passions to support them._

 _I have left you another letter to give to them when they came. I believed it would be about 5 days since you all received this letter._

 _I believe with their help, we could stand a chance against the 5 Clans. Not against all at once, but one at a time._

 _I have negotiated with the Heads of the 5 Clan, they have agreed on this conditions :"_

 **Location : Kaijō Clan**

 _"First, To prove that the Kurokos are worthy, a practice battle between the Kaijō Clan and Kuroko Clan would be held._

 _With winning the only ticket for the Kurokos to enter the war between the 5 Clans"_

"Ehh.. You're kidding! I can meet Kurokocchi!"

Despite the initial surprise after discovering the letters, a tuft of golden-yellow could be seen shaking from excitement. His golden-yellow orbs sparkled while thinking of seeing his self-proclaimed best friend.

"You idiot! Can't you be serious for once ?!"

A shorter male with raven-black crown in a short cut smacked the golden-yellow tuft. His steel-gray orbs reflects annoyance and irritation, obviously directed to the blondie.

"Ouch! It hurts, Kasamatsu-senpai..!"

Being hit by the shorter male had been such a normal occurence since he arrived at the Kaijō's Estate, doesn't mean he's used to it though. He'a definitely not masochistic.

 **Location : Shuutoku Clan**

 _"Had the Kurokos proven worthy, the battles, which are only extended to the 5 Clans, the Kurokos and their agreed partners, would be held in listed order._

 _Kuroko Clan vs Shuutoku Clan_

 _Winner vs Tōō Clan_

 _Winner vs Yosen Clan_

 _Winner vs Kaijō Clan_

 _Winner vs Rakuzan_

 _And had the Kurokos not proven worthy, the first match would be between the Shuutoku and the Tōō Clan and it would continue as listed."_

"The Kurokos in for the war ? Ridiculous."

Bewilderment can be detected from his tone, his forest-green orbs showing hints of disappoinment.

"Maa, maa.. Isn't it fine if they're weak ? It'd be easier then..!"

Another voice belonging to a teenage male can be heard, he was standing behind the taller male. His dark-gray orbs showing his amusement.

"Just shut up, Takao."

The usual answer was given by the widely-proclaimed tsundere. He was doing his usual habit of tapping his spectacles as he said it.

 **Location : Tōō Clan**

 _"Second, the winning Clan would gain total control over the continent._

 _Also, there will be a resting period between every battle intended for recovery purposes"_

"Hehhh... Well, whatever.."

A tanned male with muscular build sneered at the notice. He wasn't expecting much, his midnight-blue orbs showing his boredom and disinterest.

"Aomine-kun, this is important you know! We will be facing Tetsu-kun and Akashi-kun, the rest too!"

Behind, a smaller feminine figure bellowed at her childhood friend lazy manners. Her peach-pink orbs flashing her impatience.

"Yeahh..yeahh... It doesn't matter what or even who.. The only one who can beat me is me.."

The tanned male answered, his midnight-blue orbs grew a shade darker as he speak, a tint of loneliness flashed for a second before it returns to it normal midnight-blue colour.

 **Location : Yosen Clan**

 _"Third, the champion will have the leading seat on the continent, and will be the new leader until next battles champion_

 _Complete obedience will be expected from the lesser champions."_

"*Munch*, this is *Munch* boring.. *Munch* *Munch* But *Munch* Aka-chin will do it, *Munch* so can't be helped *Munch* *Munch*"

A giant, his violet-purple crown can't be seen. His violet-purple orbs were half-lidded like usual.

"Well, it will be fun, Atsushi."

A sleek looking male with a rather average build and sleek raven-black crown smiled slightly. His ash-gray orbs were hidden as he smiled.

"Mmmm..."

The giant answered lazily, he didn't really bothered saying anything else. His participation is fixed after all.

 **Location : Rakuzan Clan**

 _"Fourth and last, the battles are to commence on the 7th of November next year, with the practice battle between Kaijō Clan and Kuroko Clan held on May, a year from now."_

"Hmmm.."

A rather small figure is hunched, in front of him was a shogi board, his crimson-red and golden-yellow orbs were trained on the board, despite the absence of opponent.

"Sei-chan..?"

A tall, lanky figure stood about half-a-room away from the heterochromatic male, looking rather unsure and hesitant. His apple-green orbs shows he is nervous.

"Hmmmm, just leave. I will have a plan ready."

The crimson-red tuft stayed in his position, he didn't even bother turning to face the other speaker. He might not have expected this, but it was not the first when it concerns his father. It is a challenge accepted.

—

 **Location : Kuroko Clan**

 _"It is to my knowledge that the other clans have received similar messages. And that their Heads, like I do, is missing._

 _This will be the end of my letter,_

 _I sincerely wish you all the best of luck, I apologise for not being here with you all. I deeply regret my absence._

 _I shall return sometime after the victory is decided._

 _My beloved family, please be healthy._

 _I will always think of you._

 _The position of the Head, I appoint Kuroko Hime, the 12th Kuroko no Hime, and his brother Kuroko Tetsuya, as the second in command._

 _They both will be the bridge of the Kuroko Clan and the Seirin Clan._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The 11th Kuroko no Hime,_

 _Kuroko Hana"_

"This is the end of the letter, as mentioned, the next Head will be Kuroko Hime, and the second in command will be me, Kuroko Tetsuya."

The sky-blue haired male finally looked up from the letter he was reading. His sky-blue orbs gazes around the attendants, looking for any hint of objection. He was relieved when he found none.

"That will be the end of today's discussion. I will have the preparation to welcome the Seirin Clan done sometime soon. Dismissed."

The newly-appointed Head of the Kuroko Clan speak with a newfound authority, but not exactly constricting.

—

"Onii-chan, I think we should read my letter together, Grandma always told me to have you by my side whenever possible."

The sky-blue haired girl asked her brother when they have settled in her room.

"Sure. Open it then."

The addressed male replied with his trademark monotone voice and expressionless expression.

"Mmm."

The girl nodded while answering. Her tiny hands now trying to rip open the sealed letter.

"Here."

After having it opened, she placed the letter on her small table, she sit next to her brother so they could read together.

 _"Dear my granddaughter Hime, and my grandson Tetsuya who I am sure is reading this letter with you._

 _You must have ended the discussion by the time you read this. I hope it went well, I believe it did._

 _In this letter of mine, I must deliver a news you might not like. I have been looking for alternatives, but so far, this is the best I have gotten._

 _Grandma will say sorry in advance, no matter how things are, Grandma should never let you all suffered._

 _But sacrifices are needed this time._

 _Kuroko Hime, the 12th Kuroko no Hime with the childhood name of Sakura, I, Kuroko Hana, the 11th Kuroko no Hime, hereby ordered you to conceal yourself, fight under the guise of a young man of Seirin Clan, and proclaimed deceased."_

The sky-blue haireds widened their orbs when they have reached the orders part. They were not expecting their Grandmother to take things this far. Is the condition worser than they had initially expected ?

 _"You might be wondering on why is this necessary. My answer is that to prove your worth, Hime._

 _You might have realised some have expressed their dissatisfactions on the Teikou Sanctuary and the Guardians system._

 _They demand that the throne be decided based on individual's capabilities and not on one's heritage._

 _You must realised I am talking about the Kuroko no Himes._

 _It has been long decided that only the Kuroko no Hime could succeed the throne._

 _While it might sounds unfair, by this system, we can ensure that the heir to the throne can learn as much as they could before their enthronement_

 _And the Kuroko no Himes were born different, I am sure you have realised this by now._

 _To continue on, to prove yourself you first need to concealed your identity as the 12th Kuroko no Hime._

 _Your 'death' is another protection to ensure that no assassination will take place._

 _Do you remember the day I told you about the golden-amber dye ?_

 _That secret arts will be your first step on your journey._

 _I placed it in our favourite place, let the stars be your guide, follow on your path and you shall find it on the end of the road._

 _To complete your disguise, I believe you should cut your hair. It was not something I wish for, but it was necessary for your concealment._

 _I will explain your situation to the Seirin Clan in my letter. I ask them to keep the matters around your 'death' in secret._

 _I will also ask a favour to have you trained in their sword arts as the style you are using now will not be able to stand on even ground given the situation._

 _It will also exposed your identity, which is why you must create a style unique to you._

 _It will not be an easy feat to accomplish, but Grandma believe in your potential, Hime._

 _Hime, Tetsuya, be safe._

 _I will always be thinking of you both._

 _Your Grandma,_

 _Kuroko Hana"_

"..."

Silence filled the room, the only two presences are at lost. The letter explained a lot, the instructions were made clear and all have been prepared.

Yet, lots of question still linger in their mind. Confusion is probably the most dominant feeling out of the mix of their current emotions.

"...So I am to find the dye, cut my hair and have it dyed..?"

She repeated the instructions on the letter, feeling uncertain and hesitant, since never, had their grandma let her cut her hair even one millimeter, and now she was to cut inches of them.

"...I think so.. Why don't you go find the dye ? I will be waiting here."

The male answered while gazing back into his sister's sky-blue orbs. He can't help but put his hand over her head and pat her for a while.

"Mmm.. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

The girl assures her brother with a smile, her brother retract his hand and she took it as the cue to leave.

"See you later, Onii-chan."

Sky-blue locks waft through, gently swaying with her movements.

Moments after the girl left, the remaining presence took out something from his haori. It was the letter his grandmother had addressed to him.

'I think Grandma want me to read this myself.. With how things are, I believe there are things only I need to know and as secrets to Hime-chan..'

The male mulled his thoughts before deciding to rip open his letter. He read them starting from the top, the greetings, the starting point, to the main paragraphs and the closings.

As he read over them, he could feel his eyes widened to such fraction he never thought he could do.

Sadness, anger, confusion, helplessness, all kinds of negative emotions are swirling in his being.

"...W-what.. H-how could it..!"

The boy is struggling to find his voice, his emotions are in chaos. All kind of thoughts are swirling in his head.

—

"Ahh, found it..!"

A sky-blue jar covered with thick layer of fabrics and tied with a black rope is just at the end of the road.

The sky-blue haired girl approaches the jar and tried to lift it, it fits perfectly in her arms, not too big and not too small.

"Now, back to Onii-chan.."

After lifting and cradling the jar, she started to retraces her step towards where she came from.

—

"...Hime-chan.. Why.. What should Onii-chan do..?"

The sky-blue haired boy was distressed, ever since he read the letter from his Grandma, he can't think straight. He could only stare towards the empty space, his expression for once was so distorted as it shows his confusion, his usually monotone voice wavered and frustations could be heard in it.

—

While this happened the girl in question is strolling leisurely. Happy that she found the dye, her anxieties momentarily forgotten.

It was not until later, that she found out what her brother has been keeping from her.

And how things changed then.


	4. Chapter III - The Seirin's Way

**Chapter III - The Seirin's Way**

 **Location : Seirin Clan**

 _Present_

The practice hall is now filled with complete silence. The echoes have died down. And the girls were just staring off to empty space, mulling over things.

"Was that you, Riko ?!"

The bespectacled male who was now done changing and has taken off his haori and now wearing a dull-red kosode with white obi paired with black divided hakama. His wooden sword slung over his waist's right side.

"Err.. It was pretty loud, Riko.."

The hazel-brown haired male smiled a goofy grin. His eyes in crescent moon shape, while he scratch the back of his head. He was wearing the same garments as it were their practice outfit.

"Honestly, Coach.. Even the drums are not loud enough to actually burst the eardrums inside the ear."

The pun-maker of the group simply can't let the chance to pun as he is puny. What's notable is that his puns had never failed to irritate the bespectacled male.

"Right, Coach! My eardrums were about to break..!"

Another male, with a cat-face like expression exclaimed, his dark-brown orbs still swirling slightly.

"..."

While the other complained loudly, the tallest male out of the group just nod to show his agreement.

"Haha.."

On the sidelines, the perpetually closed eyes male just laugh nervously.

"My eardrums were about to burst! And I swear it won't be long before it actually do!"

The loudest complain could be heard from the beast-like male. His blood-red orbs flashing in irritation.

"You should't jinxed yourself, Kagami-kun."

A monotone voice suddenly joined the conversations, his sudden presence startled the nearby people.

"Gahh! Kuuuuurokoo!"

The red-head jolt before moving his head around in an attempt to spot the sky-blue haired male.

'I swear I'm either going to die from heart attacks or bleeding ears..!"

The red-head thought while still trying to find the almost-no-presence male.

"I'm here, Kagami-kun.."

He lifted his hands and waved it so the red-head can have better chance to spot him. Before he can though, another voice was heard.

"It's not my fault! This one here need a strong reminder!"

The short-haired girl shouted, pointing her finger towards the only other girl in the room, or where she was.

"W-waitt, where is she ?!"

She retracts her finger when she realised she was pointing to empty space. Her gazes scan the whole place in hope of finding the other girl. Instead of finding the one she was looking for, she spots 'someone' who was trying to catch the red-head gaze, and it startles her instead.

"Eeek! H-how long have you been there, Kuroko-kun ?!"

Her loud exclamation now signals the jolt here and there, including the red-head who was actually trying to find the invisible-boy.

"I've been here the whole time."

The aforementioned just stated in his most obvious, monotone voice. His face showing no expression except the little amusement in his sky-blue orbs.

"You know, Kuroko.. I really think you really should be an assassin or ninja or something.."

The red-head, now having found the presence-less boy, told him in deadpan voice.

"..."

Silence was the answer given to the red-head male. It wasn't he didn't consider being one before, but he still have a position to hold and he was taught that all life was sacred, he just can't imagine taking life by being sneaky like how he was expected to be if he decided to be one.

"I was just changing, Riko-nee. The boys were done, so I just went. Nii-chan saw me."

The almost forgotten girl just popped out from the changing room, wearing the same practice outfit, only smaller, and with a few adjustments.

"Urghh! I really should have checked what was it that I accepted when offered that deal!"

Riko grumbled as she contemplates whether dying early equals having the settlement they have long been searching for, her fingers rubbing her temple. She swore that the 11th Kuroko no Hime can be quite sneaky and sly when she wants to be! She never mentioned her grandson is practically invisible and have this ability to scare the daylight out of them, or that her granddaughter is a bit weird in the head, garnering quite an amount of stress on her. I mean, who could forget their own genders anyway ? Surely no one!

"Maa, maa. Let's just practice and have fu~n!"

The hazel-brown haired giant just put on his usual goofy grin, or the idiot-silly grin according to the bespectacled male.

"Just shut up, Kiyoshi! You're not an exception on my headache!"

The bespectacled male chided, with the addition of two 'unique' members, and the return of their own, he had got more headache than he can account for.

"Ehhh, Hyuuuugaaa..."

The addressed giant whined in his obviously deep and manly voice, frankly speaking, it just got on Hyuuga's nerves even more.

The bickering got louder and louder, with few laughs and snickers from the the sidelines. Eventually, Riko just have had enough.

 **"Kike!"**

A loud booming voice from the petite girl finally got the men's attention. They immediately straighten up and the noises forgotten.

"..As you have heard, our practice battle is 3 months away. Kaijō has one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryōta and that's danger enough. There's never being too careful with them."

She glances at each of them before taking a deep breath and continue, seeing she's got their full attention.

"While Kuroko-kun here know him, and Hiro-kun too, they also know Kuroko-kun's strength, as strange as his may be."

Riko mumbled the last part, since she was sure she never met someone who could disappear and appear in battles. At least his people-scaring ability could be put to use in battles, or Riko wouldn't know what to do with his invisibility other than assassination. Don't get her wrong, she didn't have a list-to-kill, she was just speaking theoretically.

"And that while they knew that we, Seirin, will be joining as Kuroko's aide, given the fact that we have just started and that we are new to the continent, they knew little to nothing about us."

Riko stated in all her seriousness. She was about to continue when another voice cut her.

"Err, wouldn't they research us then..?"

A hazel-brown haired boy with a rather small build raised his hand as he asked his question.

"Yeahh, since we are practically foreigners, right ?"

Another boy with similar stature to the boy before but with a shaved head cue in his thoughts.

"They should have done their researches on their opponents.."

A boy with spiky raven-black crown voices his opinion, nodding in agreement.

"..On the contrary, I believe they let us be. Seirin is new and we didn't really have any achievement even before arriving here. There's also the fact that this is only practice battle, and no offense, but the Kuroko Clan was never known for strength. Going with those theories, they wouldn't waste any resources to research us."

The petite female answered, she was kind of annoyed at how they were being underestimated, but the fact that they're newcomers and didn't really have someone like the Generation of Miracles didn't escaped her thinking.

"Woah, that's just plain annoying."

Hyuuga, the bespectacled male looks annoyed, he was definitely not happy being underestimated. He really had to teach those youngsters a thing or two.. Or wait, perhaps not one or two, but tons. Seeing how those brats were over the moon. Generation of Miracles or not, brats are brats, and they really should respect their senpais.

"Gah! I don't care, we just need to crush 'em good."

The fiery, short-tempered and hotheaded red-head exclaimed in what seems to be excited and angry voice.

"Just shut it, Bakagami. Anyway, yeah, they did underestimate us. But, even I might do that since they are widely known strong and they knew that. Why bother researching small unknown clan ? It's their _pride._ "

Riko waved her hand to shut Kagami before she continued in a rather deadpanned voice, her expression mirroring said voice.

"...That's definitely not encouraging, Coach.."

The sleek, jet-black haired male had this discouraged expression after hearing the petite female's speech.

"But! We **are** strong. And we'll definitely prove that by beating them down."

The petite female continued her speech, she was not finished before! Like she would mope and just accept her boys being underestimated.

The men present in the room smirks hearing their Coach's encouragement, while a few, just had a tiny, almost unseeable smile.

"Besides, with their underestimation, we can take them by surprise. It's not that bad if you think about it."

The female coach stated in a relaxed voice. She was definitely smirking by the end of her speech.

"Riko-nee is _smirking_. It's definitely not a good sign."

The other female in the room standing quite far from the group frowned when she saw the smirking coach.

"I can see that, but it's not directed to us, Hiro-kun."

The sky-blue haired male answered without a care in his voice. He couldn't care less since the receiving end was the annoying blonde. Call him cold or cruel, but that blonde never really got on his good side with him almost always squeezing the life out of him, literally.

"That's quite cold, Nii-chan. Is Kise Ryōta bad to you ?"

Rather surprised with her brother's reactions, she questioned with interest. Her golden-amber eyebrow slightly raised.

"He was just annoying. Though, if anything, I like him. But, not more than the rest."

The male answered with his trademark expression. He didn't lie about how he feels about the blonde, he was just that annoying.

"Now that's done, let's get with warm ups! I want you to swing that sword, the wooden one, **300** times."

Clapping her hands to end the slowly-getting-noisier crowds, she smiled before stating the huge number.

"Hahhhhh?!"

"Err.. Riko, we might die..?"

"..."

The loud booming voice definitely belongs to the hotheaded red-head. While the second, calmer one came from the bespectacled male. And the silence came from the three most expressionless group. The rest just groans and whines.

"Ehh ? Is it _too_ little ?"

A devious smile from the petite female was just the thing to shut them up. The group immediately shut up and complied, hurriedly lining up and getting into their stances.

"I swear she is a devil in disguise.."

The still dissatisfied red-head muttered in low voice. Looking down while still doing his swings.

"Ehh ? What was it, Kagami ? You said something ?"

Unfortunately for him, his whispers still make its way to the petite female's ears. She smiled slightly, her eyes in crescent moon.

"Err, none mam.."

He flinched and sweated before answering. Next time he should just think in his head.

"I thought so."

Was the female's answer as she started her rounds around the practicing boys.

'Riko-nee's ears pretty sensitive.. Or was it only on certain things..?'

The only practicing female think her thoughts. She won't make a mistake to anger her senpais like the idiot red-head. She was definitely not that stupid. Why court danger when you could be safe ?

The swingings continue, only shouts of "Haa!" or something like so, was heard as they swings their swords. Sweats began to accumulate on their limbs, not enough to drench them, but still wet and moist.

"Mmm.. Okay! That's 300 done!"

The only dried figure chirped while clapping her hands as a signal to stop. She was smiling at the exhausted looking boys and one female.

"Huahh.. I need water.."

"Me too.."

"Me three..."

"..."

Exhausted voices sprung up here and there. Some just walked straight to the water bottles on the bench without even speaking.

"Mmmm..! Get your drinks and take five! We'll continue after!"

The petite girl chirped happily, she was not the tired ones. She was definitely still full with energy. And she had changed out of the annoying, tight clothings from the discussions, so she could skip and jump without a care now.

"Mehh.. She really work us to the bone.."

Hyuuga complained as he rub his sweat away. He was lounging in the wooden floor, catching his breaths.

"Coach is always hard on us, huh.."

The pun-maker lounged himself somewhere near the bespectacled male. Laughing lightly at their miserable conditions.

"Haha, Riko is serious about training us after all."

Kiyoshi, the goofy-grin guy, smiled lightly as he speak.

"Ahh, Hiro-kun! Come with me for a while!"

Riko stopped walking and turn around to the said girl's direction. Motioning her to come along.

'What might this be..'

The requested girl just nodded and stand up. Walking to the caller's direction.

While the girl walked, her brother glanced her way. He was curious about why, but also a bit worried. He's never overprotective, he just need to make sure his sister's safe, even more now, given the situation.

"It's probably nothing, Kuroko. No need to get that worried."

His partner, the red-head unexpectedly picked up on his faint emotion, even though he was widely declared as insensitive. And Kuroko was one of the expressionless few who emote only about one expression most of the time.

"...I should say I'm impressed, Kagami-kun. Perhaps, Hiro-kun was wrong about you lacking half the brain cells people normally have."

The shadow was silenced for a while, before speaking slightly in amazement with his partner's unexpected side. He might sound insulting, but he was just blunt that way.

"Hahh?! You pickin' fight, Kuroko ?!"

Anger returns as the words which previously ticked him was spoken by the smaller male. Before was the sister, now is the brother ? What's with this pair of siblings ?!

"I mean no offense, Kagami-kun."

The sky-blue haired male was quick to correct himself. He was giving the red-head side-glance as he speak.

Their bickering continues, with Kagami's loud accusing sound and Kuroko's calm and monotone voice. The other boys also chatters away, about what's this and what's that.

Back to the girls, who were now pretty far from the rest of the groups. They were sitting in a dimly light room, it was the storage room.

"So.. I heard about how you have to participate in the battles, including this practice battle.."

Riko started off slow, glancing to the girl seated next to her to gauge the said girl's reactions towards her words.

"..Yeah.. It's how I was expected to prove my worth."

Sky-blue orbs side-glanced towards the amber-brown orbs, before gazing downwards. Her fingers now lacing together.

"...I see. I was told you never met them, so they wouldn't recognise you, right ?"

This time, Riko was kind of asking for confirmation. The informations she heard about the two Kurokos were from third parties after all. She needed to know she got them all true or it might messed her database.

"...Officially, no. But, once, under different name, yes.."

The girl was quiet for a while, contemplating her words, before coming off clean. She knew that this might be a vital information, and thus she need to make sure none is misunderstood.

"Hahhh...?"

Riko was bewildered, she was not expecting that. Her thought was that she saw them from a far, or some kind of eye-contacts. Not the actual meeting! But she did say she was under a different name.. Right..?

"Well, it was so long ago. I doubt they'll be able to recognise me as the girl they once met. Not only was I using a different name and thus different identity, my hair is now of different colour, and of opposite gender."

To clear things off, she explained them further. Assuring Riko that they could never tell.

"Err.. If you say so then.."

Hesitations were present in her voice, her amber-brown orbs obviously mirroring her tone.

"Don't worry, even then, they didn't know me as Kuroko Hime. They merely knew me as _Sakura_."

The now golden-amber haired girl gazed straight towards the other girl. Her sky-blue orbs filled with assurance.

"Wait.. _Sakura_ ? Not Hime ?"

Confusion laced her voice this time. She swears this girl next to her must have thousands of secret in her closet. She have heard about how girls had lots of secret, but this girl must be in her own level on that matters. This girl is so mysterious..

"Yes. What matters is that it'll be fine. I can assure you of this."

Short answers were given as they both gazed into each other. No one tried breaking it off.

"...Okay. I trust you."

The first one to break off the gaze was Riko. She closed off her eyes as she think of the confirmations before opening them again to meet the palest shades of blue she had ever seen from the girl. It was normally brighter yet also a soft shade of blue, the current shades of blue in her orbs kind of nerves her.

"Is that all then ?"

Asking for confirmation from the older female, her sky-blue orbs softened. Returning to their normal shades of blue.

"Err.. Yeah.. Ohh, and tomorrow's free! Why don't you take a walk or something ? I heard from Da-, Father, that visiting places and get in contact with natures help in shaping new styles. You have mastered the Seirin Clan's basic arts of swordsmanship after all."

Riko kind of stuttered, she knew she should have changed the way she addressed her dad long ago. It was hard to let go, now that it had become her habit. And she was not lying about the nature's and the new style creation's parts. It was true, according to her dad anyway.

"Mm.. Understood. It's been long since I last venture out, I'm sure it'll be nice."

Showing her agreement and a little excitement, she nodded and flashed a tiny smile of gratitude. It was not often that they got days off, considering the upcoming practice battle and about how they're practically in the gutter when compared in skills to the Kaijō guys. No offense. But while Seirin got enough, perhaps rather high potentials, compared to the Kaijō guys, they haven't yet reached their full potential. It was clear who'll be on the losing end if they keep this up, that was why Riko pushes them hard.

"Well, I believe it's been five now! Let's get back and continue! I'm so excited~"

Riko stood up and extended her hand towards the still-sitting girl. She was grinning with excitement for the training she was about to give out. Both to the boys and this one girl.

"..Right."

Accepting the extended hands, she slowly stand up and they started walking side-by-side back to the practice hall.

The boys were still charging their staminas and chugging down water when the girls returned. It's already five minutes though, so no brave soul step forward to express their still-tired body. Heaven knows that when they do, triple of their initial training is the least they could have gotten as the answer.

Training that day was **brutal**. All of their trainings are. It was Riko's after all. No one knows how they could still survived with how harsh it was.

Perhaps Heaven pities them ? Whatever the answer is, they'll still continue to push their body above their limits.

They too, wish for peace after all.


	5. Chapter IV - The Nature's Teachings

**Chapter IV - The Nature's Teachings**

Fallen cherry blossom petals scattered along with the spring breeze. With blooming cherry blossoms and the scattered petals, spring in this era is pinkish. The colour pink will always be in sights.

Amidst the scattered petals stood the figure whose gaze fixed upwards.

"Ahh.. Truly, the sky never changes.."

The figure mumbles while her gaze was filled with longing. What was it that she sees behind those vast skies ?

"Yo!"

At the sound, the figure turns around, facing the speaker.

"What are you doing here, Kaga-nii.."

Shifting her attention towards the taller male, she sighs before gazing into his blood-red orbs.

"..Do you really have to act like that whenever you're with me ?"

Kagami raised his blood-red brow, his tone of voice showing slight hurt.

"..Sorry, if anything, I like you, Kaga-nii."

Realising how her behaviours have irked the other presence, she apologised, bowing slightly.

"W-wha..! That's too sudden, you idiot!"

The receiving end blushed and flustered by the sudden confession, his cheeks slightly red. His big hand trying to cover the pinkish colour.

'That's not how I meant it.. Oh, well..'

The girl sweat dropped a bit, but she didn't voice her thoughts. She did say something else though.

"Are you going somewhere ?"

In an attempt to change the conversation's direction, she deliberately asked a question she was sure to distract the red-head.

"Uh, yeah. How about you ? I don't see Kuroko anywhere near."

Successfully distracted, Kagami answered while returning the question, glancing around trying to spot Kuroko. His attempts normally ended in failure though, meaning he got another heart attacks.

"When have you ever succeed in seeing him anyway ?"

She muttered, but could still be heard by the red-head.

"When he's not invisible.."

His answer was definitely off track, since the sky-blue male has never not been invisible.

"...Well, that aside. Are you leaving the estate ? Mind if I come along for a while ?"

She shakes her head slightly before asking his direction and if she could go with him.

"Uh, sure. Where're you goin' anyway ?"

This time the red-head asked as they walk side-by-side towards the gates.

"Nature's calling."

Is her answers, so short and simple. Definitely not giving any kind of clues on where her direction might be.

"..Is all the Kurokos like you..?"

Kagami questioned in disbelief. He had just met 2 of the Kuroko Clan's members, and 2 who were so weird. He honestly vowed that had all the Kurokos were like her, he rather not meet anymore Kurokos.

"You just met the weirdest of the Kurokos. The rest were just average. As in _normal_."

Without feeling insulted or hurt, the girl answered without hesitation. She knew she was weird since she was now cross-dressing. That alone makes her weird.

'..Should I say I'm glad or cursed ?'

Hearing the answer the girl gave him, he wonders whether it was a good thing that there're only two weirdos in the Kuroko Clan, or he was cursed for meeting the only two weirdos from the whole Kuroko Clan.

"That aside, it really is rare to see you without Kuroko around."

Now walking along the busy street of Kiyou, the trading centre of the Kuroko's and now also Seirin's Clan, Kagami voiced his thoughts on how the girl is without escort.

"Just because we're siblings doesn't mean we spend the whole day together. He have things to do and so do I."

The girl sighed before stating what she thinks is obvious. She didn't really like about how people is taking them as a set. Her and her brother.

"Guess so."

Feeling that the conversations about the said topic is a territory he rather not enter, Kagami concluded their little chats. Choosing to continue the walk in silence.

"...Hey, Kaga-nii.."

The silence was unexpectedly broken by the not-for-conversation female. This earned her the turning head of the taller companion.

"What ?"

Kagami was quite surprised seeing how the girl was the one initiating the conversation now, and with him of all people.

"You..knew, don't you ? About why I'm entering these battles."

Hime's voice was in whispers. It was not something she likes to talk about, but she was kind of curious as to how it looked like for the others. A girl, disguising herself to earn acknowledgement on her worths from the people.

"Yeah."

Was the simple short answer Kagami gave her. Coach made sure to tell, or drill in his case, the vital informations the Seirins needed to know. Including her gender and reasons. Though the informations _left_ his mind after the two's first meeting. Meaning, Kagami _didn't_ realise some points the girl is making.

"...Do you think this worths it ?"

Locking her sky-blue orbs on his blood-red ones, she looked straight so she could detect any emotion from the red-head.

"Hahh ? Why ask me ? It's your choice, and you're smarter than me. You think too much, just do what you want."

The red-head raised his brow in response, he was never one to mince words. He said what he thought of, and never really hesitates, it's just not his style.

"That's so you.."

A sweat drop appeared on her head, she knew the red-head was blunt. Probably the reason why she asked him instead of the rest. The red-head just doesn't really think, which is his strong and also weak point. Depends on how you see it and also the situation at hands.

"That better be not an insult.. I swear, you and Kuroko both have this strange ability to always tick me off!"

Kagami retorted, his voice laced with annoyance. His blood-red brow raised slightly and he had tick mark on his forehead.

"It's not strange. You are just that easy, Kaga-nii."

With little to no emotion, almost in deadpanned voice, Hime answered. Honestly, how hard was it to tease the red-head ? As easy as breathing apparently. He was just as short-fused as a bomb, one tiny flick of fire and he exploded.

"What do you mean by EASY?! That's an insult, IT MUST BE!"

With a loud voice as expected from his huge build, Kagami bellowed. He's been told about his voice and how it could rivalled Riko's, if not more, but his volume automatically raised when provoked. That, and he's never good with controlling his emotions, his volume included.

"..Were you always this loud..? We are in public for Heaven's sake. Had I known this earlier, I'd never asked to go together.."

Her fingers now rubbing her temple in attempt to soothes her headache from the loud voice earlier, the red-head was next to her, imagine a sound that loud next to your ears. It'll either bleed or straight away deafened, if you're lucky. She was just used to it, Riko and all.

"Youuuuuu…!"

Kagami was seething in rage, he was being nice here! But the girl just had to say something that ticked him off!

"Okay, being the good kid I am, and how we're being a public's nuisance here. I'll apologise to you. Sorry."

Shaking her head and turning her gazes towards the taller male, she looked into his blood-red orbs and said sorry in her most monotone voice, almost like that of her Onii-chan's.

"…..!"

That sentences, that tone..! Everything about that apology sounds so wrong and forced. Even an idiot like him can tell that much!

"…Really sorry."

Sensing the growing irritation from the red-head, she tried to apologise better. Her sky-blue orbs radiating with apologies. She never planned to irritate him when she said it was just like him to answer like he did.

"…."

Seeing the look on her sky-blue orbs, Kagami somehow lost the complains that was about to roll off from his tongue. Knowing he had lost once again, or like how it always ended, he sighed before turning his head towards the opposite direction, his hand on his face, and the other hand in a waving motion, a signal that he gave up.

"Mmmm.."

Hime was just happy that Kagami rested the case, she knew it could go on forever if Kagami didn't accept her second apology. Because if he didn't, she would definitely retort and make such a comeback that he'd never let it rest.

'I'm exhausted..'

Kagami muttered in his mind. Talking to the Kurokos have always gave him headaches and took a toll on his stamina, it was just talking, damn'it.

"..It was not like you though.. I mean, you always decide things before asking, never really complained about stuffs like that too."

Remembering her earlier question before their bickering started, Kagami raised the topic once more. He was now glancing towards the small, petite female.

"..Right."

Rather surprised with his statements, she did what she thought she'd never do. Accompanying her short answer is a minuscule smile that disappeared faster than the time it took her to voice her one word as an answer.

'I must be imagining things..'

Seeing that almost one nanosecond-smile, Kagami took it as his imagination. He never seen the girl as much as flash a smile even with her beloved brother, why should he be the one it was directed to ?

"Oh, let's part here. You're going to the blacksmith, right ? I'm leaving."

Breaking Kagami's trains of thought, Hime said before turning her heels towards the other direction. Her hand giving a small wave.

"Right."

Seeing her fully-turned back now, Kagami glanced once before walking off to the blacksmith he usually frequented to. He walked into an abrupt stop when he realised something.

'Did I mention about going to the blacksmith..?!'

The realisation hits him like a brick on the head. He snapped his head towards her leaving back in such speed that his neck cracked. What comes next is something expected.

"Ouchh!"

A loud yelp of pains could be heard after a cracking sound. Something that could somehow be faintly heard by the-already-far walking female.

'Huh ? I think I heard something..?'

The now stopped female cocked her head to the side, wondering if she really heard something. She decided to wave it off and continue her walk. Towards nature as she had planned.

—

Paltry breeze and swaying grasses greeted all passerby who actually came to a stop to observe natures.

Which includes the petite female, her golden-amber locks swaying lightly with the breeze.

"Ahhh.. Nature, the best escapade.."

Hime uttered in satisfaction, she was now laying on the soft green grasses.

'Whenever I laid on the ground, the sky is the view that I always see..'

The girl thought after her sky-blue orbs met the blue sky. It never really changes, the sky she mean.

'..Is sky included as nature..?'

Her thoughts now directed towards the blue sky.

'The Kuroko no Hime had always used the Kuroko's Wind-Style.. And out of the blue, I was expected to create one unique to my own...?'

Sighing at her heavy thoughts, she proceeded to just enjoyed what the natures offered rather than lost in her thoughts.

Time passes, and the laying figure could only stared towards the sky once in while. She began to wonder why should she took on this whole ordeal ? She was born into the throne, even now, she didn't really wish to take it. But what can she say ? Her Grandma single-handedly raised her and her brother, and even when she didn't really feel love for the continent, she could tell how precious it was for her Grandma. Ah ? Her parents ? Who knows ? They left and there's no news ever since. She just stopped looking.

Her Grandma once told her that the Wind-Style was passed down within the family and was taught only to the Kuroko no Hime, as it was created for them as the sole wielder. Others can wield it fine, but it won't fit them perfectly like it did to the Kuroko no Hime. From that lessons, she knew that to create a style unique to her own was something so hard to achieve as it mean that the style has to fit her perfectly even more than the Wind-Style of the Kuroko no Hime.

' _Remember, Hime. We, humans, are nothing in the face of natures. Be grateful, and look for them when you are lost. They will surely give you hints. But, remember. You need to look for them.'_

The messages her Grandma once told her echoes in her mind. Her Grandma has always love natures, and so did she. It was something the Kuroko no Himes enjoyed, and most loved. Hime, while enjoying the natures, didn't really feel any love towards it. Was that perhaps the reason why the nature didn't give her any hints or so ?

Feeling dumb thinking about what's this and what's not, Hime sighed for the umpteenth time for the day. This whole creating-a-new-style things greatly bothered her. Closing her eyes, her minds drifted off to the time she asked her Grandma about the sky. She have always had this attraction towards the sky, not really fascination, but more of curiosity.

' _The sky ? Well, yes. It did not really change, did it ? But, is it not comforting ? The sky, Hime, will always be there. Blue and with streaks of white cloud, hosting the sun and the moon, the snow and the rain, the stars and the clouds. Is it not interesting ? A wonder to behold. Even the beautiful rainbows rested in the sky. What the sky holds, the land cannot. It was also true in turns, what the land holds, the sky cannot. What different is just like what you said, the sky itself, did not really change.'_

'… _..Isn't it boring, not changing ? It's like looking at Onii-chan's one expression, no smile, no blush, simply boring..!'_

' _Well, that is quite true. Tetsuya's hair colour does remind you of the sky, does it not ? Yours too, Hime.'_

' _Ehhh, Grandma's too..! But, it's such a boring colour like the sky! Hime wish hers was vibrant-red, refreshing-green, or at least brighter and darker blue..!'_

' _You are a Kuroko after all. It was in the blood, Hime dear.'_

' _Hmphh..'_

' _Ohh, dear. My dear Hime turned into a pouty fish.'_

' _Grandmaaa..'_

' _Listen, Hime dear. Look up. Remember the sky you see now.'_

' _Huh ? What for ? Hime has seen it hundreds of time, and they never really changes. Hime had it memorised..'_

' _Still, do humour your grandma, will you ?'_

' _...'Kayyyy.'_

' _..Now, Hime dear. Grandma have been thinking about how our family, the Kuroko Clan, have the colour sky-blue as our main colour. Then, she realised something.'_

' _Hmmm…?'_

' _The sky is always so high up, is it not ? One could only dream to reach it, but never will. The sky, Hime, reminds people that there is always something above you. Something more than what you are, new height to achieve and the never-ending goals. When you see the sky, and realise how small you are, it also serves as a reminder to remain humble. By being humble, my dear, you could learn twice faster than a prodigy could ever do. Arrogance is simply an obstacle in learning. On the other hand, humility, is the catalyst.'_

' _Too much informations, Grandmaaa.. Hime is only 5..!'_

' _Hhaha, true. Hime is still too young for this kind of talk.'_

' _Rightttt..!'_

'… _But, do remember what Grandma said, alright dear ? That like the sky, the nature always had something to teach you. Even when they cannot speak.'_

' _Okayyy..!'_

That was her childhood conversations with her Grandma. Some things about the sky and nature. Finishing her reminiscences, she opened her eyes and gazed towards the sky.

'To keep on learning, to have humble approach, to show an open mind, and..to not change, but embraces the changes..'

Her thoughts are now getting clearer, vague hints from her Grandma and her observations on the sky, help her organise her jumbled thoughts. She raised her laying-back until she was in a sitting position, her legs still on the grasses.

"To create a style not of strength-based, avoiding arrogance of going for the attack. To utilise flexibility, keeping in mind the difference of skills. To adapt, waiting for the right moment to strike. The teachings of the sky.."

Realisation dawned on her sky-blue orbs, theories and ideas spilling out from her cherry-pink lips. Her eyes widened a tiny fractions before a tiny smile decorates her features.

"Is this right, Grandma..?"

Hime was smiling towards the sky, grateful for the reminders from both her Grandma and the sky. Truly, the nature teaches without a word spoken.

'I think I'm starting to understand, on why the Kurokos, who prioritises peace, use the colour sky-blue as their main colour.'

Smiling at her own thoughts, she was satisfied with her ideas, what left is to actually create the stances and the likes, combining it with the Seirin's basic arts. The Seirin's basics promotes speed and flexibility, also their dash of power, taking their opponents by surprise with the change of pace. To incorporate her newfound-sky-theories and the Seirin's won't be easy, but they're quite compatible, in theories anyway.

"Well, today's goals is accomplished..! Time to hit home~"

Satisfied with today's outings, she stretched her hands and yawned. She was about to stand up when she heard a voice, or rather, a bark.

"Woof! Woof!"

'..A dog ?'

Her minds wondered as she glanced around to spot where the barking sound came from. Her sky-blue orbs landing on another pair of sky-blue orbs belonging to a small, black and white husky.

When sky-blue meets sky-blue, a stare off started, with the latter wagging its peach-pink tongue and jet-black tail cutely. Begging for attention from the golden-amber haired female.

"…H-hello there.."

Blinking a few times before awkwardly greeting the furry friend, Hime waved her hands slightly.

"Woof!"

The puppy just wagged its tails and rolled his tongue, still staying in place.

"You look like a stray.."

Hime trailed off when seeing the husky's condition, its fur ruffled and dirty. The puppy was probably only 6 months old, probably, she never had a dog before, so it was just a rough guess. Though, Hime rarely guessed wrong, a skill she shared with her Grandma, and something her Onii-chan envies her for.

"Well.. With my new enlightenment on the sky, and those sky-blue orbs on you.. I can't just abandon you now.."

Staring at the puppy while contemplating on her choices, Hime sighed before scratching her head lightly. She had never planned on having dog, even more, picking one from the street. But, the sky taught her things today, and those sky-blue orbs on the said puppy kind of remind her of it.

"Err.. I'll take you then.. For now.."

The girl decided to took the dog into her tiny arms, the small puppy seems to be elated, and licked her face before snuggling closer to her arms.

Sighing again, she used one hand to clean the sticking grasses on her light-blue haori and pale-blue hakama, before returning to cradle the husky.

The walk home proved to be quite a hassle, apparently the puppy snuggles closer to her, the dirts from his furs sticking on her clothes. Not to mention the licking part, her face feel sticky now. It also barks at times, earning them glances from the passersby.

Nevertheless, she just can't seem to be mad at the said animal. Annoyed, yes. But, one look into the sky-blue orbs, and she found all the negativities washed away.

Ahh, a meaningful day indeed.


	6. Chapter V - The Newcomer, Nigō!

**Chapter V - The Newcomer, Nigō!**

The huge, Japanese-styled, wooden-based estate of the Seirin Clan is new and pristine. Its conditions is what sets them apart from the next-door Kuroko Clan's estate. While the word 'next-door' is used here, the distances between the two estate was practically over 3 average-sized modern houses. Which is **huge**.

The two Kurokos, even as the acting Head and Second-in-command, have now stayed in the Seirin's quarters. It's more practical and convenient since it's their base of operations. The Kurokos will be fine, even left without them. They have always been a good listener, and the older the Kuroko, the wiser they are. And there're quite a number of elders in the Kuroko Clan, meaning, they'll be fine.

Now walking the halls of the Seirin's quarters is the female and the picked-up puppy. The puppy was actually quiet while treading the halls, no barks or even whimpers. Had the dog actually knew that it was picked-up in secret and without permission from the demon of a coach ?

That aside, because of the puppy, (she haven't given the puppy a name yet, seeing how she haven't even announced its presence), she is now dirty, the puppy, which was the cause, is also in the same predicament. Meaning, they need baths, and soon. Before someone actually spotted them being like how they are now.

The two walked around quietly, the female led them towards her private bathing quarters, a privilege for the females, her included. Utilising her ghost-like presence, an ability she gained since cross-dressing, they both make ways to their destination.

Upon arriving, steams greeted them. Ahh, yes, she hasn't mentioned it before, but the private bathing quarters granted to the females, are small onsens. Wide enough for 3 to 5 people, depending on their statures. Having arrived at their destination, Hime let down the puppy while she took off her clothes.

"Mmm..! Can't wait to just soaked the fatigue away."

She was humming in happiness on the prospect of soaking in her own private onsen soon.

The puppy was no different, it was wagging it's tail around and roamed the place.

"Get here, puppy! We need to wash you first before I let you in the onsen..!"

Hime motioned for the puppy to came. Now having a bucket of water from the onsen next to her seat. Yes, she was sitting on a small wooden chair. The pup is so small that she either needs to bend down or sprawled on the ground, she had the seat options though, something she gladly choose.

"Woof!"

The husky is now sitting in front of her. With some soap and water, a little scrub here and there, and lastly the splashes of water, the pup looked as clean as the new Seirin's estate.

"Okayy, now that you're clean, I'm taking the onsen~ I wonder if you can get in ? Or maybe I should just fill that wooden bucket for you to soaked in ?"

Standing up from her small wooden chair, she stretched her waist, back and all, before contemplating on what to do. In the end, she decided to fill the bucket with the onsen water like before and put the pup into it.

"Mm..! How is it, little guy ?"

Gazing towards the pup, she asked whether it's to his liking. Yes, it's a male. She found out when she cleaned him before.

"Woof!"

Barks accompanied by rolling tongue and happy looking eyes is given by the husky. Taking it as a yes, it was now her turn to soaked herself in the onsen.

"Heaven~"

Hime muttered her satisfactions, her smile could be seen so wide unlike the usual minuscule smile she normally gave when she cross-dressed. It was something she recently realised, as pointed out by her Onii-chan's, that she had this different persona whenever she was on her male's garb. She was cross-dressing as a gender opposite of her own, and her supposedly female identity died, now living under a different identity, so what'd you expect ?

'Hmm..? Heaven ( 天国 )..? Ten ( 天 ) as in Ten ( 天 ) of sky and Ten ( 天 ) of Tengoku ( 天国 )..?'

The girl mulled over her thoughts. Isn't it interesting, about how the kanji of heaven having the same kanji as sky ? Talk about coincidence! Or perhaps it was on purpose ? Well anyway, that suits her just fine. Her new style shall be dubbed the Ten-Style~

"Woof! Woof!"

Barking sounds from the puppy wake her up from her thoughts. It's been about 10 minutes of soaking in the onsen, so it was time to get up.

"Time to get up and dried you off, little buddy!"

Now smiling, Hime stood up from the onsen and walked towards the wooden partition where her clothes and towels were hanging over. She took one towel to dried the furry male pup, before putting it away in a basket. After getting done with that, she took her towel and dried herself throughly, along with her moist golden-amber locks. No, the dye is special so it won't be washed away with just water. Something else is needed to wash it off.

Slipping into the wooden partition, she took her sky-blue kosode and tighten it with a white obi, paired with dark-blue divided hakama. It's her casual garments when indoor, unless she needed to get to formal discussions, which would need complete formal attires, including her light-blue haori with the Kuroko Clan's flower insignia imprinted on it.

"Now that we're both clean.. How do I tell Riko-nee and the team about you.."

Gazing into the pup's sky-blue orbs, Hime cocked her head to the side. Thinking on how Riko-nee might have reacted to the ball of furs.

"Woof?"

Mirroring her actions, the pup also cocked his head.

"Aww.. That eyes of yours really reminds me of something else.. Or was it someone..?"

Seeing this, Hime cooed as she lean down to pat the tiny husky. Catching herself staring in wonder at how the pup feels so familiar. Even the fact that she can't get mad or even annoyed towards the said pup.

"Woof!"

Wagging his tail and rolling his tongue off, the pup tried to stand on hind legs, probably to get the female to pick him up.

"Maa, no use mulling over it. Come here, let's get you to Riko-nee."

Getting the gestures, the female lifted the pup and cradle him in her arms. Slowly making her way towards where Riko-nee might be in the estate.

"Woof!"

—

"Puppy ? Where are youu..?"

Glancing around the estate looking for a ball of black and white fur is a tuft of golden-amber. Apparently the little guy have this ability to just disappear when you took your eyes off him just one second. Reminds you of someone ?

'I took my eyes off that little guy one second and it vanished somewhere..'

Hime sighed before continuing her search, the garden is next to the halls they walked on before it went poof, so she looked around the trees and bushes.

"Pup..?"

Searching the last green bush on the garden, she was about to look into the other direction where she came from.

"Uwahh, you're so cute..! Where are you from..?"

A female brunette cooed while swinging around the little pup in her hands. Her amber-brown orbs sparkles as she gazed into the the pup's.

"Don't this pup reminds you of someone..?"

Hyuuga, the bespectacled male, tap his spectacle as he narrowed his eyes on the still-swinging-in-the-air puppy.

"Ugh, now that you said it.."

The sleek haired male raised his brow in agreement, also finding something familiar with the puppy.

"Ano, that's the dog I picked up."

A voice suddenly popped out of nowhere, or actually just from the garden around the corner.

"Uwahh ! Hiro-kun!"

Riko now has stopped swinging the little pup around, the pup still in her hands but no longer swinging.

"Gah, Hiro..!"

The cat-like teen jolts as he looked towards the voice's direction, the golden-amber haired male, or female if you knew.

"Didn't you say you can disable that newfound ability of yours ?! We had enough Kuroko here!"

Hyuuga had ticks on his temple, showing his anger and annoyance at being constantly startled by the duo Kurokos.

"...I never intended to scare anyone."

The original ghost-like presence male was feeling rather bad. It's not like he wished for this invisibility of his, in fact he did wish for the otherwise.

"Right, I feel you, Nii-chan."

Understanding her Onii-chan's feelings on wanting to be more obvious to the eyes of many, Hime nodded as she lightly pat her Onii-chan's shoulder.

"Ahh, did you say you picked this pup, Hiro-kun ?"

Having processed what the female said earlier, Riko turned her hear towards the female, asking for confirmation.

"Right, It's a stray and somehow I can't seem to leave it alone. So I brought it home."

Nodding at the Coach's question, she told Riko-nee her hidden intention on having the pup adopted into the clan.

"What do you mean by brought it home ?! It's alive, you idiot! It's not something you can just threw back after getting bored with it!"

The accumulated anger finally exploded. While normally calm and rational, the bespectacled male can turn into one scary demon when angered enough.

"Maa, Hyuuga. Isn't it fine ?"

Kiyoshi, the goofy-grin guy put on his trademark goofy grin as he pat Hyuuga's back, albeit not lightly. Thus almost toppling the said male on the receiving end, this irritate Hyuuga even more, and he was about to give Kiyoshi his lecture.

"Right, Hyuuga-kun.. I'm sure Hiro-kun could take care of it. Right, Hiro-kun ?"

Sensing the growing tensions, Riko attempted to smoothens the bickering. The pup still in her arms, Riko turned into the person responsible of the current situations.

"I never expects less."

Aware of her responsibility as she was the one who did bring back the pup, Hime nodded.

"See, Minna..? Soreni, look at his cute blue eyes..! Kawaii!"

Satisfied with the answers, Riko now looked into each of the males and showed them the pup.

"Err.. Coach ?"

The perpetually-closed eyes male scratched his head as he sweat dropped. The pup is cute, and he wasn't against in keeping it, but seeing the Coach so hyper and so..girly kind of unnerved him.

"That eyes though.. Doesn't it..?"

Sighing before looking into the pup's sky-blue orbs, Hyuuga stared as he recalled of seeing something or someone, similar.

"Hmmm.. A-ahh.. Kuroko..?"

Izuki, the pun-maker dude, hummed, as he too, stared into the pool of sky-blue. Realisation dawned on him as he looked closer into that pair of droopy, dull sky-blue orbs.

"Ahh! Sou da! It's Kuroko's eyes!"

Koganei, the cat-like teen, exclaimed in surprise while pointing his finger towards the unknowing pup.

"Bwahaha! What's this..! Hiro-kun brought back Kuroko's twin!"

Hyuuga was laughing loud by now, his anger dissipated the moment he realised the funny facts.

"T-that's.. Hhaha.. Not nice, Hyuuga-kun..!"

While one hand clutching her tummy, and one hand cradling the pup, Riko tried her best to stifle her laughs and still keeping the pup safe.

"But, you're laughing too, Coach..!"

Koganei laughed as he too pointed the fact that their Coach is also laughing.

"..."

Mitobe, the tall, yet silent guy, just nodded with a smile on his face.

"Right, Mitobe! His name shall be Nigō!"

Somehow, understanding the silent male. Koganei, still laughing lightly, announced the new-family-member's name.

"Hahh.. Hmm..? You're back, Kaga-nii..? No wonder I didn't see you until just now. What are you doing crouching there ?"

Shaking her head at the predicaments currently unfolding in front of her head, she realised someone is missing. And that someone apparently tried to hide himself, albeit failing.

"Ugh.. Hiro.. I.. Dog.. Bad.."

Hearing someone called him, Kagami turned his head while looking exasperated and spoke in broken sentences.

"..Hahh..?"

Something akin to surprise and disbelief make its way to the female's face as she looked into the 'constipated-looking' red-head.

"Do you perhaps mean that you're bad with dogs, Kagami-kun ?"

The expressionless sky-blue crowned male tried to translate the broken sentences his partner uttered.

"Y-yeahh.."

Stuttering while still trying not to look into the ball of fur, Kagami muttered his answer.

"Uwahh, Sasuga Nii-chan!"

Hearing her Onii-chan's observation skill in work, she smiled her minuscule smile in pride. Uncaring for the frightened, crouching red-head.

"Hah..? Kagami is bad with dogs ? Even though he looked so cute ? Like Kuroko-kun even!"

Trying to appease Kagami and got him to accept the angel in her arms, Riko thrust the pup towards the red-head.

"J-just don't get it near me!"

Scared at the close distance, Kagami stood up and stepped back. Waving his hands around to defend against the small, harmless pup.

"Quite a problem, I see."

Rather amused with his partner's reactions towards the puppy his sister picked up, Kuroko had this teasing glint on his usually dull sky-blue orbs.

"Even though you're that big and scary, this little guy scares you..? Woah, talking about the unexpected, Kaga-nii."

Hime redirected her gazes towards the trembling male in amusement while spouting her subtle (?) insults.

"T-those creatures are evil I tell you! You just can't guess their evil thoughts from that idiotic blank stare!"

Feeling the not-so-subtle insults, Kagami tried to defend himself by claiming that the harmless-looking pup is devil in disguise while pointing his accusing finger towards the fur ball.

"Uwahh.. He is beyond cure."

Hyuuga looked rather amused and deadpanned with the behaviours Kagami is currently displaying, all because the creature in Riko's arms.

"Kakko warui, Kagami.."

Koganei had his eyes in a rather straight line as he expressed his disappointment.

"Honto."

Izuki shook his head in agreement, as he processed the new information of Kagami's scared of small, tiny canine creature.

"Ughhh, wait 'till you see what that mush can do..!"

The red-head is still trying to convince his friends that even a pup that small can cause great troubles. It's not he's afraid of them, he just doesn't like them!

"Does that mean you agreed on letting the puppy stay, Kagami-kun ?"

Kuroko tried to appease his amusement by lightly teasing his partner.

"Yep, he did say to wait. Right, Kaga-nii ?"

Nodding in agreement with her Onii-chan's, Hime took the newly-named pup into her arms and started walking towards the red-head.

"N-noooo! Never! Get it out! Away! Far!"

Startled with how quick the fur ball is approaching towards his direction (The girl did the walking), Kagami stepped two times backwards as the other took one step forward. In his exasperation, his words come out in shambles.

"You mean far away.."

Kuroko corrected his partner, sweat dropping slightly at how the huge red-head could actually acted like this. And towards a tiny, harmless puppy.

"This is my first time seeing this Kagami.."

Hyuuga mused as he too, shook his head. Feeling embarrassed that the fiery red head on the field could actually be afraid of a ball of furs.

"Amusing if you asked me."

Izuki nodded before returning his gaze towards the back-stepping male.

"Hha, the puppy is not in the wrong though. So, just let it stay, Kagami."

Kiyoshi was rather lost on this whole situations, but he pitched in on making Kagami to accept Nigō.

Hime suddenly bursts into a run, thus closing the distance almost immediately, making Kagami ran for his life.

"N-neverrr!"

Kagami yelled as he left the place, running so much faster than he ever did in practice.

"Uwah, i chatta."

Tsuchida, the perpetually-closed eyes male commented as he sweat dropped.

"Komatta na.."

Riko was rather confused on what to do. She was definitely on having Nigō into the clan, but then Kagami will be so jumpy and it might affect his battle performances.

"Can't you do something, Nii-chan ?"

Sensing Riko-nee's thoughts and considerations, Hime sighed before turning to her Onii-chan for help.

"...I'll try.."

Receiving that stare he believed to be even more puppy-eyed than real puppy-eyes, Kuroko found himself agreeing, albeit hesitantly.

While the other was planning on how they could get one red-head to accept the newcomer, the red-head in question is having a fiery marathon. His sweats trailing off his limbs.

Apparently the red-head is so bull-like that he only stopped when he was about to fall into the fish pond.


	7. Chapter VI - The Beginning of Nightmare

**Chapter VI - The Beginning of Nightmare**

A beautiful day, a nice sun out. The breezy wind and the peaceful atmosphere. Surely, the sight of the nature at this time around will elate just everyone.

Ah, except perhaps **one**.

"Noooo!"

Kagami Taiga screamed at the top of his lungs. He was back-stepping as the other party took steps forward to close the distance.

"But, look. Isn't Nigō cute ?"

Sky-blue orbs mirroring the furry guy's in his arms gazed together towards the frightened blood-red orbs.

"*Whimper*"

Gazing with the same pleading looks and the same sky-blue orbs as the one cradling him, the pup let out a soft whimper.

"No, noo, nooo! I'll get you later for this, Kurokooo!"

Despite the pleading looks, Kagami stayed on his denial. Opting to run away as he can't seem to look more into the same pleading looks given by his partner and his look-alike. Screaming his promised revenge as he ran away.

"..."

Heaving a sigh, Kuroko was quite lost on how to make the red-head accept the little guy on his arms.

"No luck, ehh ? Nii-chan ?"

Hime nudged his Onii-chan's arm as she petted the ball of furs.

"Seems so. But, don't worry."

Seeing his sister petting the pup, he faced her as he assured her.

"Mmm, I know Nii-chan can do it. Or perhaps little Nigō here will."

Feeling her Onii-chan's gazes on her, Hime looked up and meet his gazes. Giving him a minuscule smile before going back to pet the ball of furs.

"Woof!"

The pup wagged his tail and bark as his signs of contentment.

—

"I've had enough! That dog pooed on my zori!"

The red-head, now having enough of his sky-blue haired partner's attempts to get him used to the devil, shouted loudly. His finger pointed towards both the human and the pup with the same eyes. The incident with his zori caused by the pup is the last straw.

"..."

Knowing the pup is at fault for this one, Kuroko just sighed for the umpteenth time. Though still not giving up on his mission.

"Get. It. Away."

Kagami enunciated each words firmly. His voice laced with 'this-is-final' kind of tone.

"..."

Hearing this, both the sky-blue eyed human and pup just stared their pleading looks. Before Kuroko closed his eyes and opened them again to met the red-head's stern gazes.

"Kagami-kun, I wouldn't know what happened before that made you behave this way towards Nigō. But, can't you set aside your prejudice for a moment since Nigō wasn't the one responsible for your phobia ?"

Setting the pup down, Kuroko tried to explained his opinion and his stances on the puppy. He was getting tired with this cat-and-dog chase.

"..."

Knowing the truths in Kuroko's words, Kagami could just stayed silent while avoiding his gazes.

"Just give Nigō a chance, that's all I asked of you, Kagami-kun."

Closing his eyes once more and then opening them again, Kuroko tried to catch the red-head's gazes as he asked him for a favour.

"Ahh, Kuroko, can you come for a while ?"

Interrupting the moment is a male voice belonging to one of the newcomers trio.

"Ah, Sure."

Realising his chance to leave the two alone, Kuroko hurriedly left. Without even sparing a glance back.

"Gah! Don't leave this dog here!"

Seeing the vanishing male, Kagami complained and tried to get him to take the pup along. Tried.

"*Whimper*"

Nigō whimpered as he wagged his tail and put on his pleading looks.

"..."

Sensing the looks from the pup, Kagami stiffened as he avoids the said pup's gazes and landed on his zori.

'Hmm..? This zori.. The thong is about to snap..! If I wore this on practice, it'd have snapped..! I might get injured...'

Taking a better look on the zori he was about to use for practice before it was dirtied by the pup in front of him, (he ended up only wearing his tabi), he realised that the zori was about to snapped.

"..."

Now feeling rather grateful for the pup, Kagami glanced towards the pup's direction.

"*Blinks*"

Not knowing anything, the pup just blinked his unsuspecting sky-blue orbs.

"..."

Sighing before trying to take Kuroko's advice, Kagami slowly extended his hand towards the waiting pup, albeit hesitantly with trembles.

"*Lick*"

When the hand was about to reach him, the pup licked Kagami's hand. Even the pup could feel that the huge male in front of him is frightened of him.

"..."

Feeling the warm touch, Kagami blinked his blood-red orbs as he tried to processed what just happened. He didn't retract his hand though.

—

"Hiyahh..!"

Loud shouts of the practicing males filled the practice hall.

"Woof! Woof!"

Nigō barked along to show his encouragement, wagging his tail as he looked into the practice.

"Haa..!"

Unexpectedly, Kagami, even after hearing the barks, was still focused on his swings.

"Ohh, you're fine now, Kagami ?"

Hyuuga, noticing this, glanced towards Kagami. His brow raised.

"Sasuga, Nii-chan..!"

Understanding that things between Kagami and Nigō is pretty much settled now, Hime nodded as she gazed into her Onii-chan's practicing form.

"Err.."

Hearing the comments, Kagami was feeling rather embarrassed. Realising his actions before this regarding the pup.

"Nice, Kuroko-kun!"

Riko gave thumbs up towards the male that succeeded in achieving what she deemed past incurable.

"Woof! Woof!"

The unsuspecting Nigō just barked and wagged his tail along. Happy that he was accepted now.

—

"Mmm... A nice day out.."

With the practice done, and the matters settled. Hime was lounging on the halls with the garden view. Lazily gazing into the nice sun out while dozing off slightly.

"Ah, itta! Hiro-kun!"

Unfortunately, Riko just had to choose that moment to disrupt the peace.

"Riko-nee."

If she was annoyed at Riko-nee's unexpected presence, Hime didn't show it on her face. Nor was it shown anywhere else.

"I've been looking for you!"

Riko approached the smaller female with a grin unsuspectingly.

"Yes?"

Answering with her monotonous voice, Hime nodded before inquiring Riko-nee's earlier statement.

"Did you get anything from your outing the other day ? It's been about Kagami and Nigō throughout the day that I forgot asking."

Finally in front the smaller female, Riko asked the question which had been bothering her since the Kagami-Nigō matters settled.

"Well, a bit, yes."

Hearing the question, Hime nodded .

"You got something ?"

Sparkles filled her amber-brown orbs. Riko is definitely excited at the prospect.

"Yes."

Hime stiffened a little seeing the sparkles.

"What is it ?"

Still excited, Riko questioned in a cheery tone.

"..Just bits of the theories needed."

Hime was feeling rather bad to deliver the news that she just got the few ideas.

"Ahh, I suppose that's good enough! Then, have you started to incorporate those theories into the stances or something ?"

On the other hand, Riko just grinned and clasped her hands as she asked again.

"..No.."

Giving her answer with hesitation present in her tone, Hime shook her head slightly.

"Ehhhhh ?! Maa, I suppose you can't get it done so fast.. New-style is not exactly easy to make after all.."

Now that surprised her, not that it should. Since she knew how hard it was to create a new style, much more one that suits you perfectly.

"Yes.."

Feeling rather relieved, Hime heaved a sigh.

"Ahh, then how about this ? My Father should be able to help you get started on the stance, what do you say ?"

A light bulb appeared on Riko's head as she turned her attention towards the female standing next to her.

"Isn't Kagetora-san busy ?"

Rather perplexed with the offer, since Hime knew she needed someone's guidance, yet it's Kagetora-san they're talking about. The Aida Kagetora, the current acting Head of the Seirin Clan.

"Nonsense, If there's anything about him, busy is the last word to use..!"

Waving her hand in denial, Riko assured Hime that it is indeed fine.

"..Sure, I'll take on that offer then."

Seeing Riko-nee so sure that it'll be fine, Hime smiled her tiny smile before nodding.

"Greatt! I'll go get Da- Father now!"

Elated, Riko quickly turned her heels and dashed towards the other direction.

"..Itterasshai..."

Witnessing the now-almost-unseen back of the female coach, Hime managed to utter the word.

—

"Dad!"

Riko's voice bursted as she slammed the sliding door to her father's private quarters opened.

"Bwahh..! Riko-tan! You rarely look for Daddy now, what is it ?"

The was-drinking Kagetora spilled his tea. But his expression quickly softened as he spotted his Riko-tan.

"..I have job for you."

Feeling rather perplexed since she apparently made her dad spilled his tea, and yet her baka oyaji had this expression that annoyed her on his face, Riko just muttered her words.

"Ehhhh...?"

Deflated that Riko-tan was just finding him for job, Kagetora whined like a child he was in his late thirties.

"Just go and do it, you baka oyaji..!"

Irked, Riko had this tick mark on her temple, signalling her anger.

"Riko-tann..!"

Hearing how Riko-tan called him, Kagetora whined even more. Tears on his eye's tips.

"..."

Unfazed, Riko just gave her dad her deadpanned stare.

"..Okay, okay.. So what is it..?"

Sighing as he knew this was getting nowhere, Kagetora just moved on to the conversation.

—

"Ahh, Hiro-kun ka.. Sure, I'll do it."

Hearing Riko-tan's favour, Kagetora nodded as he grinned. Not really giving it much thought. He's never one to think too much on things like this.

"..Good! Then I'll leave it you..!"

Satisfied, Riko grinned and stand up, quickly turning her heels and exited the room.

"Tsumetai na, Riko-tann.. Maa, time to get to work..!"

Seeing how his daughter left after he said yes, he teared up even more. Kagetora sighed before standing up and cracked his neck.

—

In the practice hall, a lone teen is standing. The figure was waiting for someone, someone that according to Riko would be here soon. Hime was already in her practice attire, the Seirin's dull-red kosode with white obi, paired with black divided hakama and a wooden sword slung over her waist.

"Kagetora-san."

Hime addressed the newcomer, bowing slightly.

"Ahh, Hiro-kun."

Grinning and waving his hand is Kagetora, that someone Riko said would come.

"Domo."

Hime nodded before gazing straight into Kagetora's amber-brown orbs, a shade darker than Riko-nee's.

"Maa, let's start then. What have you got in mind about this new style of yours ?"

Kagetora scratched his head before inquiring more on her style.

"..It's a style more of defensive, incorporating flexibility and speed. Utilising the element of surprises, bursts of speed and power, also the change of pace to catch the opponents off guard."

Expecting the question, Hime answered and explained clearly. Highlighting the important parts.

"Hmm, not bad..! You got this mixed with the Seirin's basic, huh ?"

Kagetora smirked and nodded, his fingers rubbing his chin.

"Yes.."

Hime answered in a short yet definite yes.

"Well, I can't say it's the best I'd seen, but I can say you thought this well. For someone like you whose strength is not your best department, flexibility, speed and change of pace would suits you best."

His hand on his chin, Kagetora nodded as he speak. His eyes closed in thought.

"..."

Hime was just silent, knowing that Kagetora-san is analysing her theories.

"I'm impressed, Hiro-kun. If you could actually put these theories to use, It'll be the deadliest style you could ever wield. One deadly style, perfectly fitting you. Just great!"

Kagetora opened his eyes and ruffled Hime's golden-amber hair. Grinning and laughing while complimenting her.

"..Arigato, Kagetora-san."

Slightly perturbed with the ruffling, but still keeping her expressionless face and manners intact, Hime just answered in her monotonous voice.

"Got a name yet ?"

Retracting his hand, Kagetora smirked.

"Ah, I was thinking of naming it the Ten-Style. Ten ( 天 ) from the Ten ( 天 ) of sky and Ten ( 天 ) of Tengoku ( 天国 )."

Trying to fix her now messy hair, Hime took off her hair tie and started to re-tie them while explaining the name she thought of.

"Not bad! Quite a naming sense you have there, Hiro-kun! So you got the ideas from the sky, huh ? Teachings of nature, eh ?"

His smirk turns into a grin as he heard how the name is formed, impressed.

"Yes. Domo, Kagetora-san."

Hime thanked the older male as she nodded.

"Maa, let's get to it then..!"

Now satisfied, Kagetora cracked his neck as he smirked.

"Yes."

Hime nodded and took her wooden sword into her hands.

'The teachings of nature, huh ? Quite a daughter you have, Shirou.. Koyuki-san..'

Gazing into the younger female form as she took her stance, Kagetora closed his eyes as he mulled over some memories, on some people.

—

 **Location : Kuroko Tetsuya's Quarters, Seirin Estate**

"Hmm.. This might be good.."

The owner of the room, Kuroko Tetsuya, is currently looking over scrolls. Apparently the scrolls contained sword arts and techniques. Kuroko mulled as he glanced over one scroll before moving to the next scroll.

'Though whether I could use it or not is the problem here..'

Reading over the scroll in his hands, Kuroko mulled over the probabilities of actually able to apply the techniques into his style.

"This is tough.."

He sighed as he realised that the many scrolls he had looked isn't really promising for him.

"Yo!"

Kicking the sliding door opened to the side, is the infamous red-head of Seirin, in his hand is one medium-sized box, neatly wrapped and tightened with rice straw rope.

"..Kagami-kun."

Turning his attention from the scroll in his lap, Kuroko greeted his guest.

"..What'cha doin' ?"

Kagami paused a moment as he took in the room's condition, scrolls sprawled around.

"..Looking for new sword techniques.."

Noticing Kagami's gazes roaming his messy room, Kuroko explained in his monotonous voice.

"Hehh, wouldn't it be hard ?"

Gazing back into the room owner, Kagami shook his head slightly.

"...What's that box on you, Kagami-kun ?"

Finally noticing what stood out rather than only the intruding red-head, Kuroko asked his guest.

"Oh, right, someone came and said it's yours. Here."

Kagami glanced towards the box on his hand, remembering why he came here in the first place. He tossed the box towards Kuroko.

"..Thank you, Kagami-kun. You didn't look inside, did you..?"

Catching the thrown box, Kuroko realised what it was when it landed on his lap. Feeling rather cautious, Kuroko asked Kagami just to make sure.

"Hahh ?! What do you take me for, Kuroko...!"

The red-head was rather offended, an idiot and insensitive jerk he was, but he's not intrusive.

"..."

Kuroko kept his silence and trademark expressionless face as his answer. What was he supposed to say about his take on Kagami-kun ? The truth ? An idiot, moronic, hot-headed, short-tempered and so..? In his defense though, even the red-head have his good points. Like for example.. Err.. What..?

"Gah, anyway. Your style is just weird that I doubt you could just insert the techniques laying around on the scrolls."

Ending the stare-off, Kagami just proceeded to talk about the scrolls thing. Waving his hand as the signal of 'forget-that'.

"..."

Kuroko agreed with the last part, but do Kagami-kun have to say his style is weird right on his face..?

"I mean, Kuroko. Just, err, why don't create new one ? Like one fitting you or that style of yours or something..?"

Somehow sensing the hurt in Kuroko's expressionless face when he called his style weird, Kagami quickly changed the topic's direction. Making weird hand gestures as he did so.

"...Perhaps.."

Appreciating Kagami-kun's efforts, Kuroko smiled his tiny smile.

"Right! Maybe you could make one where there are bunches of you, bunshins or something..!"

Elated that he's forgiven, somehow, Kagami's blood-red orbs sparkled as he made the ninja's hand seals depicting the bunshins thing.

"...That'd be impossible, Kagami-kun."

Giving his deadpanned stare, Kuroko immediately put off the red-head's ridiculous idea.

"Hahh ?! But that'd be impressive!"

Not happy that his effort of actually trying to think to help Kuroko is immediately refused, Kagami frowned and crease his blood-red brows.

"..Why don't you try it yourself.."

Sighing at his partner's childish antics, Kuroko shook his head slightly.

"Ugh, forget it then. I'm leaving."

Frowning, Kagami left the room feeling dejected, slamming the sliding door closed. Wasn't his ideas the best ?! If only it was possible though..

"..."

The sky-blue orbs just gazed blankly towards the now-closed door.

'Kagami-kun can be so.. Ahh, just like _that_ person..'

Remembering what just happened, Kuroko tried to connect the dots that appeared in his head. Unknowingly relating the red-head with a certain someone from his memories.

'Is there something I could do to improve myself..? The battles will be team battles and not one-on-one, that's why I could help.. But when one-on-one...'

Kuroko sighed before mulling over his other thoughts. About the upcoming battles and his standing on them. His gazes laid on the empty space.

'Grandma.. Hime-chan...'

The sky-blue haired male feel dejected as he sighed and think of the two most important person in his life, with one currently missing and another in dangers.

 _'And please, keep her safe, Tetsuya.'_

The message his grandma left him rang in his mind. Kuroko scrunched his face as he remember.

'...'

Silence fell on both the room and his mind. Before the male looked up towards the sky, gazing longingly.

"Hime-chan..."

The sky-blue haired male whispered the name of one he loves.

—

"Gah, Hiro-kun?! Hiro-kun?!"

Kagetora shouted as he looked into the falling petite female, her figure succumb to gravity. He ran towards the female and caught her in his arms. Her body almost life-less. Her breaths ragged and her eyes closed.

"Oh, kami! Is anyone there?!"

Shocked, terrified and confused laced his tone as he shouted for help.

"Huh ? Ah, Dad wha- Hiro-kun?!"

Hearing the loud yell and recognising it as her dad's, Riko sprinted off to the voice's direction. Shocked at what's she saw.

"Riko, hurry called the Jii-san!"

After seeing his daughter, Kagetora told her to looked for the old physician. Urging her to hurry.

"A-a, I'm on it!"

Rather surprised on the lack of -tan in her name, Riko realised the grave condition and quickly sprinted off towards the direction of the said physician's quarters.

"Hiro-kun! Shikkari shiro!"

Seeing his daughter had left, he quickly turned back his attention towards the pale younger girl in his arms. Lightly shaking her to wake.

"Gah, damn it!"

He cursed as he realised that she's not waking up. Desperately hoping that the girl will be fine and wake up soon.

The whole situation is still unknown to her brother, Kuroko Tetsuya.

He was still having his blank gazes on the sky, before a loud shout break him from his trance.

His expression quickly turning into one of shocks, worries, and fears.


	8. Chapter VII - Hime's Conditions

**Chapter VII - Hime's Conditions**

In the halls of Seirin's estate with a garden view, the Seirin's team can be seen loitered. Their faces grim with worries.

The atmosphere was tense. No one speak, they just stared off to empty spaces or mindlessly doing their things.

"..."

The silence was overbearing, their growing worries didn't help.

"W-why..?! Wasn't it just last month..?!"

Kagami roared as he clenched his fists, his face scrunched with anger, worry and more that's not visible to naked eyes.

"Keep it down, Kagami..! Hiro is resting inside..!"

Hearing the noises, Hyuuga chided Kagami with a lower voice, but still laced with a bit of irritation.

"..Gah..!"

Not knowing what to say back, Kagami just groaned and clenched his fists harder that it turns blood-red like his hair.

"..Kuroko-kun, do you know why this might happened..?"

Trying to make senses of what's happening, Riko tried asking the boy next to her. Who unexpectedly seems visible now when he normally don't. Perhaps it was his gloomy aura filled with worries that made him appeared as obvious.

"..No.. I am as shocked as you are. Just like you, I wasn't expecting this to happen before the usual schedule.."

Still shocked and speechless, Kuroko tried to reply to Riko's question. Answering the truth.

"..I see.. Then what might be the cause..? Was it fatigue..? We did have more trainings after we confirmed the practice battle's date.."

'Schedule..?' Riko noticed the strange word in Kuroko's sentences, but she waved it off as unimportant. Not getting the information she need, Riko mulled over the possibilities of why this might happened. Assuming that it's her fault, Riko gasped.

"..No, I don't think that's the case, Coach.."

Sensing Riko's thoughts, Izuki was quick to convince Riko that, that was not the case. Shaking his head slightly.

"Izuki is right, Riko. Hiro was definitely fine this morning.."

Agreeing with Izuki, Hyuuga nodded before he faced Riko. His expression saying 'this-is-not-your-fault' and 'don't-worry'.

"Right, don't blame yourself, Riko. It's not your fault."

Kiyoshi who was between Riko and Hyuuga pat Riko shoulder to soothes her.

"..B-but..!"

Still not convinced, Riko tried to say more of her thoughts.

"It's fine, Coach. This might be, that his condition has worsened beyond my initial expectation.."

Kuroko, realising this, quickly inserted his thoughts, voicing his opinion with a rather shaky voice.

"H-huh..?"

Surprised after hearing something she had not expected, Riko turned to face Kuroko.

"What do you mean, Kuroko..?"

Hyuuga who was also surprised, turned his attention towards Kuroko as he questioned the said boy.

"Kuroko..?"

Izuki, with widened eyes, like the rest, faced Kuroko the moment he heard that unexpected confession.

"..."

Feeling the gazes on him, Kuroko was rather clueless on how to answer, and thus kept his silence instead.

"What was it, Kuroko...!"

Kagami was frustrated with how secretive the two Kurokos are. He and Kuroko was partner! Yet, the sky-blue haired boy can't seem to trust him much enough. It's frustrating!

"Kuroko-kun..?"

After getting silence as an answer, Riko after getting her composure back, asked Kuroko once more.

"Can't you tell us, Kuroko ?"

Even Kiyoshi was worried, he knew it was a sensitive topic. But they're all worried!

"We're also worried sick here..!"

Koganei waved his hands in frustrations. He knew it was hard to get anything out from the quiet-boy, but he still had to try.

"Kuroko.."

Tsuchida, even with his perpetually-closed eyes conveyed his worry with his scrunched face and worried tone.

"..."

The tall guy, Mitobe, still kept his voice even in this situation. But his eyes and his expression was definitely not as still. He was worried sick for the young boy.

"Spit it out, Kuroko..!"

Kagami can no longer kept his anger at bay, he gripped Kuroko by his collar and almost lifted him off the ground.

"Kuroko..!"

Rather shocked with the sudden development, Hyuuga stood up and tried to stop the obviously-annoyed red-head.

"..."

Despite the whole situations, Kuroko still kept his deadpanned stare, though his eyes filled with worries. He made no effort to escape Kagami's hold.

"Ah, did I disturb something..?"

Opening the sliding door and looking at Kuroko, seeming to be in fight with the taller red-head male, Itou-sensei lightly announced his arrival.

"Itou-sensei..!"

Noticing his presence now, Riko quickly turned her attentions from Kuroko to the old physician.

"How is he..?!"

Hyuuga immediately let go of Kagami and walk towards the older male.

"Is he okay..?"

Izuki also tried asking the male physician about the younger male's condition, albeit softer than the rest.

"Is he awake now ?!"

The red-head who didn't have the decency to control his volume in the presence of an elder, yelled after letting go of Kuroko.

"A-a, do keep it down, boys.. And yes, he's fine, Tetsuya-kun."

Feeling his eardrums about to burst from the red-head's outbursts, Itou-sensei lifted one hand to calm the boys. He then smiled towards the distressed-looking, though still expressionless in the eyes of untrained men, reassuring him.

"Thank goodness..!"

Riko heaved a sigh of relief and felt the burdens off her shoulders when she knew that the boy, or the girl, is fine.

"...Thank you for your assistance, Itou-sensei.."

Kuroko took his chance to thank the man, bowing slightly. His face now less worried.

"Ah, No worries. Tetsuya-kun, Seirin-san, Hiro-kun is still asleep, but he should be waking up soon. Why don't you go inside and wait there ?"

Noticing the less worry on the boy's expression, Itou-sensei smiled before directing the Seirins into the room where the girl is currently resting.

"..Yes, Arigato, Itou-sensei..!"

Izuki thanked the male physician before him, bowing lightly.

"Yosha, let's get in then..!"

Now grinning, Kagami pumped his fist in the air as he marched onwards into the room.

"Quiet, Kagami..! Didn't you hear him ? Hiro is asleep..!"

Tick mark appeared on Hyuuga's temple from the rash behaviour of one Kagami Taiga. He smacked the idiot in his red-head.

"Ahh, Bakagami.."

Riko shook her head as she sighed at the younger but taller male's behaviours.

"Urgh.. Sumimasen.."

Rubbing his now sore head, Kagami apologised rather begrudgingly.

"Ah, Tetsuya-kun and Aida-san, was it..? Will you come with me for a while ?"

Seeing how the two people he want to talk with about to enter the room with the rest of the group, Itou-sensei called on them.

"H-hai..!"

Slightly surprised, Riko stuttered as she stopped from going inside the room.

"..."

Kuroko, expecting this, stayed and glanced towards the male physician who just smiled his small smile.

"This way."

Itou-sensei motioned the other two to follow him towards the garden. Settling under a huge cherry-blossom tree quite far from their initial positions.

"Tetsuya-kun, I think you knew about Hiro-kun's condition. But you haven't told Seirin-san or even Aida-san, have you ?"

Halting to a stop, Itou-sensei turned his back so he is now facing the younger male.

"..."

Faced with the question he was asked before the male physician make his appearance, Kuroko just kept his silence while giving off his blank stare.

"Kuroko-kun...? Itou-sensei..?"

Riko sensed something amiss, the atmosphere was rather tense now. She knew this is serious matter.

"Ah, Tetsuya-kun, I get that this is private matters, but don't you think Seirin-san has the right to know ? This concerns Hiro-kun's wellbeing too."

Giving the brunette a glance before going back to Kuroko, Itou-sensei tried to at least get the male's approval before he started.

"...Hai..."

Kuroko knew there's no other way. To keep Hime safe, yet still keeping the promise with his grandma, Seirins has to know what they needed to know.

"..What is it am I supposed to know, Itou-sensei ?"

Hearing Kuroko's approval, though quiet and almost a whisper, Riko glanced towards Kuroko before turning back to Itou-sensei.

"As the physician, I'll tell you this. Hiro-kun was born with weak constitution. He'd been having this kind of attacks since young. Only, the time interval seems to shortened over time."

Taking a deep breath before starting, Itou-sensei gazed his stern and serious ash-gray orbs into Riko's amber-brown orbs. His voice sharp and firm as he tell her the truth Kuroko had been keeping them.

"..It used to be only once every 5 months.. Before this, it was once every 3 months.. But now.."

Taking it as his chance to explain things further, Kuroko started slowly, gaining the other two's attentions on him. Yes, Kuroko never told him that Hime was born weak and with this condition. This past 1 year, Kuroko just told the team that Hime was sick and needed 3 to 5 days rest with him nursing her. The rest just thought it was normal sickness, they never took note of the apparently repeating cycle.

"It seems to be once every 2 months now, Tetsuya-kun, Aida-san."

Continuing Kuroko's statements, Itou-sensei shifted his gazes towards the brunette.

"..W-why..? Is this supposed to be progressing this fast ?"

Meeting Itou-sensei's ash-gray orbs, Riko stuttered from shock as she asked what's been on her mind.

"..No, we expected this only later on the year ends, but it seems that the stress and fatigue is catching up with her."

Itou-sensei was also feeling perplexed about that question Riko asked. He didn't have a clear answer on this one, he have asked himself over and over too. And he told them what he seems to have assumed. Yes, his assumptions.

"..."

Kuroko was rather expecting this. Even he didn't knew what is causing his sister to weaken faster than expectations, but if his grandma's letter is any clue, then perhaps he should have expected this. But the cause, he too, didn't know.

"S-so it was my fault after all...?"

The moment Riko heard the words 'stress' and 'fatigue', her voice clogged in her throat. She managed to croak her thoughts, her face filled with dread.

"Ah, no, Aida-san. When I say stress and fatigue, it was more of her situation then the trainings. The Kurokos may be weak physically, but they don't take harm from them, instead they took harm from mental pressure."

Taking note of the girl's expressions, Itou-sensei waved his hands in denial. He told her that it was purely mental pressures. Well, a part of it might be physical, but it doesn't seem to be that big of the cause. He did spend his time taking care and checking the girl's condition since she was born, so he knew this at least.

"..So it's this whole ordeals, Itou-sensei..?"

Knowing the truth in Itou-sensei's words, Kuroko asked for confirmation on his theories.

"Yes, I believe that is the case."

Feeling Kuroko's gazes on him, Itou-sensei shifted his gazes, and they locked gazes.

"..Can we do anything ?"

Riko tried to asked if there's anything she could do to help. Even if it's not her trainings that's causing Hime to be this sick, she still wish to help! The girl was like a sister she never had. Though she acted more like a brother than a sister most, if not all the time.

"Hmm, there's really nothing we can do, but be there when it's time for her collapses. Then nursed her to health."

Itou-sensei rubbed his temple as he hummed. But then told them all he could thought of.

"..."

Kuroko expected this. He knew it since long ago. They have all tried to search for cure. But no luck.

"Isn't there anything you could do to help Hiro-kun, Itou-sensei..?"

Riko is still relentless, she tried asking for more.

"..If you are talking about curing his condition, I can't do that. Even I do not know what is the cause, and his condition is hereditary."

Itou-sensei could feel the girl's worries. But he could do little to appeased them.

"..S-sonna.."

Riko muttered in disbelief. That energetic, sadistic, mischievous, yet expressionless girl is actually having this kind of weakness.. She just can't accept it..! The girl is even younger than she is..!

"But this I can assure you. This hereditary condition has always been getting better when the bearer passed teenage and stepped into adulthood at around the age of 20. This has always been the case for the bearers, and I believe this applies for Hiro-kun as well."

Seeing the depressed brunette, Itou-sensei's gazes softened. He could feel that the sick girl is truly loved by the people around her. Even those rowdy boys with her right now. So, he tried to tell her that she, like the rest of her ancestors, would be better when she passed teenage. Though, deep down, he knew, that there's something else that made the girl and her ancestors slightly differed.

"..Itou-sensei.."

Hearing Itou-sensei's explanations, Riko felt slight relief, but not fully convinced.

"Don't be so sad, Aida-san. This condition will not rob Hiro-kun of his life. There has never been the case of life-lost from this condition in the history of the bearers. You don't need to be so worried, Tetsuya-kun."

Itou-sensei pat both the girl's and the boy's shoulder, glancing at the former first then towards the latter.

"...Hai.. Arigato, Itou-sensei.."

Kuroko just bowed slightly and thanked the male physician. He knew, that from some of his explanations, at least one part, he doubted.

"A-arigato, Itou-sensei..!"

Riko stuttered her thanks, bowing deeper than Kuroko before lifting it back up.

"Your welcome, Tetsuya-kun, Aida-san. I'll be back in my office, don't hesitate to call me when you need me."

The male physician smiled as he pat the both a few times more.

"..Hai, Itou-sensei.."

Kuroko just nodded.

"Wakarimasu, Itou-sensei..!"

Riko did too, but with more energy than the former.

"Ahh, before I forget. Tetsuya-kun, you can take Nigō after Hime is fine, okay ? Tell Hime she can come to my office to retrieve Nigō."

Itou-sensei was about to walk off before stopping and turned his head to face Kuroko.

"...Understood.."

Kuroko nodded to show his understanding.

"Then, I'll be leaving first. Do send my best wishes to Hiro-kun, Tetsuya-kun, Aida-san. Farewell."

Itou-sensei nodded before saying his goodbyes and turned his heels towards his office. Waving his goodbyes with his back on them.

"..Itterasshai..!"

Kuroko still have his manners intact even when he was rather perturbed.

"Let's go, Kuroko-kun."

Seeing the disappearing back of the male physician, Riko turned towards Kuroko and motioned him to follow.

"Yes.."

The sky-blue haired male nodded and trailed behind the older female. Back to his sister's quarters.

—

 **Location : Kuroko Hime's Private Quarters, Seirin's Estate**

The owner of the room was sitting in her futon, cladded with her light-blue blanket peppered with cherry blossom petals.

She was sitting with her back leaning on a certain red-head's back. The red-head apparently insisted that she leaned on him since she was still weak and he was willing to.

"You big idiot! Didn't you feel anything wrong this morning ?!"

Contrary to the serene atmosphere, Hyuuga roared. Tick marks on his temple.

"Hha, Hyuuga. He's fine, that's what matters."

Used to this side of Hyuuga, Kiyoshi lightly pat Hyuuga's back as he sat behind Hyuuga and Izuki. Kiyoshi knew that Hyuuga did this because he was worried, that's why he was mad.

"Shut up, Kiyoshi! When it came to this kind of thing, you're no different too!"

Getting even more tick marks on his temple, Hyuuga turned his head to face Kiyoshi. Roaring at the said male instead, while pointing towards the other in futon.

"Maa, maa, Hyuuga. He's a patient you know, you need to be patient with him."

Seeing how Kiyoshi failed in his attempt to calm Hyuuga, Izuki whipped his special treatment for Hyuuga. His special, what he has prepared for this kind of situation, dajare! Yes, you heard (A/n : or read XD) right..!

"Damare, Izuki!"

Instead of the Izuki's expected reaction, yet to the rest's expectations, Hyuuga grew even more irritated as he now roared at the male next to him instead.

"Izuki's dajare is seriously.."

Koganei sweat dropped as he took in the scenes in front of him. Truly, the Hyuuga-Izuki combi.

"..Not fun, huh ?"

Laughing nervously next to Koganei is Tsuchida, scratching the side of his face lightly.

"Terrible if you asked me. Right, Mitobe ?"

Making a 'this-is-annoying' face, Koganei turned towards the silent male seated next to his side which is opposite Tsuchida's.

"..."

Mitobe only nodded. He did have a nervous smile and light sweat drop on the side of his face.

"..Are you really okay now, Hiro..?"

From Hime's back, a rather unexpected soft voice was heard. Kagami lightly scratched the side of his face as he asked her condition. His back still on hers.

"Uwah, for Kagami to be so soft..!"

One of the trio male, Furihata Kōki, shivered at the sight of this Kagami.

"I might be dreaming..!"

The second of the trio also whispered in a not so low voice. He is Kawahara Kōichi.

"..No, no..! I can see it too..!"

The third and the last trio, Fukuda Hiroshi, shook his head frantically as he corrected the other two, assuring them that it is indeed reality they are witnessing.

"..I'm fine, Kaga-nii.. Sorry to worry you all, I really thought I was fine this morning.."

Feeling the warmth radiating on her back, Hime smiled a tiny minuscule smile. Yet, it seemed to caught the rest of the boys who noticed it stunned and frozen.

"..Hahh.. Oh, well.. You're awake now, so the worst has passed.."

Breaking of from his trance as the smile itself disappeared, Hyuuga scratched his head as he's now pacified. Probably thanks to the tiny and quick smile from the girl.

"Now that's more like it, Hyuuga~"

Kiyoshi who also broke free from the trance he was in grins his good grin as he looked towards Hyuuga, who had his back on him.

"Hyuuga here, was frantic when he heard you collapsed. His glasses even cracked and he went clutch-time."

Unable to read he situation, Izuki pour oil into the diminishing fire. Rattling off the mess when the news reached their ears earlier in the day.

"It was a mess.."

Koganei pitched in, shaking his head as he shrugged.

"Honto.."

Tsuchida agreed, albeit lightly.

"..I really am sorry, Hyuuga-senpai.. But I would actually like to see that.."

Hearing the testaments from her team mates, Hime creased her brows for a while before catching Hyuuga's gazes. Then putting on her deadpanned stare as she said how she would like to see that. Probably to tease the bespectacled male.

"Ughh..! You baka-Izuki..!"

Being on the receiving end of the said blank stare, Hyuuga turned and smacked Izuki in his head.

"Haa..! What did I do, Hyuuga ?"

Feeling his head sore, Izuki turned towards Hyuuga, his face scrunched in dissatisfaction at what just happened.

"You made me lost respect from my kōhai, that's what! And from my best kōhai no less!"

Tick marks now starting to make its way back into Hyuuga's temple. His expressions annoyed and irked.

"Ehh, Captain is playing favourite.."

Furihata chirped in.

"Honto, honto..."

Kawahara pitched in.

"Tsurui, Hyuuga-senpai..!"

Fukuda lightly chided.

"Damare..! What have you got when compared to Hiro ?! He's polite, respect his elder, and even considerate for his senpai..!"

Hearing the complains, Hyuuga now directed his attention towards the trio male. Pointing his accusing fingers on them as he rattled about how they differed.

"Haa.."

Kagami was unfazed. He didn't even looked towards Hyuuga's directions as he sighed.

"You shut up, Bakagami! You're the worst when it came to respecting your senpais! I'll never forget that day..!"

Hearing Kagami's sigh, Hyuuga changed direction once more. He pointed his finger to the red-head as he remember that day. When, ah.. A new entree rudely addressed him.

"Haa ? What day ?"

Of course, not even remembering that day is the Bakagami. He didn't even realised his supposedly offense that day.

"I'm curious too~"

Kiyoshi who was not there that day, whistled as he expressed his curiosity. Kiyoshi was hurt from the incidents back in the island before, and had to undergo therapies and such to get back in shape. Even now he's still not ready to join his friends. During trainings he only did the swinging practices to keep in shape, the rest, he sat out. Or Riko's inner demon would be unleashed for all to see. The physician said that he might be able to step into the battle field on the start of the real battles. If he did not overstressed himself that is.

"He's talking about their first meeting.. Pretty rowdy, if you asked me.."

Izuki told Kiyoshi about his share of memories. Izuki was there. He was one of the three who was trying to recruit people.

"I even got lifted like some kind of cloth.."

Koganei pitched in his share of memories, which is probably the most memorable.

"..."

Mitobe nodded as he too, remembered the day.

"Ahh, that day.."

Tsuchida lightly scratched his side of his face.

"Sou ieba, where's Nii-chan and Riko-nee..?"

Seeing the still-in-memory-lane Hyuuga-senpai, Hime sighed before asking for the obviously missing people from the group.

"Ahh, that. Itou-sensei t- Uwasa o sureba.."

Now done with his trip to memory lane, Hyuuga tried to answer Hime's question before the people in question themselves showed.

"Yaa, Minna! Hiro-kun, you're awake ?"

Riko greeted the guys as she had heard about the rather loud chatters from outside. She turned towards the female laying on the futon, asking her condition. When she noticed the girl is leaning towards the red-head's back, Riko blinked a few times before.

"Are you feeling better now, Hiro-kun.."

Kuroko suddenly appeared from Riko's back. Few were startled at the sudden's appearance, but said nothing as it is normal occurrence.

"Riko-nee, Nii-chan..! Mmm, I feel better now. Could get some more rest though.."

Seeing the person she missed, Hime greeted them and told them that she's fine. Though she would like to rest now.

"Ja, Minna! Out you go now~"

Hearing this, Riko shooed out the guys, gesturing them towards the exit.

"Hai, hai.. Get better soon, Hiro."

Hyuuga was the first one to stand up, looking towards Hime.

"Sleep well, Hiro-kun~"

Kiyoshi mirrored Hyuuga, but of course the words and the tone is Kiyoshi's.

"Rest well, Hiro."

Izuki nodded as he gave Hime a glance before standing up.

"See you later, Hiro~ Mitobe said get well soon."

Koganei also stand up, glancing towards Mitobe before glancing back towards Hime.

"Hha, I'm always impressed how you could get that.. Ah, get healthy soon, Hiro."

Tsuchida lightly sweat dropped as he stood up before giving his get-well-soon wish.

"Get well soon, Hiro-kun..!"

The trio male chirped as they stood up.

"Uh, G-get better soon, baka..! I-i'm leaving first.. See ya'.."

Kagami was the last, he spoke to her first before handing her off to Kuroko.

"Mmm, Arigato, minna-san.. Ki o tsukete.."

Thanking Kagami then the rest, Hime, now leaning on her Onii-chan's chest bid them goodbyes.

"Hiro-kun, sleep well, okay ? I'll be with the boys now."

Riko was the last to leave the room after Kagami, patting the girl's head before leaving.

"Mmm."

Hime just hummed in response.

"See you later~"

Riko retracted her hand as she waved her goodbye.

"..Are your headache better now ?"

Now alone in the room, Tetsuya asked his sister, caressing her golden-amber crown.

"I'm fine, Onii-chan. It's just the usual. I'll be fine 3 to 4 days from now."

Hime smiled a bigger smile as she reassured her Onii-chan, her hands holding her Onii-chan's.

"..Yes, but I still worry."

Kuroko's still caressing Hime's crown as he back-hugged her.

"I know.. That's why I'm sorry.. But I never thought it'd be progressing faster than expectations.. It never happened before.."

Hime rubbed their hands together, she looked up to meet her Onii-chan's gazes.

"...Just rest.."

Locking gazes with his sister, Kuroko blinked once before telling her to rest. Helping her to lay on her futon and tuck her in.

"Mmm.. Oyasumi, Onii-chan.."

Hime smiled before closing her eyes and drifted off to the dream land.

"Oyasuminasai, Hime-chan.."

Kuroko smiled gently as he lovingly stroked his sister's cheek.

'Ah.. I accidentally called her Hime-chan.. But.. No one is around..'

That actions did make him forgot the situation they were on though. Thankfully no one is around.

"Get well soon.."

Kuroko stroked Hime one last time before standing up. As he was about to leave, he halt to a stop as he remembered something.

'Ah.. I forgot to tell her about Itou-sensei's well wishes and Nigō.. Oh, well..'

Itou-sensei's get-well-soon wish and Nigō was left unsaid as Kuroko left the room.

—

Kuroko just closed the sliding doors to Hime's quarters and he was about to went back towards his room.

"Kuroko-kun."

Riko called him over, the rest of the group behind her.

"..Coach.."

Kuroko then approached Riko and the group.

"Is Hiro-kun asleep now ?"

Riko asked Kuroko, making sure the girl is asleep before continuing the conversation.

"Yes.."

Kuroko answered with a short and definite yes.

"Good. My father just called on a meeting. He wants all of us there. Now."

Nodding, Riko motioned for all of them to follow her to the discussion hall.

"Understood."

They all answered unceremoniously, while a few only nodded.

—

 **Location : Discussion Hall, Seirin's Estate**

The people in the room was neatly seated like usual. The atmosphere was rather tense.

Aida Kagetora was sitting in the middle seat. His fan on his hand.

"I believe you all know why I suddenly gathered you here."

Kagetora started the discussion as he looked around the faces present in the room.

"I would like to know Itou-sensei's opinion regarding Hiro's condition."

He closed his eyes as he stated the topic of the discussions.

"Which of you know of this ?"

Opening his eyes, he asked for the one who could enlighten him about the present situations.

"Tetsuya ?"

Kagetora saw Kuroko's raised hand, and motioned him to continue.

"Yes, Kagetora-san. Itou-sensei told Aida-san and I, that Hiro's condition has progressed faster than his expectations."

Kuroko nodded before starting off to tell his informations.

"Go on."

Kagetora gestured for the boy to continue with his fan slightly raised.

"Itou-sensei also said that the new cycle would be around once every 2 months, replacing the 3 months previously."

Without hesitation present in his voice, Kuroko continued.

"There is nothing Itou-sensei could do to help ?"

Kagetora narrowed his eyes as he asked the important part.

"..No. Itou-sensei could only be certain that Hiro's condition is hereditary and that it would be better after he passed teenage and stepped into adulthood at around the age of 20, like the other previous bearer."

Kuroko shook his head before answering. His expression rather grim.

"I see. Did Itou-sensei say anything else ?"

Kagetora expressed his understanding before delving further into the matters on hand.

"Itou-sensei said that we should take note of the time Hiro might collapsed, and to get him then."

Knowing this is important, Kuroko stated in all seriousness.

"Itou-sensei did not know the cause of Hiro's collapses ?"

Kagetora raised a brow before asking his next question. Hoping that at least the cause is known.

"Itou-sensei said that Hiro was born with weak complexion, and that it is hereditary. But Itou-sensei deduced that it was the stress and the fatigue that progressed Hiro's condition, which are probably the current situation and the mental pressures."

Without much pauses, Kuroko steadily answered the question.

"I see. Is there anything else anyone might want to add ?"

Nodding his head, slightly disappointed with the amount of informations, Kagetora asked the rest if they knew something else. But no hand is raised.

"No ? Now that we are all aware of Hiro's condition, I expect Itou-sensei's advices be carried out as instructed."

Kagetora asked for confirmation before reminding the group to carry the orders.

"As Tetsuya have told us, Itou-sensei said that Hiro would collapsed once every 2 months."

Snapping his fan opened, Kagetora glances around the faces present in the room, his gazes firm and stern.

"Our practice battle with Kaijo would be 3 months from now. Meaning, Hiro will collapse once before the practice battle, and once more after the practice battle."

This time Kagetora brought their attentions towards him when he mentioned the practice battle.

"I believe you are all clear about this. I expect full cooperation and do exercise caution on this matter."

Feeling the attendant's attentions, Kagetora continued, loud and clear.

"Dismissed."

Seeing their determined expressions, Kagetora nodded, satisfied. He then dismissed them.

—

Outside the discussion hall, in the corridors. The attendees of the discussion could be seen loitering around.

"..Mental stress and fatigue, huh..?"

Hyuuga mumbled as he mulled over the informations from the discussion.

"To think Hiro was shouldering it all alone.."

Izuki also expressed his opinion in a grim expression.

"And he never complained too.."

Koganei chimed in, looking dejected.

"Hiro is a strong boy.."

Kiyoshi stare off towards the ceiling as he too, thought of something.

"..."

Mitobe nodded in agreement, his dark-gray orbs filled with sadness.

"Coach, did you perhaps knew about this..?"

Tsuchida asked Riko next to him.

"No.. I only heard from Itou-sensei.. With Kuroko-kun.."

Riko shook her head before answering. Confirming she just knew.

"Aa.. Ahh ? Sou ieba.. Where's Kuroko ?"

With that sentence from Riko, Kagami realised that the boy is missing.

"Wasn't he here before ?"

Furihata asked the other two next to him.

"He exited the hall together with us..!"

Kawahara confirmed that Kuroko was indeed with them just a moment ago.

"Woahh, Kuroko really is ghost-like.."

Fukuda shivered as realisation dawned on him.

"That idiot..!"

Kagami groaned as he realised the boy is probably somewhere far away now. Somewhere who know where.

"Maa, let him be. He probably went to Hiro-kun's place."

Riko waved it off by telling then that Kuroko might just went to Hime's quarters. They all know the two were so close.

"Sou ka.. Riko.. About this.. Can you train us now..?"

Nodding, Hyuuga started off rather hesitant, but finishing his sentence nonetheless.

"Haa..?"

Riko was rather taken aback, she didn't really expected this. Or perhaps she should ? Hime is part of the family after all!

"Hyuuga ?"

Kiyoshi trailed off his question. His brow raised.

"Captain..?"

Izuki mimicked Kiyoshi as he too, raised his brow.

"I mean..! You guys realised, right..?! Hiro trained hard to get stronger. That's why, we too n-"

Hyuuga started again, trying to convince the team to follow along. Before someone cut him.

"Wakaru yo, Captain. Right, Mitobe ?"

Koganei spoke before Hyuuga could finish, glancing towards Mitobe.

"..."

Mitobe nodded frantically.

"Haa ?"

Hyuuga was taken aback now, he didn't really expected them to agree this easily.

"We share your sentiment, Hyuuga."

Izuki smiled as he pat Hyuuga's shoulder.

"You're not the only one."

Kiyoshi grinned as he pat Hyuuga's other shoulder.

"Ahh, then let's go."

Tsuchida smiled as he voice his agreement.

"Hah, I'll prove to that idiot that he can rely on us..!"

Kagami was on fire, making the surroundings brighter. His fists clenched and pumped into the air.

"Kagami is on fire..!"

Fukuda widened his eyes as he looked towards Kagami.

"When was he not..?"

Furihata stated in a rather deadpanned tone.

"His hair and eyes are red that it's like he was on fire all the time.."

Kawahara chipped in, not knowing their voices are within the red-head radius.

"Not to mention his short temper.."

Furihata chimed in, looking rather amused now.

"Gah! This has nothing to do with my hair, or eyes!"

Hearing all those comments about his appearances, Kagami roared towards the male trio. The trio just laughed nervously.

"So you do admit the 'short temper' part, Kagami ?"

Also hearing the comments, Koganei nudges Kagami's arms, teasing him.

"G-gah! That's..!"

Kagami turned his head towards his senpai to deny what was just said, but didn't really know how to say it right, but still polite. Since one spectacled male had lectured him for what feels like days on senpai-kōhai relationship.

"Aaah, let's just get on with the training, okay ?"

Witnessing the scenes, as amusing as it is, Riko just wanted to get on with practice.

"Riko..!"

Hyuuga now directed his gazes towards the coach of the team. His eyes radiating his happiness.

"What ? Didn't you say you want to train ? Do expect harsh and tough training since you asked me~"

Riko just smiled innocently before smirking and her eyes glinted.

"Ughh..!"

At the glints in their Coach's eyes, the team groaned, with the exception of Kagami, whose mind still in the air.

"Maa, let's go~ Onwards to practice hall~"

Riko started to skipped towards the practice hall. The guys trailing behind her.

"O-ooo.."

They answered as one, albeit hesitantly.

"..Maybe we should asked her tomorrow..?"

Izuki tried to somehow deny the harsh reality about to come.

"..It's too late.."

Hyuuga mumbled as he knew what he's in for when he asked Riko.

"..Better prepare for the worst now.."

Kiyoshi laughed lightly as he looked towards Riko's skipping form.

"She's skipping..!"

Koganei noted the skipping Riko, sweating profusely.

"...!"

Mitobe nodded frantically, and sweated like Koganei.

"Err.. Too late now.."

Tsuchida smiled nervously.

"Yoshaaa..!"

The only fired up male, Kagami roared excitedly.

"At least Kagami is fired up.."

Koganei glanced behind towards Kagami.

"Not for long.."

Kiyoshi shook his head.

"Wait 'till he heard what Riko thought of.."

Izuki shivered as he dreaded what to come.

"One word.. Hell.."

Hyuuga finished Izuki's sentences. Shivering as he glanced towards the skipping Coach.

—

In the dark room of Hime's quarters, there laid a sleeping figure in the futon and one figure seated near.

"..Hime-chan.."

Kuroko stroke his sister cheek lovingly, gazing into her sleeping form with sadness.

—

 **Location : Practice Hall, Seirin's Estate**

Loud voices of people training could be heard even with the setting sun.

"Swing harder! Kagami, your stance's faltering! Hyuuga-kun, faster! Kiyoshi, that's not strong enough!"

Riko shouted her instructions as she make her rounds around the guys.

"Ooo!"

The guys answered in high spirits this time, unlike before.

"You guys asked for this! And for Hiro-kun, let's go hard, guys!"

Riko clapped her hands to encourage the guys.

"Ooo!"

They shouted their answers unceremoniously.

In the depth of night that day, loud shouts of practice could be heard from the Seirin's practice hall.

On the other side of the estate, in a room belonging to a certain female, a lone male gazed sadly at the sleeping figure, remembering something.

 _'You knew that this is a secret from the rest.'_


	9. Chapter VIII - Siblings Day Out and Reve

**Chapter VIII - Siblings Day Out and Revelations**

Chirping of birds signal the rising sun. A new morning, a new day.

The sun light peers through gap between the wooden blinds, shining the sleeping figure laid asleep.

The figure started to squirm around, waking up. Her sky-blue orbs fluttered opened, still adjusting to the morning brightness.

'..Morning..'

Seeing the sun was up on her window side, she turned towards her other side, unexpectedly finding someone still asleep, someone she knew all too well.

"Onii-chan..?"

Hime murmured, rather surprised. It's not uncommon for them to sleep together, especially when she was sick. But that was when she was Hime, not Hiro.

Apparently the small sound managed to stirred the sleeping male awake. Like her, his sky-blue orbs fluttered opened, slowly adjusting to the sudden brightness. When it did, he focused his orbs on the figure laying next to him. They locked gazes, and he smiled gently.

"Ohayou.."

Kuroko mumbled his greeting, his expression serene and gentle. Though his atrocious bed head was not like any others.

In return of her Onii-chan's morning greeting and smile, Hime smiled her own smile, soft and gentle.

"Ohayou, Onii-chan."

Waking up early, her tone was less sleepy and more clear.

They laid together for a while, still locking gazes. Hime waited for her Onii-chan to fully wake up, which when she knew he did, they both rises to sitting position, breaking their gazes.

When they have sat however, Hime turned towards her Onii-chan, and met his clue-less gazes with her stern gazes accompanied with a pout on her lips.

"Onii-chan.. Why would you sleep here, without a blanket no less. What if you get sick..!"

Hime reprimanded her Onii-chan with a pout, she was not happy with how her Onii-chan could get sick because he was waiting on her.

"..I can't just leave you alone, Hime-chan. You are sick.."

Kuroko smiled as he answered, his tone and expression was more amused than anything from the lectures he just received.

After answering, Kuroko closes the distance between them and cradle Hime's face as he lean forward, their foreheads touching.

"..And, Here.."

It was their usual gestures, habit if you must. Ever since her first fever, Kuroko had always done this to check her temperatures.

"Mm.."

Hime closed her eyes at the sudden touch. She was not nervous, it's her Onii-chan after all. If anything, she was just enjoying their siblings-moment.

Kuroko parted their forehead, then strokes Hime lovingly, he flashed his smile, reserved for her and their Grandma.

"Mm, your fever gone down. But like usual, you need to rest for another 3 days, Hime-chan."

Kuroko smiled as he remind her, Hime can be as stubborn as rock when she want to be.

Hime opened her eyes and locked their gazes, she smiled, before pouting again.

"Mm.. But, you still could get sick, Onii-chan..!"

Hime pouted as she continued the almost-forgotten conversation her Onii-chan skilfully avoided.

Seeing the pout, Kuroko can't help but smile. How long has it been, since they had been this carefree..? It's like, he haven't seen his Hime-chan for so long even though they saw each other everyday. But, yes. She was Hiro these days, no longer the Hime-chan he knew and grew up with. Sure, part of her is still there.. But..

"I'll be fine, Hime-chan.. I am a man, and am stronger than you."

Kuroko caressed her cheek as he answered. His smile slowly turned into one of sadness and longing.

"I missed you, Hime-chan.."

Kuroko whispered, his tone filled with longing. His eyes moist.

The scenes confused her, Hime didn't expect that statement. I mean, they met everyday!

"..Wha..?"

Baffled, Hime could only cocked her head to the side as she leaned further into her Onii-chan's hand which is still on her cheek.

"Didn't we meet everyday, Onii-chan ?"

She asked as their gazes locked, seeing the loneliness present in her Onii-chan's sky-blue orbs. Hime wondered even more. What was it..?

Kuroko shook his head, breaking their gazes for a while, before locking them again.

"..It's you that I missed, Hime-chan.. Not Hiro-kun.."

Kuroko whispered as his gazes conveyed his feelings across. He is serious. This Hime-chan, is the Hime he missed. The Hiro-kun he saw everyday, was only glimpses of this Hime-chan.

Hime's eyes widened for a second before returning to its normal size. But they have been siblings all their life that it didn't escaped Kuroko's observational eyes.

Hime knew her Onii-chan was right. She knew, that the moment her hair was cut, and she donned her male attire, she was no longer Hime. But then.. Who was she living as since then..? Did the 'Hime' she was, died that day..?

The feelings her Onii-chan conveyed, it was of longing, sadness, loneliness, love, care, all compressed into one gaze. It confirmed her confusion of her identity even more.

If she can't even tell exactly who she is now and then, will she, one day, lose herself..?

Confusion was etched on her sky-blue orbs, her gazes was locked on to the ground, or the futon since she's still on futon.

Seeing his sister in such distress, and him being the cause, since he brought it up, though he can't help it, he really do missed this Hime-chan. Anyway, Kuroko tried to distract the distressed Hime.

Kuroko then remembered something he bought and Kagami delivered before. Like sleight of hand, or even magic, he whipped out a box out of nowhere. He then shoved it to Hime, to gain her attention.

"Hime-chan, here."

As he shoved the box, he called her name so she would look up. It proved to be successful.

Hime looked up, but instead of meeting the pool of sky-blue, she met a brown box instead.

"..This is..?"

Lifting her gazes even more so she could meet her Onii-chan's, she asked him when they did. Conveying her confusion, on the box now.

Kuroko smiled seeing the confused look, she's adorable, his Hime-chan.

"Do you remember the day off few days ago ? You got Nigō, and I got this. I saw it in town. And I thought it would suit you, Hime-chan."

Kuroko answered as he motioned Hime to take it off his hands.

Though confused and surprised, Hime took it from her Onii-chan, and it felt.. Rather heavy..?

Seeing how Hime didn't have any clue what it might be, Kuroko put his hands on hers, before looking up to met her gazes.

"I want you to wear this later, Hime-chan. You'll be fine after about 3 days, so when you do, let's go out somewhere, Hime-chan."

With his hand on hers, and their gazes locked, the scenes might look like one of those lovers scene when someone saw it. But it was just their siblings-moment for the two brother and sister.

His gazes still on hers, Kuroko softened his gazes as he said his next sentence.

"..As Hime-chan, and not Hiro-kun.."

Kuroko's gazes are soft, but they held such seriousness when he asked her that.

Hime stiffened as her Onii-chan uttered that sentence. She had never reverted into 'Hime' and went out public ever since she was 'Hiro'. It just spelled troubles. Big troubles.

"..I-i don't know.. It's dangerous, Onii-chan.."

Hime averted her gazes and moved her hands, though not breaking her Onii-chan's hold on hers.

Kuroko expected this. He knew what troubles it might bring had someone actually recognised her as the 'dead' Kuroko Hime. But it's not like people will know, his sister is a blond now. No longer the long, sky-blue haired princess of the Kuroko Clan.

"It'll be fine. Whoever could tell that arts to dye one's hair existed..?"

Kuroko tighten his hold on hers, though not so tight that it hurt, only slightly. He reassured her as he tried to catch her gazes. And he did.

Hime reluctantly met her Onii-chan's gazes. She didn't want to since she knew, her Onii-chan would surely see the reluctance present in her eyes, and she didn't want it to hurt him.

On the other hand, Kuroko was not affected, he expected this. He knew how reluctant Hime was when it come to straying from orders, even more when it's their Grandma's. And that it involved the whole continent. Yes, their fates was intertwined with hers.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure. And I'll be with you the whole time.."

Kuroko smiled as he broke his hold on hers, and instead had his hand stroke her golden-amber locks, and the other pulled her into a hug. Siblings one.

Hime could feel the warmth, the love, the care, radiating from her Onii-chan's hug. She will never strayed from orders, especially if she knew, how big the consequences will be. But.. Just this once, and for her beloved Onii-chan.. Just this once..

"..Okay, Onii-chan.. Hime will go.."

Hime relented as she returned her Onii-chan's hug. She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes to feel the moment. If only these moments could last, when there's no other in equation. When it's only her and her Onii-chan.

Unfortunately, the world isn't that nice. One might even say, they're particularly harsh on her.

—

The sun rises and sets, in that time, the Seirins came to visit Hime. Even the hot-headed red-head.

Of course, in those days, trainings are even more severe.

Riko made it clear that if they wished to be stronger, then there is no short-cut. You need to face the harsh trainings head on. That is Riko's policy.

Eventually 3 days passed since the day Hime made promise to do an outing with her Onii-chan's.

Hime is fine now. Healthy like nothing can go wrong.

It's morning now, and the rooster just went off cock-a-doodle-doo. Hime was still sitting in her futon though she was wide awake for a while already. A knock was then heard.

"Hiro-kun, are you awake ?"

The monotonous voice Hime knew so well rang in her ears. It brought a smile to her face and she knew it's the day.

"I'm awake. Come in, Nii-chan."

Hime told her Onii-chan to come inside.

With the 'okay' given, Kuroko slides open the doors just enough for him to come in, then closed them.

"Ohayou, Hime-chan."

After making sure the doors were closed, Kuroko smiled towards his sister.

Hime returned the smile as she greeted her Onii-chan.

"Ohayou, Onii-chan.."

Hime was still sitting in her futon, she just recovered after all.

Kuroko took this chance to come closer and sit next to Hime, his hands cupping her cheeks and he leaned so their foreheads touched.

"Mm.. You're all better now, Hime-chan."

The fever was all gone, and there's no sign of it coming back, not today at least. Since they knew, that it's going to be a repeat cycle for the best, and a faster cycle for the worst.

Hime smiled as she felt the gentleness from her Onii-chan. Her Onii-chan, was taught to hide his emotions from outsiders since he was a kid, thus people dubbed him expressionless. But, that was not the case for when her Onii-chan is with her and their Grandma. Her Onii-chan was never expressive, but he was so gentle and caring, just like now.

"Mmm.. So, are we still going out, Onii-chan ?"

Their foreheads now parted, but Kuroko's hands still cupping her cheeks, their gazes on each other.

Kuroko smiled and nodded, making their foreheads touched.

"Of course."

He answered.

Hime grins as she gave the crescent moon eyes smile. This time she raised her hands to also cup her Onii-chan's cheeks.

"Tee-hee.."

She giggled at their positions. She felt thankful, that her Onii-chan have always been with her. But she can't help but wonder. Like their Grandma, will her Onii-chan, one day, also leave her..? She waved the thought to the back of her head.

After a while of smiles and giggles, the two parted. Kuroko stood up and about to leave so Hime could change into her 'Hiro' attire. Before he stop, and turned around to face his sister who was still on futon.

"Ah. Hime-chan, on the first day you collapsed, Itou-sensei wished you well and also to pick Nigō up after you were fine. Apparently, Nigō is healthy."

With his deadpanned stare and monotone voice, Kuroko uttered the long-delayed messages.

Hime could only sweat drop. Her Onii-chan must have forgotten to tell her earlier since he was so preoccupied with her conditions.

"..Okay.."

Seeing how her Onii-chan is waiting for answer, she gave him one.

Kuroko nodded, then he left the room. He was waiting, standing next to the sliding doors. Meanwhile, Hime was changing.

When Hime was done changing, She opens the door and saw her Onii-chan.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Nii-chan. Let's go."

Hime greeted her Onii-chan as Hiro. She is Hiro now.

Kuroko nodded and stood up from the wall he was leaning into before.

"Understood."

He walked into Hime's direction and started walking side by side to Itou-sensei's quarters, which is on the other side of the estate.

They walked in silence. Then they saw Riko and Hyuuga, seemingly to be discussing something as they walked, not noticing the brother-sister pair.

Hime greeted the not-boyfriend-girlfriend pair first, bowing slightly.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Riko-nee, Hyuuga-senpai."

Hime's greeting got their attention, now noticing the girl.

Kuroko then said his greeting right after Hime finished, he too, bowed slightly.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Coach, Hyuuga-senpai."

Kuroko said in his monotone voice. But apparently he was not noticed along with Hime. And the result ? The usual.

Riko was about to greet back the younger girl, before a voice was heard, seemingly popping out from the thin air.

"Oha-, Uwaghh! Kuroko-kun!"

Riko clutched her heart as she quickly turned her head to Kuroko's direction. Her face showing her fright and annoyance of being startled, again, by the presence-less male.

Hyuuga was no different. He too, was surprised beyond his wit. Same old, same old.

"Gahh! K-kuroko..! Do you really can't do anything about that.. This is honestly starting to get old..!"

After recovering from his initial shock, Hyuuga rubbed his temple as he shook his head.

Meanwhile, Hime was just amused. It's been more than a year that they've started to live under one roof. Yet, it seems her senpais still can't get used to her Onii-chan's 'ghost-like' presence, according to the male trio. Her ? She grew up with him, why couldn't she get used to him after all these years together.

After taking a breath, then regaining her composure, Riko turned towards Hime.

"Are you okay now, Hiro-kun ?"

Riko softened her gazes as she locked gazes with Hime's.

Hime could feel all the stress and worries she's been causing the older female. She felt slightly guilty, something she thought she could never felt for other than her Onii-chan and Grandma. In fact, she never thought she could feel any emotions at all. Not for those whose not the two mentioned before. But here she stands corrected. Maybe her Grandma was right. That she is curable.

"..I'm fine, Riko-nee. I'm sorry for causing you all to worry for me.."

Hime nodded and keep her gazes locked to the ground, to hide what were present in her eyes. She didn't know what, but she has a feeling she shouldn't let anyone see. Not even her brother, for it was the signs of her voidness.

Riko nodded and she smiled. Feeling some of her burdens lifted off her shoulders. If the girl here didn't have to live as a boy, then the girl might be her sworn sister. Riko admitted the girl is mysterious and unpredictable, but she has this way to charmed her way into other's heart. Hers included, this girl has grown on her.

Hyuuga has also softened his gazes as he look into the girl's figure, whose gazes still on the ground. He had to admit that this girl got more guts than he accounted for. From what he'd heard, the girl was raised by her grandmother, alone. Then one of her most treasured person had to disappear, to add more to her misfortunes, she had to live her life as a boy, and fought her way to regain what she has lost. Truly, he'd never thought that such a girl existed.

"It's good you recovered. Don't stress yourself now, okay ?"

Hyuuga nodded as he ruffled the figure's tuft of golden-amber. Earning her now stoic gazes on his.

Hime lifted her gazes from the ground and into her senpai's as she felt his hand on her crowns. She gave him a minuscule smile, which is no different from her expressionless face. If seen from an outsider's perspective, that is.

Meaning, Hyuuga and Riko could feel it rather than see. The sight of their youngest, and odd-one-out member acting so adorable and opened, made them giddy with joy.

This one year was not wasted, the very closed girl has started to open herself more now. The thoughts made them entranced, gazing warmly towards the figure, whose smile was already fading.

Kuroko who was noticed, seemed to be once again forgotten now. He sighed before calling his senpais.

"..Coach, Hyuuga-senpai.. I was planning on to take Hiro-kun outside for fresh air later. Can we skip today's trainings ?"

It seemed to worked, since they were now staring towards Kuroko with slightly bewildered look, the since-when-were-you-here look, and Kuroko gave his i-greeted-you look in return.

Riko was the first to recover from this awkward stare off. She then turned her head to the side, face-palmed and waved her other hand to excuse the matters before something in Kuroko's sentences caught her attention.

"A-ahh.. Eh..? Wait, did you said 'skip today's trainings', Kuroko-kun ?"

On her realisation, Riko turned her gazes back on Kuroko, asking for confirmation.

Hyuuga who was next to recover, also managed to caught the words Riko hates most. Skip practice.

"Err, That's not it, right, Kuroko..?"

Although hesitating in his back-up statement, Hyuuga was determined to save the two from Riko's wrath.

Hime who was oblivious to the whole charade in front of her just repeated the confirmation.

"Huh, that's what Nii-chan just said. We were planning to have an outing today."

With a deadpan stare and monotonous voice, Hime gave her senpais the confirmation they seek.

Kuroko, who was not as clueless about the situations, nodded in affirmation.

"Yes. I did said that, Coach, Hyuuga-senpai. Itou-sensei did say that fresh air would be good."

However, he added the 'Itou-sensei' part to gain permission, unlike his oblivious sister.

Riko was about to spit fire until she heard the 'Itou-sensei'. Her anger immediately took a nose dive, and she slumped forward before relented.

"..Hahh.. Okay, you both may go.. But, today ONLY.."

Her tone definitely raised about two tones higher by the end part. Menacing aura could also be felt in the air, scaring the two males and also the now-understanding female. Hyuuga sweated, and Kuroko also did, albeit unnoticeable.

Hime cleared her throat to end the emitting menacing aura from Riko. Breaking the tense atmosphere.

"..I'll make sure that this does not happen often. And Itou-sensei need me now, so if you could please excuse us, Riko-nee, Hyuuga-senpai."

After gaining the three's attention, Hime bowed slightly to be excused, and Kuroko mirrored her actions.

Riko who was now sane, nodded in understanding before saying her goodbye.

"Okay, see you later then, Hiro-kun, Kuroko-kun."

Riko waved her goodbye and started to continue in her tracks.

Hyuuga also nodded, albeit slightly and gave them way to proceed to their destination before following Riko.

"Aa, see you later, Hiro, Kuroko. Have a nice day out."

Hyuuga grinned as he took one last glance on the two before taking off. The two just nodded and leave after their senpais have turned their backs on them.

After the encounter with their senpais, the two walked in silence. But it was more of comfortable and not-awkward silence. As they walked and turned corners, they have arrived at Itou-sensei's quarters, and Nigō's barks could be heard. He must have sensed his owners.

"Ah, it must be Hiro-kun and Tetsuya-kun. Come on in you two."

Itou-sensei's calming voice could be heard from the closed doors. The two then opened the doors and walked in before closing them behind.

Hime bowed as she greeted the man before her.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Itou-sensei. Thank you for your assistance the day before."

Still bowing, Hime thanked the man for his help.

Kuroko too, bowed when he entered.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Itou-sensei. We are here to retrieve Nigō as you have said before."

Kuroko has thanked the man before, and Hime just did. So he just stated their arrival's purpose.

Itou-sensei nodded with a smile on his face as he motioned for the two to take a seat.

"No need, Hiro-kun. It's my job and my pleasure, though I'd be happier if you'd get sick less. Ah, and take Nigō here. He is healthy, and didn't seem to be having any disease, so he's free to go."

Itou-sensei who was holding on to Nigō was gazing into Hime's orbs as he asked her to be healthier. He then motioned to Nigō when he gave them the okay-to-go signs.

The two nodded and Itou-sensei then took this as a signal to let go the little pup, who was already eager to go with his owners.

Nigō immediately went towards Hime and got patted in the head before he went off to Kuroko, also getting another pat.

Itou-sensei smiled at the warm scenes.

"..I am glad, Hiro-kun. But please, do remember. Be careful and do take care."

Itou-sensei caught Hime's gazes as he reminded her.

Hime nodded in understanding. She knew she needed to be, and never planned on not to. With the whole situations going on, falling sick and rendered disabled would only bring more troubles, and even more on her Onii-chan. She knew her responsibilities, and she'd never neglect them if she could help it.

"I understand, Itou-sensei."

Despite the many thoughts on her head, Hime just said two words in affirmation.

Kuroko, who was next to Hime, also nodded and looked to Itou-sensei's direction, stating his affirmation.

"I'll make sure she's safe and sound, Itou-sensei."

Kuroko gave his promise to the man before him. His voice the usual but still contained such seriousness.

Itou-sensei was satisfied with the answers the two gave them. He knew how much those two treasures each other. How Hime, for Kuroko's sake, would keep herself away from dangers, and how Kuroko, for Hime's sake, would make sure to protect Hime from any impending dangers.

"That's reassuring, Hiro-kun, Tetsuya-kun. Now, don't make this old man keep you waiting. Go, you both needed to go somewhere, didn't you ? The little one has been kept indoor for so long that it's anxious for the outdoor."

Itou-sensei smiled as he ushered them to go with their plans.

Hime and Kuroko smiled as they both stood up, Kuroko taking Nigō in his arms. They both bowed and said their farewell before heading to the doors and exit the room. Leaving the old man by himself.

Itou-sensei was now staring into the place the two were, before. He smiled as closed his eyes and reminisced fondly about the time when he was young. Ah, _youth._

 _"Hana-san."_

 _A young Itou-sensei was sitting across an elderly woman clad in a kimono with such beautiful shades of blue and white complimenting each other, and bringing out the beauty of the said woman. On her left-side chest was a white baby's breath flowers imprinted on her garments. Despite being old, she seemed to glow._

 _Despite hearing such seriousness present in the voice of the man across her, the woman was unfazed._

 _"Yes, Kouroku-san ?"_

 _The elderly woman replied, her tone polite and warm. Perfectly befitting for such a demure lady. Her smile was also of the same behaviours, warm and kind. Gentle beyond compare._

 _The man was most definitely charmed. The woman before him, was truly the perfect wife-to-be. If only she wasn't married, with a son, and two grandchildren._

 _"..About Hime-chan.. I can tell how her sickness is a bit different than the rest of Kuroko no Himes, Hana-san.. But exactly what, I cannot tell."_

 _Young Itou-sensei started the conversation slowly. He has been the Kuroko Family's physician since before he can remember._

 _The Itou Family has been serving the Kuroko Family as their physicians since long history dated. Thus he had been assigned to the young Kuroko no Hime, Kuroko Hime. As the young girl inherited the hereditary illness of the Kuroko no Hime, being sick once after every period of time that seems to worsen until they finally stepped into adulthood. Even so, as her physician, he could tell. The young girl was different. How, he could not tell. But the fact that the girl started to weaken earlier than any other Kuroko no Hime to date, was more than enough evidence._

 _Yes, normally, a Kuroko no Hime would live as a healthy normal child until she was 5. Then the hereditary illness kicked in. But Kuroko Hime got her first attack when she was 3. 2 years earlier than the supposed time. As her physician, he wanted and needed to know. He had cared for the young girl as his own granddaughter despite never having one._

 _The elderly woman kept her smile, she closed her sky-blue orbs as she listened. Only opening them when the man was done. Her sky-blue orbs flashed her understanding on the matters, it was warm and gentle, loving gazes._

 _"Kouroku-san, I thank you for being so nice to Hime. Hime is truly lucky for having you as her physician. Your question, however. I cannot seem to answer as they are the Kuroko no Hime's secret."_

 _The elderly woman gave him the reassuring smile. She knew that the man before her was worried for her granddaughter's wellbeing. But she also knew, that the informations he seek for was classified._

 _Young Itou-sensei knew that he wouldn't get the answers he seek for. When one said that it's the Kuroko no Hime's secret, one must back down and accept what he already had. Even so, he still can't help but be worried for the young Kuroko no Hime. He knew, yet he can't help his feelings._

 _Sensing the man's worries, the woman smiled as she gazed warmly towards the man. Conveying her thanks and gratefulness for having someone else who cared for the young girl. Though she knew, that the girl in question were probably only taking the man as another physician. The girl can't seem to bring herself to let someone else in to her life. But she knew, that things, will surely changes. Including the young Kuroko no Hime._

 _"Kouroku-san, I really am grateful for your thoughtful behaviours on young Hime. Please, watch over her."_

 _The elderly woman smiled, her expressions seemed to sadden as she said the last part._

 _Young Itou-sensei was rather surprised by the sadness he could see. But the last part, he understood and never planned on doing otherwise._

 _"Hana-san.. This humble Itou Kouroku, shall promise you to watch over the young Kuroko no Hime."_

 _Young Itou-sensei bowed as he vowed his promise. A promise he intended to keep._

 _Seeing the man's conviction, the elderly woman smiled, her sadness seemed to have vanished to thin air._

 _"Thank you, Kouroku-san."_

 _The woman thanked him as she smiled, grateful. For she knew, that when the time comes, and she had to leave for a place her grandchildren can't reach. They'll have someone to care and love them. And when she truly had to leave this world, it'll be the time when she knew, that her grandchildren is safe with the people who cared for them and cared back for in return._

"Hana-san.."

Itou-sensei murmured as he opened his eyes. His ash-gray orbs was filled with worries, sadness and more which can't seems to be discerned.

—

Meanwhile the two siblings plus one tiny pup have arrived at Hime's quarters. They promised to go out with Hime as Hime, and thus she needed to change to the appropriate garments.

Kuroko stopped before the doors, with Nigō in his arms.

"I'll wait here, Hiro-kun."

Kuroko spoke as he flashed his deadpanned stare.

Hime nodded as she opened the doors and closed them behind. Hime was walking towards her changing place, a group of tall wooden partitions with white and blue fabrics peppered with cherry blossom petals, Cherry Blossom being the flower insignia of the Seirin Clan.

Hime was about to change when she remembered something. The box. Hime then went out to retrieve said box that she placed in her white wooden drawers.

'Onii-chan said to wear this, right..?'

Hime wondered before untying the rice straw rope, opened the brown fabric and lifted the lid up. What Hime saw was unexpected.

'..Oni-chan.. Honestly..'

Hime's expression quickly softened and she smiled warmly. She took out what was on the box before staring at it.

'Beautiful.. Tee-hee, Onii-chan sure has eyes for these things..'

Hime giggled as she stared the thing and flipped it over to check it whole. Satisfied, she then walked towards her changing place, bringing along the gift with her.

Outside, Kuroko was patiently waiting with Nigō in his arms, behaving well.

"Nii-chan..? You can come in now."

Hime's voice was heard, and Kuroko took it as his cue to enter. He opened the doors with his gazes on the tatami, only when he closed the doors, did he see his sister in all her glory.

Hime had her hair down, and her golden-amber locks cascades down to her waist. Part of her locks on the both sides of her face was pulled to the back, neatly clipped in the middle with a light-blue baby's breath hair pin.

Hime was wearing the gift from her Onii-chan. A beautiful pale blue furisode, a long, almost touching the tatami, sleeves. With the hem reaching her ankle. The furisode was blues and white in colours. The collar was pure white, with the collar lines dark-blue. The furisode was dominated by pale blue, the sleeves were peppered with white and peach-pink cherry blossom petals. The part below her waist was also pale blue, but with streaks of darker shades of blue, starting from navy-blue, sea-blue, and midnight-blue. White and light-pink baby's breath flowers decorated the lower part. The waist part was tightened with a white obi with peach-pink cherry blossom petals and baby's breath flowers adorning it. The furisode was of highest quality of silk, it was beautiful.

But what's breathtaking is how Hime fitted exactly in the already beautiful furisode. Hime is truly beautiful, her pale complexion was brought out even more with the furisode she was cladded in. Her sky-blue eyes was truly complimenting the clothes and vice versa. Hime's whole being seems to glow and shine. Truly, the clothes seems to be made just for her.

The sight made Kuroko's sky-blue orbs widened. His mouth slightly gaping, and his hands limped to the side. Nigō had jumped down when they entered the room, so he was just wagging his tail around.

Kuroko can't believe his eyes. Here, stood his younger sister, in, perhaps her most beautiful form to date. She is absolutely breathtaking. The thought brought a light tint of pink to his cheeks. He was broken from his train of thoughts when Hime smiled, making the sight even more beautiful. Although, it also brought him back down to Earth.

Kuroko smiled as he approached his younger sister. Looking her in the eyes.

"..You looked.. absolutely beautiful, Hime-chan.."

After saying that, Kuroko hugged Hime, his hand on her head and the other on her back.

Hime was happy. Just happy. How couldn't she ? Her Onii-chan bought this beautiful furisode just for her, with her in every thoughts. Sure, it must have cost a fortune. But if there is one thing she didn't have to worry about, it's money. The Kuroko Family is prosperous and wealthy, they have both grown up wearing the best quality silk as their garments, and other things included. Though the Kurokos didn't put much of their wealth on such lavish things, they just had enough for their positions, and the rest was used to further better the area under their rule. Which is the reason why they are so loved by their citizens.

And ah. Do you know ?

When the 11th Kuroko no Hime was announced missing, and the 12th Kuroko no Hime was proclaimed dead, the citizens grieved like they had just lost their sons and daughters. The people were so gloomy and the situations so grim for about two weeks. They meant that much to the citizens. But the Kuroko Family encouraged them all, to be cheerful and to be happy for the two Kuroko no Himes. For they have done so much for the happiness of them all. The citizens gradually brightens up, and although that the 12th Kuroko no Hime's grave was in the Kuroko's estate, the citizens all came by and asked permission to leave the flowers on their front door. The Kurokos agreed, and thus that week, their estate's front door was decorated with flowers, ranging from all kinds, all sizes, and all colours. But that's the story for another time. Now let's get back to the main story.

Hime returned the hug and they both had huge smiles on their faces when they broke apart.

"Arigatou, Onii-chan. This furisode is very beautiful."

Hime thanked her Onii-chan with a smile so bright.

Kuroko also smiled as he took her tiny hand in his and lead them towards the door. About to.

Apparently Nigō was still there and barked for attentions.

Hime giggled as she lifted the little pup off the ground.

"I'm not forgetting you, Nigō. Of course we're bringing you along."

Hime smiled as she lightly nudged Nigō's black tiny nose. Nigō let out a tiny purred in response.

Kuroko smiled and patted the little pup in Hime's arms with his free hand.

"Of course."

Kuroko reassured the little guy before they started walking.

Onwards to Kiyou.

—

Kiyou was like one would expected from the trading centre of both Kuroko's and Seirin's. It was bustling with trading activities. What was not expected, was that the presence-less boy was noticed. The reason ? Ah, the breathtaking girl whose hand was in his.

The crowds murmured in awe.

The males were glancing towards Hime's directions as she took her gentle, but sure steps.

The females were shrieking from Kuroko's good looks.

Even Nigō become the centre of attentions.

 _"Uwahh! Look, look! Isn't that young man so dreamy ?"_

 _"Oh my! He's so cute! Look! He's holding the girl's hand like it's so precious! Ohh, when would I have someone like him holding my hands ?"_

 _"How nice..! I'm jealous..!"_

 _"Uwahh! Pretty boy! Candy for my eyes! Sweet!"_

 _"Wah.. That girl is absolutely stunning.. I'm speechless.."_

 _"She's wearing furisode, doesn't that mean she's in the market..?"_

 _"Uwahh, talk about chances..!"_

 _".. But will she even considered us..? She looked high-born.."_

 _"That puppy is so cute! He looked so adorable!"_

 _"Ohh, those dreamy sky-blue eyes seemed to draw me in..!"_

 _"..Now that you said it.. Didn't those three have matching eyes ?"_

 _"Ahh, right..! Sky-blue..! So dreamy!"_

Whispers could be heard as the group passed the streets. Kuroko was rather unsettled since he seems to be used being unnoticed. This was a new experience for him. Hime too, felt anxious. More because she was now Hime rather than Hiro, in the large crowds. Nigō seems to be the only one enjoying the attentions.

When the group have walked away, and thus unbeknownst to them, some males started to whispers.

 _"That young lady is so pretty, isn't she..?"_

 _"Right, I didn't regret coming here today!"_

 _"Ah, but don't you think her bright hair colour kinda ruined the view..?"_

 _"Now that you said it, wouldn't a lighter, pale colour suit the young lady better ?"_

 _"Hha, true. But then she'd be like the 12th Kuroko no Hime, who was rumoured to have inherited the same sky-blue locks and orbs.."_

 _"..The 12th, huh..?"_

 _"Such tragedy.. A girl so young.. yet.."_

The whispering males ended the conversation in a gloomy manner. When the 12th was brought into the chatters, they seemed to have lost their festive moods. It can't be helped. As they said, the 12th was young when she was proclaimed 'dead'.

On the other hand, the Kurokos and Nigō have made their way to less crowded area. This was the foreigners trading stands area. The Kurokos let many people into their wharfs, including foreigners. Which further boosted their whole 'economy', not that the word existed then.

Hime and Kuroko was entranced with how many different things there are. They have never seen most of the goods displayed for sale.

Then something caught Kuroko's sky-blue orbs. And he knew, he just had to have it.

"..Hime-chan.. Will you wait here for a while ? I needed to get something."

Kuroko turned his head and met his sister's gazes as he asked her.

Hime smiled and nodded, it was not often that her Onii-chan would leave her alone in the crowds. But when he did, it was for something important.

Kuroko smiled as he raised his free hand to cup Hime's cheek.

"I'll be back soon, okay ? Why don't you also go and take a look around, Hime-chan ? Nigō, protect Hime-chan, okay ?"

Kuroko gazed warmly into his sister's before turning to Nigō, who was in Hime's arms and patted his head. Nigō barked as his answer. Smiling, Kuroko then let go of his younger sister's hand. He walked away, but not without one or two glances back. It amused Hime how cute her Onii-chan is when it come to her. She just waved him off as her brother walked away.

Hime then started to wander around with Nigō still in her arms. She was walking towards the opposite direction her Onii-chan went. She hummed and looked around the stalls, finding many interesting-looking objects, but not one catching her interests.

Hime was about to turn around, when she spotted something from the tips of her eyes. That something made her turned her heels back and walked towards it.

Hime smiled as she now had a closer look on the said object.

"Ojii-san, can I have this one ?"

Hime said as she turned into the stall's owner.

The stall owner smiled and quickly packed it with a tiny light-blue box and gave it to the girl. Hime paid the owner before she walked away happy. Smiling and humming happily. She put the box into her sleeves before returning to the spot she was in before.

Kuroko then appeared and walked into her direction.

"Hime-chan, did I make you wait long ?"

Kuroko asked as he took her tiny hand in hers.

Hime shook her head in response, before giving her Onii-chan a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. I had fun looking around the stands."

Hime said they walked further into the road.

Kuroko smiled in response and lead the way to the farther side of town, near the borders in fact. They have never talked about where to go when they decided on an outing. But they knew, that the place they both wished to go, can't be other than that place they loved and knew so well.

"We're here.."

Kuroko said as they both came to a stop.

The view was ecstatic.

There was this huge cherry blossom tree, the bark so thick and dark that it's almost black. According to their Grandma, the tree was the same age as she is, 83 years old to be exact.

Quite a few steps from the tree, there's a small flowing river. The water so clear and pristine that you could see your own reflection on it.

Next to the river and quite a few more steps ahead from the tree, was a beautiful flowers field. It was pale blue, pure white, and light pink in colours. The flowers were all baby's breath. The flower insignia of the Kuroko Clan.

A very beautiful sights indeed.

Though not many knew and frequented this place. For one reason it was near the borders, and the other being the place itself was secluded.

You need to walk quite far and further past a large, captivating lake. People would normally just stopped there and sightsee said lake.

Their Grandma once said, that only when you could have a determination strong enough to succeed, will you not waver in the face of any others.

Referring to how most people would gave up there and not continue their journey, thus not finding this place they are in.

Hime let Nigō down, as the pup seems to be excited to run around. Nigō ran towards the wide flowers field in front of them excitedly.

The Kurokos were just slowly making their way past the flowers field and to the cherry blossom tree.

Hime and her Onii-chan sat down under the huge tree's shade. Their hand still intertwined.

"..How long has it been, ne..? Since we're here, Onii-chan.."

Hime closed her orbs as she felt the paltry breeze, bringing in the aroma of flowers.

Kuroko, who was gazing into his little sister, noticed how she closed her eyes. He too, mirrored her actions as he leaned further into the tree.

"..It's been about.. 1 year.."

Kuroko opened his eyes as he answered. It was a week before the revolt started, when their Grandma took them to this place.

After hearing her Onii-chan answered, Hime opened her eyes as she gazes into the flowers field and Nigō running around, chasing butterflies.

"It's been that long, ne ? No wonder.."

Hime said sadly. This is the first time that the two went to this place without their Grandma.

Kuroko just kept his silence. Though he had his other hand to pull his sister to lean onto his chest, his hand on the farthest side of her head.

Hime smiled. She remembered how her Onii-chan would always do this to her when he would ask her 'not to think to much'.

"Ne, Onii-chan.. We used to play in the flowers field, splashed water from the river, and even climbed this huge tree.. Do you remember..?"

Hime fondly reminisced about their childhood.

When they would run around without a care for the world. Because they had someone who would be there, and protect them then.

Kuroko just nodded to show he's listening. He knew how lonely they both were since their Grandma left.

Hime closes her eyes as she reminisced, before opening them. She clutched her chest.

"I...miss Grandma.."

After keeping it deep hidden in her heart, Hime finally said it.

Kuroko just responded by stroking her crown. But they both know what it meant. He misses her too.

Hime gazes were on the flowers field, but it seemed to transcend over spaces.

"I wonder.. When do things went wrong..? Where and how..? Did it start, even before the revolt...?"

Hime muttered slowly, sadness, loneliness and confusions laced her tone.

Seeing how his sister so sad, Kuroko just pulled them to a tighter hug. A hug to assure her, he's here. To say that it'll be fine.

They stayed that way for a long time, both had their eyes closed.

Kuroko was the first to opened his eyes. He needed to do something to lift the mood. And he got just the thing.

Kuroko fiddled with his sky-blue kosode sleeves, pulling out a hand-sized, light-blue box.

"Hime-chan.. Here, for you."

Kuroko smiled as he handed her the light-blue box.

Hime was confused, but then she remembered something. She smiled, before she too, pulled out an identical box from her long sleeves and handed it to her Onii-chan.

"I got this too, Onii-chan. This is for you."

Hime extended her hands so it's front-to-front with her brother's.

Seeing it clearly now, the box looked exactly identical. The same sizes, the same light-blue. One could easily guessed that the items inside must be of similar sizes, perhaps the same kind. Light-blue was just the colour of the Kuroko Clan, and thus was used by the traders as a thankful sign towards the Kuroko Clan.

The two then laughed and giggled. How could have they thought the same thing again ? They must really be in sync..!

Hime giggled and cover her lips with her free tiny hand.

"Tee-hee.. Then, open yours first, Onii-chan."

Hime asked as she handed him her gift.

Kuroko smiled as he took it and opened the tiny blue box.

"..Thank you, Hime-chan.. It's beautiful."

Kuroko said as he took the gift and lifted it from the box.

It was a necklace with silver chains. And a silver crown shaped charm hanging on it. The silver crown had three tips, and on the end of each tip is an aquamarine gems. It looked beautiful. The gems were sky-blue in colour, like Hime, Kuroko and their Grandma.

Kuroko smiled as he put on the necklace. He then cup Hime's cheek as he smiled and thanked her.

"Thank you, Hime-chan.. Open yours now."

Kuroko said as he motioned his finger to the tiny box in her hand.

Hime smiled before she started fiddling with the tiny blue box. Seeing what's inside, she smiled even more.

"..We really thought alike, didn't we..? Thank you, Onii-chan.. I love it.."

Hime said as she lifted the gift and stared at it.

It was also a necklace with silver chains. But hanging on the chains was a silver heart locket. It looked simple but beautiful.

Kuroko put it on for Hime. Hime then fiddled over it, smiling softly.

"Thank you, Onii-chan.. Really.."

Hime smiled as her gazes softened. It was more than a gift for her, is symbolised something. Something important, she knew, she was lacking.

While the two shared a moment, Nigō was just looking over them. Nigō then come running towards the two. Asking for attention.

Hime giggled as she patted Nigō.

"Tee-hee.. Do you want one too, Nigō ?"

Hime asked the puppy, and Nigō responded with a bark, wagging his tail.

Kuroko also patted the pup with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Nigō. I'll get you a gift, too later."

Kuroko reassured the pup, gaining another bark in response.

After the pats, Nigō licked the two Kurokos before running off to the flowers field again.

The sight made the two smiled and giggled.

The cheery situation turned somber when Hime raised a question. Hime gazed dead straight into her Onii-chan's orbs, her sky-blue orbs flashed with sadness, longing and despair.

"..Onii-chan.. We will always be together.. Right..?"

They locked gazes as the wind breezed through the two.

Kuroko was speechless for a moment. But he knew he needed to respond. So he pulled Hime to him, her head leaning on his chest, his hand on her head, and other around her waist.

"..We will.. always be together, Hime-chan.."

Kuroko said after some time had passed. They both closed their eyes as they feel the passing time.

Kuroko, with his eyes closed, recalled something his Grandma told him. The letter his Grandma sent him.

 _'Tetsuya.._

 _You must have realised something was wrong when Hime has gotten weaker these days._

 _The thing you must know...'_

"..Onii-chan..?"

Hime's worried voice cut Kuroko's thoughts. Hime was trying to met her Onii-chan's gazes whose eyes were still closed until she called on to him.

Kuroko immediately opened his eyes to met his sister's worried sky-blue orbs.

"..It's okay.. I'm fine, Hime-chan.."

Kuroko smiled as he reassured his younger sister. They shared a smile until something broke their moment.

Nigō was _whimpering_.

And the sound came from..

The **river**..!

"Nigō!"

Kuroko and Hime immediately bolted to the river, jumping into the river and towards the almost drowning Nigō.

Kuroko got Nigō first, and in their moment of panic, they had forgotten that the river was only waist-deep.

The saved Nigō was snuggling into the now wet Kuroko. Hime was also soaked from head-to-toe.

Hime and Kuroko glanced towards each other. Then bursts into a laughing fit. The somber moment was gone, and a merry, festive mood replace the glooms.

Hime was smiling and giggling.

Kuroko was laughing lightly.

Even Nigō was showing his amusement through his wagging tail and barks.

The only problem now though ; their wet clothes.

Nigō's furs will dried by itself soon.

But Kuroko and Hime can't go home soaked. Kuroko might, but Hime can't. She's a girl and she just recovered..!

Kuroko scratched his head as he got out of the river with Nigō in his arms. Putting Nigō down, Kuroko was about to lend his hand to Hime, when he noticed something.

"Hime-chan..? That necklace I gave you.. The heart.. opened..?"

Kuroko narrowed his eyes as he extended his hand.

Hime who heard what her Onii-chan just said, quickly fiddled with her heart locket. Finding it opened.

Her eyes widen as she saw what's inside the locket.

Inside was tiny little coloured gems.

The gems itself was inside see-through-glasses in the shape of a heart, albeit smaller than the heart locket. The gems were rainbow coloured, and other coloured gems. Even black and white was present. The water on the glasses made the gems seemed to glitter and shine. They looked beautiful.

"..I didn't know it could opened.. Onii-chan..?"

Hime was now looking up towards her Onii-chan as she took his hand.

Kuroko helped Hime up as he pulled her out of the river.

"..Neither did I.."

Kuroko said as he pulled Hime up. He also didn't know that it could opened. The merchant he bought it from was foreigners, he only motioned for him to buy and how much to pay. That's it.

But now that he looked closer. It certainly looked beautiful, so fitting his sister. The thought brought a soft smile to his face.

Hime returned the smile as they both now tried to squeeze the water out of their clothes. It was futile though. No matter how much they squeezed it, the clothes will still be wet. They needed another clothes.

Kuroko sighed as he patted Hime in the head. Nigō was already shaking his body to dried himself.

"I'll go to town and bought some clothes. Wait here for a while, Hime-chan."

Kuroko said as he looked into his sister's slightly shaking form, he could see she nodded and after giving one last pat, he left towards the town.

Hime was watching as her Onii-chan leave. It was spring, but the wet clothes made her feel so cold like it's winter.

"Brr.. Nigō, come here and hug me.."

Hime shook as she took Nigō into her arms. Nigō was still slightly wet but he did his best to snuggle and warmed his owner.

After a while, Kuroko returned. Clothes on his hand, and he had changed into a new, dry clothes. His wet clothes were on his other arm.

Hime noticed her Onii-chan and smiled. But then Hime noticed something weird. Should the clothes bought in such emergency be that.. _lavish_..?

"O-onii-chan..? T-that clothes..?"

Hime stuttered as she pointed towards her Onii-chan's approaching form.

Kuroko who was steps away from his younger sister stopped and recounted his short trip.

"Ah, this.. You see.."

Kuroko then flash-backed as he recounted the story to his sister.

 _"Ah! Look, look..! Isn't that boy dashing?!"_

 _"Oh my! He's dripping wet and he looks so sexy..!"_

 _"Ohh, dreamy!"_

 _"Uwahh! He's coming here!"_

 _Kuroko sweat dropped as he heard the murmuring girls. Apparently they found his dripping wet clothes sexy. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his sky-blue locks._

 _"Ohh my goodness! . !"_

 _"D-did you see ?! Did you see?!"_

 _"Uwahh! My eyes!"_

 _Feeling the heated atmosphere, Kuroko decided to just get this done. He walked towards the closest clothing stands and asked for one male clothes and one female clothes._

 _Apparently the merchant was a female. And she too was ogling at Kuroko's apparently-dashing form. Love-struck, she gave him the clothes she was closest with._

 _A very lavish looking male set of clothes, and the similar looking lavish female set of clothes. They looked like a set._

 _Kuroko noticed how the clothes were not what he expected when he thought of buying emergency changing clothes, but the crowds murmurs began to get louder that he just took it and asked for the price._

 _To his suprises, the clothes were very cheap. Not suitable for such lavish-looking clothes. Realising that the female merchant was still love-struck and thus unable to respond properly, Kuroko just sighed and paid for the clothes, before quickly leaving both the stand and the area._

"..And that's how it went. I changed soon after since I need to get off the cause of it all.."

Kuroko finished his story.

Hearing the stories, Hime was dumb-struck. She was speechless for a moment, before bursting into a giggling fit. Her giggles like the bell's chimes in the wind.

"..Pft.. B-but, Onii-chan.. That kinds of makes sense.. I-i mean you are _very handsome, dreamy, and mild-mannered_.. If only you were normally noticed.. But, you're just so _my_ type, Onii-chan..!"

Hime giggled as she complimented her Onii-chan.

Kuroko was shell-shocked when he heard the last part. He had thought of liking a girl like Hime, but he never thought that Hime would also like someone boring like him..! The thoughts made him blushed, making him look even more adorable.

Seeing her Onii-chan flustered expressions, Hime giggled even more. They stood there for a while, with Hime's giggling and Kuroko blushing. Nigō just alternated his gazes from Kuroko to Hime then back to Kuroko and so on.

After having calmed herself, Hime changed her clothes behind the huge cherry blossom tree, Kuroko and Nigō standing on the other side.

"..I'm done..! Let's go home, Onii-chan.."

Hime called from the other side of the tree before peeking her head to the side.

Kuroko smiled and lifted Nigō into his arms, then taking Hime's tiny hand into his.

"..Let's go.."

Kuroko said as they both started to walked away.

But not without glancing back one last time. The place was special after all. And their visits this time was unusual, for they were not with their Grandma.

At that time, both of them promised in their heart.

'Next time.. We'll be here with Grandma..'

They vowed before walking away.

—

The Kurokos and Nigō walked through the foreigners stall areas as they head back, retracing their way back.

They were about to leave the area when someone called on to them.

"Nii-san! Nee-san!"

A male voice called on to their direction. Thinking it was directed to them, the two turned and faced a male merchant, who was smiling.

The merchant too was foreigners, seeing how his eyes were blue and his hair blond. The merchant motioned the two to come closer, and they did. He then gestured their attention towards his goods, which were dogs related stuffs.

The merchant pointed to a black and red clothes, then to Nigō.

Kuroko noticed that the clothes looked rather peculiar. Then he realised that it was dog clothes. Kuroko was enchanted. He never thought that clothes for dogs could be made!

Kuroko smiled as he took it and motioned to the merchant that he's going to buy it.

The merchant smiled and nodded, taking the clothes from Kuroko's hands and started to pack them in a light-blue box before handing them back to Kuroko, which then Kuroko paid for.

Hime, who was also enchanted with the unique stall, had her attention directed on a certain trinkets, for dogs, of course.

It was a bracelet with tiny silver bells hanging on the silver chains.

Hime smiled as she remembered about promising Nigō to bought him a gift too.

Hime turned towards the merchant and pointed towards the little trinkets, the male merchant nodded and pack it into a smaller light-blue box which then Hime paid for before leaving with her Onii-chan and Nigō.

"Do you think we could put it on Nigō now, Onii-chan ?"

Hime asked as she expectantly gazed into his Onii-chan who was holding her hand.

Kuroko then turned his head to meet Hime's gazes.

"..Okay.."

Kuroko actually were against it. But Hime's sky-blue orbs sparkled and he knew she was excited. Being a doting brother he was, he relented.

Hime smiled grew as she then pulled her Onii-chan away from the main street. She then rustled the tiny light-blue box and took out the tiny dog bracelet.

She smiled as she patted Nigō before putting it on him. Nigō seemed to like it. He was wagging his tail around.

"You look adorable, Nigō..! I love you..!"

Hime said as she cuddled the little pup who was now dry. Nigō responded by licking Hime and wagged his tail.

Kuroko smiled as he too, opened the light-blue box from before. Then he took out the clothes and started to put it on Nigō with Hime's help holding Nigō with her hands. Nigō's transformation is now complete.

"..You look nice, Nigō."

Kuroko gently patted the little pup who was cuddled right away by Hime when he was done changing.

The two smiled as they then head back home.

But.

With the new Nigō transformation,

And the lavish-looking clothes the Kurokos wore,

They became the centre of attentions for the whole crowds.

A familiar red-head was apparently in the same district. In fact, only a few feet away from the group.

Kagami turned his head with a dango on his mouth, towards the crowds who were crowding on something, or someones. He managed to catch a glimpse of Hime's back.

'Hmm ? Is that Hiro ? Nahh.. Why would he be in those girlish clothes ? Without Kuroko no less.'

Kuroko was there, and he was currently obvious as one ever could. But Kagami's view was apparently obscured by the crowds. Thus he couldn't see the sky-blue haired male and the little pup.

Ah, and about Hiro not wearing a girl's clothes ? Let say, this is Bakagami here.

Riko absolutely had told the whole Seirin, along with Kagetora, that one of the two Kurokos who would be coming to join them is a girl. And that her name is Hime.

But Kagami being Bakagami, never paid much attentions on discussions that are not battle discussions. And though Riko had swatted his head with her supposedly-paper fan to get him to listened, which he did for a while. The moment he saw the Kurokos and that Hime was introducing herself as Hiro, Kagami had long forgotten that this Hiro is Hime and that Hime is a girl.

And that's that.

Kagami waved off his thoughts and started to walked further into the opposite direction. And for your information, he was definitely not skipping practice. They were done for the day, before they started again tonight.

The walks home went pretty much normal then. Aside from Kuroko being noticed and thus being the centre of attentions.

Arriving back at the Seirin's Estate, the two directly, yet discreetly headed towards Hime's quarters. The place where she could changed. After arriving, like usual, Kuroko took Nigō and waited outside.

"I'll be changing, Onii-chan.."

Hime said as she glanced towards her Onii-chan. It was the end of the day. The end of being Hime. And back to being Hiro. As she spoke, her sadness and longing could also be heard.

Kuroko wryly smiled. If only he could get the whole continent to understand. That his sister is more than worthy to lead them. Then this situation should never happened in the first place.

Hime nodded solemnly as she head inside and closed the doors behind.

While Hime was changing, Kuroko was lost in his seas of thought, his eyes closed, deep in thought.

One being the question Hime asked before in the day.

 _Hime gazed dead straight into her Onii-chan's orbs, her sky-blue orbs flashed with sadness, longing and despair._

 _"..Onii-chan.. We will always be together.. Right..?"_

 _They locked gazes as the wind breezed through the two._

 _Kuroko was speechless for a moment. But he knew he needed to respond. So he pulled Hime to him, her head leaning on his chest, his hand on her head, and other around her waist._

 _"..We will.. always be together, Hime-chan.."_

 _Kuroko said after some time had passed. They both closed their eyes as they feel the passing time._

Then Kuroko opened his eyes, halting his incoming thoughts. His sky-blue orbs flashed with hurt, sadness, remorse, despair, anger and even confusion. He then reluctantly give in to his train of thoughts.

 _'Tetsuya.._

 _You must have realised something was wrong when Hime has gotten weaker these days._

 _The thing you must know..._

 _and hard to accept..is that.._

 _Hime, your sister.._

 _is dying.'_


	10. Chapter IX - The Infamous Cook!

**Chapter IX - The Infamous Cook!**

Time flies.

About 1 month and 2 weeks have passed since Kuroko promised Hime.

The Seirins have been practicing hard on their trainings.

So do the two Kurokos.

Aida Kagetora can be seen smiling with pride.

"..Good! You might have been lacking in the fitness, but your rock-hard determination makes up for it..! Congrats on finally completing your Ten-Style of Nature Sword Arts!"

Kagetora had his hands on his waist as he grins towards the sweating figure's direction.

Hime smiled, conveying her gratefulness and contentment even in her sweaty form.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Kagetora-san.. Your guidances helped me through the walls I could never passed without."

Hime bowed before the man before her. Her wooden sword swung over her side.

Kagetora just grinned wider and ruffled the figure's sweaty golden-amber locks.

"I'm proud of you, Hiro-kun..! You did real well!"

His ruffles certainly made the girl's hair a mess. But the girl kept her smile, seemingly not that bothered.

Hime lifted her head as Kagetora retracts his hand.

"Domo.."

Hime's gazed into Kagetora's orbs.

Kagetora gazes softened as he met her gazes.

"Well.. Time for the real battle, huh ? Mm, Good luck, little one!"

Kagetora had his hand on his waist and other fist pumping.

Hime nodded. She was now ready for the real battle. Of course, practice battle with Kaijo come first.

Kagetora then grinned as he gave the graduation speech. Kagetora-style.

"Okay.. Kuroko Hiroyuki, you're hereby have completed your trainings from me. Go and crush the rest!"

Kagetora exclaimed as he thrust his fist forward.

Hime nodded and bowed.

"For this past 1 month and 2 weeks, Arigato gozaimasu, Kagetora-sensei."

Hime thanked the 'sensei', for a period of time before her.

Kagetora grinned wider and suddenly remembered something.

"Ah, Since we're done here. You're now returned under Riko-tan, alright ?"

Kagetora's voice was neutral until he reached the 'Riko-tan' part. Which is about 2 to 3 tones higher.

Hime noticed how the old man before her have always been so doting, almost idiotic father, towards Riko. She never knew her father.

So she could only guess, but having a father like Kagetora might have been fun.

Hime bowed one more time before she left the training ground. Her thoughts of her father was also left there. She had long decided to not be occupied with those needless things. She didn't need them. She lived her life just fine without.

Kagetora who was now left alone in the training ground, lifted his gazes upwards towards the sky. His gazes full of worries, questions with seemingly no answers.

"Shirou.. Koyuki-san.. Your kids have grown so much now.. Where..are you..?"

Kagetora closed his eyes as his mind wandered in his seas of thought.

The Kurokos parents who have disappeared for.. 13 years now, were old buddies with Aida Kagetora.

He had been best buddies with Tetsushirou, who he called Shirou, for more than 10 years before he and his wife disappeared, leaving their children with the grandmother.

'Where are you..? Shirou.. Koyuki-san..'

Kagetora last thoughts were of the two before he retreated into his works.

—

The day rolled and morning came. Hime was now back to her usual day routines when she was still under Riko's trainings.

Hime's first week of returning under Riko's trainings was like usual.

Nothing of noteworthy happened.

Though in the past weeks, Nigō have grown a tad bit bigger.

He was still tiny little pup, of course.

But the growth was still noticeable, and it seemed to uneases Kagami.

Well, the red-head had always been shaky in the presence of the canine creature, so nothing new.

However, when the second week came.

The whole Seirins and Kuroko were at alert.

Why ?

It's been almost 2 months since Hime's previous collapse.

Meaning she'll most likely collapse in this week or the next.

The Riko whose inner-demon would be unleashed when she heard the word 'skip' and 'practice' in one sentence, even let Hime to sat out of practices that week. Hime still need to stayed through the duration of whole trainings, of course.

If asked why would that Riko let Hime sat out, the answer would be because Riko wanted to prevent Hime from collapsing.

The fever is fine, but not the collapse!

When Riko first saw the limp, lifeless Hime, Riko almost fainted herself.

She never wish for that kind of heart attacks anymore.

The older Kuroko would gave almost anyone heart attacks and shaky feet, but the younger Kuroko can make one fell to his knees!

Even so, Kuroko and Itou-sensei had told Riko that the collapse would be inevitable.

Apparently, the illness itself is not physical.

It's more psychological.

Hime would still feel herself before completely blacking out of the blue.

This fact was made known by Riko to the whole Seirins, and Riko had told Kagetora privately. The man, no matter how idiotic of a father, is still the Seirin's Head after all.

One morning, when the Seirins and the two Kurokos have all assembled in the training hall for the morning practice.

Hime collapsed on the bench.

But with how the Seirins and Kuroko have prepared for the instance, Itou-sensei was immediately called. Courtesy of the male trio.

Who immediately bolted out the training hall, and towards Itou-sensei's quarters.

The Seirins were now encircling the unconscious female. Kuroko was about to lift Hime towards her quarters where Itou-sensei would be soon.

Kagami then grabbed Kuroko's shoulder.

"..I'll do it."

With one hand on the back of his neck, and the other on Kuroko's shoulder, Kagami said in his serious tone.

Kuroko lifted his gazes and met Kagami's.

"It's fine, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko politely refused the red-head's help. He was about to lift Hime. But Kagami was not finished.

Kagami tsked before tightening his hold on Kuroko's shoulder. Though he didn't apply that much force for one to wince from pain. It just gave him Kuroko's side turned glance.

"I can't let the smaller guy carry the 'weight' when there's a bigger guy like me here."

Kagami muttered as he looked into Kuroko's orbs sternly. He might not be a gentleman like Kuroko, definitely not. But he still have his own policy to follow, like this one for example.

Kuroko was silent before nodding and step aside so Kagami could lift Hime.

Kagami, seeing the chance and the 'okay' steps closer into the limp figure and lifted her off. Then he started speed-walking towards the said figure's quarters. The Seirins and Kuroko, who now carried Nigō instead, following closely behind.

When they walked, Kuroko occasionally glances towards his younger sister and the man who carried her. He was worried, but he had confidence that his sister would be fine, like usual. Though, his mind can't help but wander to the conversation he had with the red-head a few moments before.

"I can't let the smaller guy carry the ' _ **weight**_ ' when there's a bigger guy like me here."

Kuroko was silently thinking, had his sister heard how the red-head referred to her as just ' _weight_ '.

How do you think she would react..?

One thing for sure,

Hime won't be pleased.

When Kuroko was mulling over the thoughts, the group have arrived at Hime's quarters.

Kuroko, who was her sibling, stepped forwards and slide opened the doors for them.

Even in the case of emergency, entering one's room without one's approval is not the manners one is expected to do.

And Kuroko, being Kuroko, who understood the vast manners of society, took the best course of actions as he was the brother of the room's owner.

Kagami laid down Hime on her futon. The rest were still standing, waiting for the male trio and Itou-sensei.

Kuroko was the only one sitting, next to his younger sister, with Nigō in his arms. Nigō whimper lightly, looking worried for his owner.

"We brought him here!"

A loud yell could be heard. The voice belonged to the hair-less male trio, Kawahara.

Not long after, Itou-sensei was ushered in, and the rest out.

Kuroko stood up and bowed slightly before Itou-sensei.

"Please do, Itou-sensei."

After saying his request, Kuroko left the room, but not before seeing Itou-sensei nodding.

With Itou-sensei inside, the Seirins were all scattered around the hallways of Hime's quarters.

No one said anything.

They were now calmer than they had been in the previous occasion.

Still their worries could still be felt in the air.

Itou-sensei slide opened the doors, making the Seirins and Kuroko immediately look his way. Itou-sensei smiled.

"He's fine now. Go ahead and wait inside. He'll be awake sometime at noon."

Itou-sensei told the worried looking Seirins, who heaved sighs of relief after they have heard what he said.

Kuroko bowed with Nigō mirroring his actions.

"Thank you for your assistance, Itou-sensei."

After bowing for a while, he straighten himself.

Itou-sensei smiled towards Kuroko as Riko inclined her head to show her thanks towards Itou-sensei while the rest just nodded before entering Hime's quarters.

"It is my pleasure, Tetsuya-kun. Well, I'll be going now."

Itou-sensei spoke with kindness in his tone.

Kuroko nodded and went inside as Itou-sensei smiled one more time before leaving.

Inside, all of Seirins can be seen settled in places and corners, but somewhere near the sleeping figure.

The faces were visibly relaxed now, they were tensed before.

To pass time, all of them started quiet chatters, even Kuroko chipped in once a while. Though, some, if not all, would be startled as they have somehow forgotten his presence.

Time passed, and soon the sun reached its peak.

Hime then started to stir awake. Kuroko, noticing this as he was sitting next to her, help Hime sit up.

The others, also noticing stopped their chatters and slowly approached Hime. Even Nigō immediately ran towards Hime.

Hime smiled slightly as she glanced into all the faces around her.

"..Nii-chan, Minna-san.. Konnichi wa.. Nigō too.."

Kuroko supported Hime's back Kagami's style. Meaning, Kuroko is back to back with Hime as they leaned towards each other's back. Nigō jumped into Hime's lap, curling himself and lounged comfortably.

Riko who was now next to her smiled as she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yokatta..! I know this is normal for you and Kuroko-kun, but I don't think I can get used to it.."

By the last part, Riko was rubbing her temple with a frown.

Hime blinked as Hyuuga smiled warmly, reaching for Hime's head then ruffled it.

"Are you okay now, kōhai ?"

It was Hyuuga's way to show affections, though one might not like the ruffles, mostly women, ladies of noble birth.

Hime smiled her tiny smile. She didn't particularly like someone messing her locks. But she could tell if it was sign of affections or teasings. Which if the former, she would just be happy with.

"..I am now. It's just the usual, really."

Hime answered as Hyuuga retracted his hand and Hime started to comb her hair with her fingers.

Izuki who was watching the whole scenes, everyone in the room did, smiled as he knew how his best friend of a clutch personality, have a soft spot for the sick kōhai.

"It's good that you're fine now."

Izuki smiled as he gazed towards Hime, who also smiled in return.

Then Izuki got this light bulb moment.

"To be fined is not fine..!"

He whipped out a feather pen, small bottle of ink, and a small note from his sleeves and started writing.

Of course, this irked Hyuuga, but the same can't be said for the goofy giant.

"Ohh..! In a sense, that's genius, Izuki!"

Kiyoshi had his orbs wide before grinning.

With the addition of Kiyoshi's unneeded comments, Hyuuga reached his pinnacle of irritation.

"..Shut up you Kiyoshi. You too puny pun idiot."

Hyuuga spoke with menacing aura. Without realising he said something that would probably be as the saying 'add fuel to the fire'.

Izuki orbs sparkled as he looked into Hyuuga like he's a saint.

"..Puny pun maker is punny..! Hyuuga, thank you, I'm taking that!"

Izuki then quickly took note. With Hyuuga's sudden realisation of what he had done.

Kiyoshi who was unable to read the atmosphere and Hyuuga's indescribable mood, said something.

"Ooh, I don't know you have a good sense of humour, Hyuuga..!"

Kiyoshi pat Hyuuga's shoulder as he grinned.

Hyuuga is not happy. Definitely.

Coming from Kiyoshi, about sense of humour. That alone is a mockery enough.

The bickering escalated as Hyuuga started to spout anger and light curses, Kiyoshi asking why, and Izuki gaining even more inspiration from Hyuuga's outburst.

Hime and Kuroko just looked on with amusement. The others just put on their deadpanned stares. Riko was different. She was definitely irked and ticks formed on her temple.

"...You..you..baka tare ga!"

Riko roared.

Just roared.

At Riko's outburst the bickering three immediately went seiza. Their expressions went stiff and their bodies straighten up.

Yes, Riko's inner demon was just unleashed.

And the three are both the causes and the victims.

Riko was radiating this very scary aura that she seemed to glow in black and red.

Hime glanced towards her pitiful senpais. Ah, to be on the receiving end of Riko-nee's wrath. Surely one have seen better days.

Hime sighed as she decided to save the idiotic but pitiful senpais.

"..Umm, Riko-nee..? Can we go on picnic..? Say, after I got better ? Didn't you say you want to go on one before ?"

Hime smiled as she gazed towards Riko, whose aura quickly switched to that of bright yellow.

Hearing the word 'picnic', Riko was definitely side-tracked. She immediately went from demon to angel in approximately one second.

"..Picnic..? Iku.. Iku..!"

Riko was now about to jump from joy, her wrath forgotten.

The three immediately heaved sighs of relief. But won't definitely say anything stupid for a while. Not unless they wish to reawaken the just-asleep demon.

Hime smiled towards Riko, while caressing Nigō in her lap.

"Then, should we go sometime this week ? I'll be fine 3 or 4 days from now."

Hime inquired Riko's opinion on the matter.

Riko nodded excitedly. She was giddy with joy.

"Sure..! Ah, sou ieba.. Didn't you take a breather before too, Hiro-kun ?"

Riko suddenly remembered the day when Kuroko and Hime asked a day off for fresh air.

Hyuuga who was visibly more relaxed, nodded as he too recounted his memories.

"..Yeah, it was when Hiro was given an 'okay'. He went with Kuroko."

Hyuuga mused as he gazed towards Hime.

Hime felt Hyuuga's gazes on her, thus she turned to meet his gazes.

"Yes. I was told that fresh air after days of locked indoor is best to invigorate the worn out body."

Hime explained her reasons, she could feel her Onii-chan nodded on her back.

Hearing this confirmation, Kagami's perked up. He did think he met someone like Hiro, but since he was wearing girl's clothes, he waved it off as his imagination. But something at the back of his mind is telling him that there's something..! Something he might have forgotten, yet the reasons for his supposedly 'imagination' that day.

Kagami was about to opened his mouth when Riko cut him off.

"Ah! Then it'd be perfect..! We're killing two birds with one stone then!"

Riko chirped happily.

Kagami was about to raised his hand to ask Hime his question when Riko shot him a glare.

"No objection, right..?"

Riko glare menacingly towards the red-head who was now sweating as he gulped.

Kagami was now having second thoughts about interrupting the now-cheery Riko. He didn't want to be the victim like how his senpais were about to be. He instinctively decided to wait when the coast is clear. Of Riko. Or ticking bomb just waiting to explode.

The rest of Seirins were now excited. Yelling their loud shouts of approval. The silent few like Kuroko and Mitobe just nodded.

"Yosha!"

"Picnic!"

"Ara, we need bentos then..!"

The last voice is of Koganei.

"Ahh, I'll do that one!"

A voice energetically answered as a hand was shot up in the air.

And the answers ?

A round of objections.

Loud and clear.

"Ah, no! I-i mean! Y-you must be tired! We'll do it!"

"R-right! Mitobe and I will do it! E-even Tsucchi would help, ne, Tsucchi ?"

Cue frantically nodding Mitobe here.

"E-eh, A-ah, Yeah..!"

However Riko was not convinced. Yes, It was Riko.

Who else do you expect ?

"Eh ? No, it's fine..! I want to do it!"

Riko exclaimed excitedly, in a cheery mood.

Through this entire conversations, there were three who were rather immobile.

One being clueless Hime, Two being the still in-dilemma Kagami, and Three, Kuroko being Kuroko. The third just widened his eyes. Oh, and Nigō. Who just didn't understand the humans affairs.

Knowing they need to change their approach, Hyuuga try what he thought would work. Anything would do, just not that bloody bentos!

"Y-you know, Riko..! Y-you have exhausted yourself these days..!"

Hyuuga smiled nervously as he explained.

Kiyoshi even have this not-natural goofy grin on his face.

"Yeahh.. You are a girl, Riko. Let the guys do this once a while.."

Kiyoshi tried to persuade the still-not-convinced looking Riko.

Izuki even chipped in.

"A-ah.. Take it as our thanks, Coach! You had done so much after all..!"

Riko was slightly swayed now. Just a bit more push..!

Furihata, along with the other two male from male trio, who happened to see first hand how bloody it could get when it involves 'Riko' and 'cooking', also chipped in.

"Yeah, Coach! We felt really bad since we can't do anything for you.."

Kawahara was next.

"And you trained us hard too.. You thought so much for us.."

Fukuda was the last check point.

"We wanted to repay your kindness, Coach..!"

"..."

Silence reigned the room.

Then.

Riko started to tear up.

And this can mean _two_ things.

One, Riko was saddened with their horrible cover-ups.

Two, Riko was touched.

One mean they have one hell of trouble.

Two mean that, Riko could still insisted on doing the cooking, or Riko would give it up.

The answer would be revealed soon..!

Riko smiled with tears on her ends. Then came what seemed like years of waiting. Her answer.

"..I'm touched..! I didn't think you guys care this much..!"

Riko spoke softly, her fingers tried to wiped her tears.

Okay.

Hurdle one, PASSED.

Riko then smiled again. This time towards the three willing cooks. Mitobe, Koganei and Tsuchida. The three gulped.

"...Okay then..! I'll leave it to you three..!"

That's it.

Summer fireworks.

Safety, ENSURED.

Stomachache, SAFELY AVOIDED.

Mission, CLEAR.

By now Seirins were in festive mood. Not sure if it was the picnic, or Riko not cooking.

One thing for sure, they are happy.

Hime, who was watching from the sidelines, have now two assumptions.

One.

Riko-nee can't be trusted with picnic duties.

Two.

Riko-nee is an awful cook.

Hime came to these conclusions from seeing the reactions and looks on her senpais.

They were dead-set against Riko-nee's cooking. And they were desperate. Very desperate.

Hime stared blankly towards Riko, who was still oblivious. From the situations, Hime could tell. That if her second assumption is correct, then apparently no one had told Riko about how awful a cook she was. Either they were afraid of making her sad, or making her mad.

Both of which were hell.

In the midst of Hime's train of thoughts, the Seirins have gotten ready to leave. They still have practice even when Hime, and perhaps also Kuroko, were given leave.

Hyuuga, like the Captain he was, stood up first and announced his departure.

"Well, We'll be leaving now, Hiro-kun. You're staying, right, Kuroko ?"

Hyuuga glanced towards the latter as he now stands.

Kuroko nodded as he answered.

"Yes."

Hyuuga also nodded and reach for the doors, as the others also said their momentary farewells.

Riko waved her goodbye cheerily, thinking about the picnic.

"I'll see you later~"

Riko said as she left the room.

Kagami was about to exit after he said a short 'See you'. But he stopped his tracks.

"...You... A-ah, forget it.."

Kagami was about to ask, but he backed out last moment. Perhaps next time. When there're only him and Hiro.

Hime blinked, confused. But she still nodded and let him leave, closing the doors shut.

Kuroko was not as easy. He knew something was off with his partner. It seems that he know something. Something he was not sure of. That's why the usually blunt red-head hesitated. Perhaps it's something big. And related to Hime-chan, who he directed his glance to.

Hime looked into her Onii-chan's thoughtful back. She gently nudged him in the side.

"Is something wrong, Onii-chan..?"

Hime asked worriedly, Nigō also jerked up and glanced towards Kuroko's back.

Kuroko shook his head gently, before lifting his gazes towards Hime.

"Iie. It's nothing, Hime-chan. Let's get you sleep."

After saying that, Kuroko moved from his position and shifted next to Hime, as he helped her into her futon.

Then, Kuroko lifted Nigō to his side.

Hime who was now sleepy, smiled before she went off to her la la land.

"Oyasumi, Onii-chan, Nigō.."

Hime softly muttered as she fell asleep.

Kuroko smiled and gently stroked Hime's golden-amber tresses.

"Oyasumi nasai, Hime-chan.."

Kuroko observed his sleeping sister, before motioning for Nigō to come along.

Kuroko slowly walked towards the wardrobe, slide opened the door, and took out one futon and the blanket.

It was a spare futon and blanket Hime put in case her Onii-chan wanted to spend the night with her again.

She had made it clear that she didn't want to wake up to her Onii-chan not in his proper sleep necessities, mainly a futon and a blanket.

Kuroko set the futon next to Hime, and settled inside, before motioning for Nigō to come in. Nigō wagged his tail as he walked into the blanket and settled himself next to Kuroko and Hime.

Not long after, the two drifted off to the same la la land.

—

Days passed. Like before, the Seirins would still come to visit. Talking animatedly about their promised picnic. Nothing of noteworthy happened.

Though, it seems Kagami was still bothered about something. But he still can't worked up the courage to actually asked. Who knows whether it was his pride obstructing or something else.

Eventually 4 days passed.

In her fourth morning, Hime is all better.

To make sure of it, Riko even requested Itou-sensei to come and check Hime, after which he gave an 'okay'.

In their excitements, they all went 'Hooray!'.

And Riko top it off with,

'Gather up at training hall by 9!'.

The answers being,

'Yoshaa!'.

Same old, same old.

—

 **Location : Training Hall, Seirin's Estate**

 **Time : 09.10**

The Seirins and Kurokos, plus Nigō have now gathered at the training hall.

But one person is missing.

And no, it's not the usual Bakagami or the Forgetful Kiyoshi.

It's actually Riko.

Which was _weird_.

Hyuuga thought the same, and he voiced out his thoughts.

"Na, isn't Riko quite late this time ?"

Hyuuga directed this question towards Izuki who was standing next to him. Hyuuga had his outer hand on the back of his head.

Izuki nodded, his outer hand on his waist.

"Yeah. It's unusual."

Izuki then glanced towards Kiyoshi, inquiring his opinion on the matter.

Kiyoshi who noticed Izuki's gazes grinned.

"Maa, Riko probably had something important to do first. She had responsibilities after all."

Kiyoshi asserted. Riko was not one to be late. That's why Kiyoshi was convinced that there must be an important enough reason.

Hyuuga and Izuki nodded, with Hyuuga adding his after thoughts.

"Sou ne.."

Hyuuga mused as he looked towards the other occupants in the hall.

Hime was standing between her Onii-chan and the tall red-head. Hime gazed stoically upwards to the red-head.

"..So.. I heard from Nii-chan that you were the one who carried me to my quarters when I collapsed this time, Kaga-nii.."

Hime started slowly as she gazed blankly.

Kagami who was still not getting where the conversation is going, just spoke his honest truth.

"Yeah."

Kagami answered rather confused. He did. And she should be thankful. Right..?

But why do he have this uneasy feeling..?

Kuroko who was the source of the leaking information just kept his silence as he cradled Nigō, who looked on the scenes excitedly.

Hime then nodded, before meeting the red-head's gazes.

"I was thankful. Until I heard something."

Hime then took her conversation further. She knew she invoked the red-head curiosity.

Kagami stiffened. He was now sure he was not imagining that silent fury coming from the short figure.

"Uhh..? 'Ur welcome..?"

Kagami answered hesitantly. He was uneasy now. Not sweating. Yet.

Hime then continued her final statement.

"I heard you referred to me as 'weight'."

Hime now had this deadpanned stare.

At that the red-head flinched. He stuttered his next words.

"..U-uh.. I-i... Y-you.."

Incoherent words were what the red-head managed to utter.

Hime was still keeping her deadpanned stare on the now sweating red-head. This is amusing.

She decided to take pity on him and sighed as she blinked.

"...Considering you did lift me.. I'll let this one slide.."

Hime spoke with her monotonous voice.

Kagami was relieved. He frantically nodded. For a huge guy, he sure had fears on smaller beings. And Hyuuga once said he was like a tiger.

Hime shook her head in pity. Whatever happened to Hyuuga-senpai's previous statement.

Kuroko also had this deadpanned stare directed to Kagami for a while. Conveying, 'I-thought-so'.

Kagami was irritated. If Kuroko knew how he was not supposed to say so, why don't Kuroko told him?!

Kagami's gazes had this,

'Why-didn't-you-tell-me-!'.

Hime who was in the middle of the two could feel the ongoing stares. She just sighed as she shook her head.

'Boys..'

Fortunately, Riko just had to enter the hall that time. Her expressions glowing with happiness.

"Minna..! Gomen ne..! Ah, let's go now!"

Riko waved before clapping her hands then turned her heels, pointing to whatever direction.

Hyuuga just sighed. He gestured for the rest to follow.

"Iku ka.."

Izuki, Kiyoshi was next to follow Hyuuga.

The male trio was helping the three cooks to bring the packed bentos. Kuroko and Hime also seemed to bring something along with them.

No, it's not Nigō.

Ah, and if one actually paid attention.

Riko also brought something along with her.

Riko was now leading the group north from the estate. Hyuuga, Izuki and Kiyoshi was not far from her. Mitobe, Koganei and Tsuchida behind them. The male trio with the luggages close to the three. Hime, Kuroko and Kagami walked at the very back.

The journey itself wasn't really far.

Their destination is apparently what one would call the Seirin's backyard.

Finally arriving, the group took turns to stop in their tracks. Starting from the very front group, then the rest.

The view was quite refreshing.

There are many trees providing shades.

The landscape itself was a breezy hill.

Down the breezy hill was tiny river.

The group settled themselves in the shades of trees. The younger members quickly sprung off, down to the river. While the senpais maintained their dignity and was just seated, watching from the sidelines.

Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda was water splashing against each other.

"Uwahh..! This is definitely refreshing!"

Furihata chirped.

Fukuda splashed the other two as he grinned and commented.

"It'd be nice if we could make this kind of trip regular..!"

At that, Kawahara splashed Fukuda.

"You wish..! Well, after the battles were all done. Coach may consider that!"

The three laughed and grinned. Water splashing each other.

Some distances from the water-splashing male trio, Hime was sitting on the edge of the river. Soaking her feet in the cool water. Nigō was next to her, apparently rather cautious now that he had almost drowned previously.

Hime smiled a little as she ruffled Nigō.

"It'll be fine, Nigō. The current is almost non-existent. And it's quite shallow this time."

Hime urged Nigō to go try. Nigō, who seemed to have understood somehow, started to poke the river body.

Nigō was about to jump in when someone lifted him.

"Nigō, it seems Kagami-kun wanted to play chase. What do you say ?"

Kuroko was now being mischievous.

Target ? Kagami.

Kagami flinched as Nigō barked and wagged his tail. It seemed Nigō had decided.

And there goes the chase, Kagami running, Nigō barking, and Kuroko with Nigō in his arms chasing after the red-head.

"Kuurokooo..! Y-you..you..! I won't forget this!"

Kagami ran for his life. He was now running around in circle. Circling the seated senpais.

Kuroko was amused. He definitely enjoyed this. Kuroko never really had so much fun playing pranks on someone due to his reserved nature. But it seems the red-head was an exception. And, perhaps one more.

Kuroko was chasing Kagami with amusement in his sky-blue orbs, while Nigō keep on barking.

The male trio have stopped their water splashing, and they're now looking towards the merry-go-round of Kagami, Nigō and Kuroko. They were sweat dropping.

So do the senpais.

'I can't believe Kuroko can be this mischievous..'

Hyuuga thought.

'That must be on purpose..'

Koganei chipped in.

'Kuroko-kun..'

Riko mulled with disbelief.

'Haha, that looks fun!'

Yes, that's Kiyoshi for you.

'Round go the merry-go-round..!'

Izuki thought with sparkles.

Despite with all the disbelieving thoughts going around, one seems to take this differently.

At a light-hearted sound, the time seems to stop.

Hime was _giggling_.

In public.

Now their disbeliefs were directed towards the girl. Kuroko and Kagami have stopped their chase. Everyone's gazes were now on Hime.

Riko was bewildered.

Hyuuga's glasses crack.

Izuki's eyes widen.

Kiyoshi was gaping.

Koganei's jaw dropped.

Mitobe was slightly gaping with widened eyes.

Tsuchida had his perpetually-closed eyes, slightly opened.

The male trio was having various expressions containing bewilderment and disbelief.

Kagami's expression stiffen as his eyes widen.

Kuroko just widened his orbs.

Nigō was just.. Nigō.

The people were captivated.

Her giggles like the sound of bell's chimes in the paltry breeze.

It was melodious.

They never expected for their youngest member to giggle out of the blue.

One tiny smile can be said as once a year occurrence.

And now Hime was heard giggling..?

Some males even blushed.

Riko smiled fondly as she warmly gazed into Hime.

'She's opening herself more.. I'm thankful..'

Riko felt happy. Blissful even.

Mitobe, Koganei and Tsuchida smiled, before meeting each other's glances.

Izuki and Hyuuga grinned towards each other. Kiyoshi then threw his arms over the two and joined in with his goofy grin.

After a few more giggles, Hime finally regained her composure. She coughed slightly and bowed lightly.

"..I'm sorry for suddenly laughing like that.."

Hime now had her day-to-day's expression. Her monotonous voice as well.

Riko smiled instead. It's definitely not something to apologise for.

"It's fine! I mean, it's great actually..! It'd be even better if you laugh often, Hiro-kun!"

Riko leaned forward as she caught Hime's gazes.

Koganei chirped cheerily.

"You sound better like that, Hiro! Honestly..!"

Koganei also chipped in.

The male trio also agreed.

"That's right, Hiro-kun!"

The three chimed as one.

Kiyoshi, the shameless guy, said his honest blunt thoughts.

"Yeah, your giggles is like bell's chimes, Hiro. Refreshing..!"

Kiyoshi grinned. He obliviously spoke what the other also thought but had the decency not to say it out loud. Out of embarrassment perhaps.

Hime was rather baffled with all the compliments. That's an exaggeration..

But..

She hadn't really laughed or even smiled with them this past year, had she..?

Hime felt rather bad for that.

She knew how isolated she was.

And how patient they had been with her.

Hime mused her thoughts as she smiled her tiny, minuscule smile.

The group was astonished.

Two miracles in a day!

Perhaps, it'd be better to be day-to-day occurrence after all.

The smile was small and short.

Almost non-existent.

But with the bond they have crafted over the year.

They could feel it.

Seeing the heart-warming scenes in front of him, Kuroko smiled. He was thankful that his little sister could opened herself more. He was happy that Hime now had friends. He was delighted because Hime had now finally, let someone else into her life.

Kagami even smirked cheekily. He was kind of proud that he was one of the causes that caused Hime to giggles.

But the smirk was short-lived.

Because Kuroko decided to borrow Nigō's paw to jab Kagami's cheek.

Cue to another loud roars from Kagami, reprimands from the senpais, and nervous laughs from the rest.

With all the happenings, the sun soon reached its peak. It was now lunch time. And the group was starving.

Mitobe moved the wrapped boxes into the centre of the seats. Carefully unwrapping the fabric, revealing 5-tiered black bento box.

Koganei and Tsuchida also unwrapped the remaining two wrappings, revealing the same 5-tiered black bento boxes.

The guys gulped loudly. Clutching to their stomachs. If Riko is at the other end of the line as the worst cook, then Mitobe is at the opposite end.

Meaning, they are in for heavenly cooking.

Mitobe, Koganei and Tsuchida removed the top lid together.

Cue to luxurious, delicious looking, bentos and side dishes.

The guys drooled.

Nigō was barking and drooling.

Kagami's eyes widen.

Hime and Kuroko had sparkles in their sky-blue orbs.

Even Riko was surprised.

From ebi tempura, tamagoyaki, onsen tamago, the bentos were just perfect.

With starving group of guys, one pup and two girls, the bentos were immediately raided.

Sighs of contentment filled the air as they finished soon as they started.

Hyuuga rubs his tummy as he gazes to the sky contently.

" .Heaven. I haven't had such delicious foods for a while now.. It'd be perfect had there was desserts..."

Hyuuga lightly mused with a smile.

Apparently, Hyuuga didn't know that he had just _knocked_ on the door of Hell.

Koganei grinned as he too, rubbed his full tummy.

"Ahh.. It's picnic, so we only brought bentos and the side dishes.."

Koganei answered with happy, lazy voice.

Riko then giggled, albeit too energetically. She took her luggage on her side and unwrapped them open.

"Tee~hee..! I knew this would happen..! Dakara... Ja-jann..!"

Unwrapping the fabric, a red 2-tiered bento box made its appearance.

Riko then quickly opened the top lid and shoved it for all to see.

"It's anko-filled daifuku..!"

Riko proudly announced despite the sudden silence.

The 'daifuku', were out of shape. Some of their outer mochi ripped and thus showing the hard, charcoaled-black anko. The outer mochi were about to melt.

Yes, they were too _liquidly_.

Truly, the cooking from hell.

The guys gulped nervously. Some were screaming murders in their mind. Some were slowly losing it. Hyuuga was mentally berating himself for his careless remarks.

Hime who had glimpses of Riko's 'daifuku' realised the answers to her assumptions.

'Ah.. It was the second..'

Hime mused as she looked at what seemingly to be 'daifuku'.

Kuroko wisely kept his silence. He knew better than to open his mouth in this kind of situation.

As a gentleman he was, he wouldn't make hurtful remarks about Riko's 'daifuku'.

Kagami looked utterly disgusted. The only time he had seen Riko's cooking was when the girl attempted to make honey lemon for the group.

Attempted.

It obviously ended in failure.

Mitobe to the rescue.

But this 'daifuku'..

Is in its own world of appearance..

And most likely taste..

The other guys had this look of dilemma. Confusion, fear, disbelief, and more indescribable expressions.

As oblivious as Riko was, even she could tell her 'daifuku' was not of your regular daifuku. But she did try her best making it..

Hyuuga was the first to picked up on Riko's gloom. He gulped and bravely took one of the 'daifuku', startling Riko. He tried his hardest to chewed the liquidly outsides and rock-hard insides. He then took another one and put it into his mouth.

"..Thanks for the food. The anko was too sweet, I'm getting a drink."

After swallowing the 'daifuku' and pat Riko's head, Hyuuga stood up and slowly walked towards the river for a drink.

Kiyoshi was next. With his goofy grin, he picked two 'daifuku' and ate it. Then realising how hard to chew then swallowed. He also stood up as he ruffles Riko's crown.

"It's unique, but I can feel your love, Riko. Good job. I'm also getting a drink, okay ?"

Kiyoshi grinned before going after Hyuuga.

Seeing the two brave men, the rest, one by one reached for the 'daifuku'. Each then gave comments of some sort. Hime also ate the last one and offered a smile to Riko after she managed to chew and swallowed.

"It's amazing (ly weird), Riko-nee."

Hime commented with a smile.

Hearing the compliment, Riko sparkles and shook Hime's hands.

"..Thank you.. Hiro-kun..!"

Riko was happy since Hime was giving off this sincere smile and aura.

The guys were dumbstruck.

'Is there something wrong with his taste bud..?'

Were the chorused thoughts in their mind.

The group then took their bamboo water bottle so they could fill it in the river, joining Hyuuga and Kiyoshi. Hime offered to fill Riko's and Riko nodded. Riko stayed behind with Nigō in her lap.

Meanwhile, the guys were busy getting rid of the tastes by the river. Drinking bottles of water, even gurgling their mouths and throats.

Hyuuga was still blue.

"..I sincerely hope that'll be the last one.."

Hyuuga muttered in agony.

Kiyoshi nodded in agreement. He had this cold sweats dripping.

"..Haha.. It is unique, Hyuuga.."

Kiyoshi decided to be vague with his answers. But the cold sweats were dead-give-away.

Koganei lightly whined.

"Don't we have something else but water to help get rid of this weird sensation in my mouth..?"

Koganei tried his luck by asking Mitobe and Tsuchida, even the male trio then Kagami, and Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, and Izuki.

The responses were all negative.

Tsuchida shook his head before answering Koganei.

"Unfortunately, we ate them all. You helped packing so you knew, Koga."

With a solemn look, Tsuchida then continued drinking as he glanced around.

That's when Tsuchida realised something. Then he turned to face Koganei.

"Na, Koga. Didn't Hiro and Kuroko come with us to fill their bottle water ?"

Tsuchida asked as he realised the missing two.

Koganei then whirled his head towards Tsuchida before looking around the river.

"Yeah.. But they're not here..? Do you know, Kagami ?"

Giving up trying to find the presence-less male and quiet female, Koganei decided to ask the red-head instead.

Kagami who was still drinking took out his bottle water from his mouth as he answered.

"Ah, they went back earlier..desu.."

Kagami was answering in his normal rambunctious manners before attempting to switch to a more polite tone, albeit weird.

Izuki waved off the failed-polite attempt of Kagami, and chipped in his knowledge.

"True, Koga. I saw them heading back soon after they filled their bottles."

Izuki glanced towards Koganei as he continued drinking.

After deciding that they have spent enough time, Hyuuga told the group to return back.

"Yosh, I suppose that's better now. Let's go back."

Hyuuga said as he motioned for the group to follow, which they nodded to and did.

The group trailed back, only to see something which made them grew green with envy.

Hime was eating with Kuroko. Riko was also eating next to them. Even Nigō got one.

What was they were eating ?

A perfect looking daifuku from a light-blue and white bento box.

The guys stopped their tracks and drooled in unison.

Hime noticed this, and swallowed the daifuku she just ate. She then pulled out a bigger wrapping, unwrapped them, and shoved the three-tiered, light-blue and white bento box towards her senpais.

At the gestures her senpais immediately brightened. Smiling gratefully before taking the bento box, set it down, and opened the top lid.

As the lid was opened, sparkles, shines and brightness seemed to emit from the bento box before they could get a clear look on what's in the bento box.

Inside, tiny, perfect-looking daifukus were lined according to their slight colour differences, signifying their taste differences.

In the first line were anko-filled daifukus, next were the matcha-filled daifukus, then the coffee-filled daifukus, the cocoa-filled daifukus, and last the strawberry-filled daifukus. There were 10 tiny daifukus in each line. And there were three boxes in total.

The guys gulped before each reaching for the daifukus.

And when they popped it into their mouth.

They exploded in happiness.

Hyuuga was flying. This is the taste.

"Uwahhh..! This is it! The anko was not too sweet, just right. It was also cooked to perfection, not too liquid, not hard. The mochi was just the right amount of bounciness. . !"

Hyuuga exclaimed with happiness. Summer fireworks in his background.

Kiyoshi grinned as his eyes sparkled. Now joining Hyuuga in the summer fireworks background.

"This coffee-flavoured daifuku was the best I ever had..!"

Kiyoshi held his arms in a banzai.

Izuki was next to join the two.

"This matcha-filled daifuku match my feels perfectly!"

His pun-making mood on full-engines.

Koganei also sparkled and joined the festive mood.

"This is the best daifuku..!"

Koganei held his cheeks as he gazed dreamily.

Mitobe with sparkling eyes, nodded in agreement.

Tsuchida shortly opened his eyes slightly with a content smile.

"Uwahh.. Just amazing..!"

Tsuchida joined the festive with the rest of his mates.

The male trio were also in heaven.

"Delicious...!"

They chorused as one.

Kagami was also enjoying the daifukus, though they were too small for his appetite.

"This is good! But too small.."

Kagami said as he took one tier of the bento box for himself.

By the end, everyone enjoyed the daifukus throughly. Happiness filled the air. They were all in Heaven.

Riko mused as she glanced over to Hime, who had Nigō on her lap.

'Hime is really skilled on this.. Well, as the Kuroko no Hime, I should say as expected, right..?'

Riko thought as she looked over the girl.

Hmm..?

Ah, the Kuroko no Hime was raised as one noble lady. That's true.

But, that's not all.

The Kuroko no Hime teachings entailed many things.

Like life, nature, manners, koto and more.

Ranging from the normal to the most unexpected skills.

Cooking is also a prerequisite skill for the Kuroko no Hime before delving further into the Kuroko no Hime teachings.

Because of this, many believed that the Kuroko no Himes are all the perfect wife-to-be-materials.

Amidst all the happily, content figures, Hime stood up and took Nigō into her arms.

"Excuse me, I think Nigō need to get hydrated. I'll take him to the river for a drink."

Hime excused herself as she told her senpais and nodded towards her Onii-chan before leaving.

Riko and some of the guys nodded and watched her leave before going back to their things.

As Hime walked past the tree's shades, the sun light peered through and hit her golden-amber locks.

Kagami, who accidentally looked that direction noticed something weird. He squinted his blood-red orbs as he tried to have a clearer view.

"..Na, Kuroko.."

Kagami called for the sky-blue haired male attention, Kuroko was now looking towards Kagami.

Kagami still had his stares on the walking Hime.

"..Didn't Hiro's hair...looked different..? His lower hair..? Isn't it paler..?"

Kagami said with short pauses. He tried to shade his view with his hand above his eyes to make sure he saw it right.

Kuroko's eyes widened. He quickly looked towards Hime and see what Kagami saw. He quickly hide his shocks and put on his usual expressionless face.

"You're imagining it, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko stated in his monotonous voice as he gazed dead-straight into Kagami.

Kagami then narrowed his eyes and raised a brow at Hime's back before turning to meet Kuroko's gazes.

"..Hahh.. Must be sunlight playing tricks on me.."

Kagami shrugged as he then plopped down and tried to take a nap.

Kuroko glanced over Kagami, before looking towards Hime's back. He sighed before also plopping down next to Kagami.

His sky-blue orbs filled with worries before he closed them and went deep into his thoughts and memories.

 _'There is a reason why the Kuroko no Hime is to treasure their hair._

 _The Kuroko no Hime's hair is their life's gauge, Tetsuya.'_


End file.
